Dangerous Twin
by aninkyuelf
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut. Dia memiliki suara indah. Dia memiliki otak cerdas.Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang tulus. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya.Tapi dia harus rela memberikan hidup sempurnanya pada Cho Kibum, hyungnya.
1. Prolog

**Dangerous Twin**

Title : Dangerous Twin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family, Mistery(?).

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Semua cast adalah ciptaan Tuhan,, walau salah satu dari mereka _Kyuhyun_ adalah

suami masa depan Author.

Warning : boyXboy, typo(s), OOC failed mistery, angst(maybe).

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia memiliki suara indah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Dia memiliki otak cerdas yang membuat guru-guru kalah telak darinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua yang perhatian dan memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang dengan tulus mendukung dan menyayaginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Tapi dia harus rela memberikan hidupnya yang sempurna itu kepada Cho Kibum, kakak kembarnya.

**PROLOG**

Di lorong Rumah Sakit besar Kota Seoul terdapat sepasang suami istri yangh menunggu dengan gelisah. Sang suami mondar-mandir sambil sesekali memandang pintu bertulisanm 'ICU' dengan wajah kawatir. Sang istri tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air mata sambil terus berdo'a untuk keselamatan orang yang begitu disayanginya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat sepasang insan tersebut menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Tanpa dikomando yeoja muda itu bangun dari duduknya, sang namja berkemeja putih yang berstatus sebagai suaminya merangkul lembut pundak yeoja itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" sang suamilah yang berhasil membuka suara lebih dulu.

Dokter yang baru keluar dengan wajah penuh keringat itu menatap sedih dua orang di depannya "Kami berhasil menyelamatkan yang bungsu, tapi kakaknya kekurangan banyak darah dan mengalami benturan yang sangat keras pada kepalanya lalu…"

"Maksud Anda apa?" sang istri sudah tak kuasa menahan jeritannya.

"Kami tak bisa menyelamatkan anak sulung Anda" ucap sang dokter dengan suara menyesal.

"Tidak mungkin… kumohon katakan itu semua tidak terjadi. Katakan anakku selamat" isakan sang istri terdengar sangat memilukan.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi keadaan anak Anda sejak awal sudah sangat parah" sungguh sang Dokter sangat membenci masa-masa seperti ini. Masa dimana dia harus memberikan kabar buruk pada keluarga pasien yang ditanganinya.

"Taka apa-apa yeobo. Semua akan baik-baik saja" kata sang suami mencoba menghibur pasangan sehidup sematinya walau dia merasakan nyeri di dadanya karena kehilangan seorang anak.

"Andwae... ini tidak adil. Umurnya baru 3 tahun. Ini sungguh tidak adil" sang istri terus saja menangis dalam pelukan suaminya.

PROLOG END

Author belum bisa share FF JMJS walau udah diketik smp chap 4, jadi kita main2 sama DT yuuk :B

Ini baru prolog. Sebenarnya Author udah share FF ini di tempat lain.

Bagi yg udah baca, mari bernostalgia,

Yg belum, nikmati aja ya

FF ini terinspirasi dari mimpi Author yg berharap kuliah terus libur *eh?*

Jadi jgn ngaku2 FF ini plagiat ya.. yg msih ngatain itu, sebaiknya tobat deh, mumpung lg lebaran..

Oh ya, Author Cuma terima Review dg saran dan komentar yg baik dan membangun, yg mau ngebash, cari tempat lain, oke?

With Love

Anin :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Twin**

Title : Dangerous Twin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family, Mistery(?).

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Semua cast adalah ciptaan Tuhan,, walau salah satu dari mereka _Kyuhyun_ adalah

suami masa depan Author.

Warning : boyXboy, typo(s), OOC failed mistery, angst(maybe).

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia memiliki suara indah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Dia memiliki otak cerdas yang membuat guru-guru kalah telak darinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua yang perhatian dan memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang dengan tulus mendukung dan menyayaginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Tapi dia harus rela memberikan hidupnya yang sempurna itu kepada Cho Kibum, kakak kembarnya.

**Chapter 1**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada orang yang mengamatiku dengan tajam ya. Ah paling hanya perasaanku saja. Aku kembali berjalan menuju kelasku. Sebentar lagi usiaku 17 tahun tapi aku masih saja penakut dan manja. Yah walaupun tak ada seorangpun yang protes, tapi aku ingin berubah menjadi dewasa dan bisa diandalkan, bukan hanya mengandalkan orang lain.

Siiinggg

Kesunyian yang aneh membuat bulu kudukku menegang. Dingin. Itulah yang kurasakan pada sekujur tubuhku. Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang dan mengamati apa yang kulihat. Dan itu hanya siswa-siswa SM High School yang berjalan santai sambil mengobrol menuju kelas mereka. Semua terlihat wajar, kecuali sosok kabur yang menatapku dari luar gerbang besar sekolah.

Siapa dia? Penguntit? Penculik? Atau lebih parah,, hantu? Oh Tuhan! Kumohon jangan salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak suka dikuntit. Aku benci diculik. Dan yang terpenting, AKU TAKUT DIHANTUI!

Meski agak gemetar, aku mencoba tenang. Berbalik dan berjalan secepat yang kubisa menuju kelas. Tapi baru beberapa langkah seseorang memegangi bahuku. Reflex aku memasang kuda-kuda dan menghantamnya dengan kamus Korea-Jepang yang ada ditanganku.

"Ommo… Kyunnie, kau mau membuatku gegar otak?" didetik terakhir orang itu berhasil menghindari ciuman kamusku di kepalanya.

Setelah mengenali namja di depanku yang berbadan besar –karena otot-ototnya- aku bernafas lega "Kau sih hyung membuatku kaget"

Namja berelsesung pipi bernama Siwon itu menatapku bingung "Lho aku kan biasa menyapamu seperti itu. Padahal kemarin sapaan selamat pagimu lebih manis dari ini"

Aku mencari sosok mengerikan di luar gerbang itu tapi dia tidak ada disana. Puji Tuhan "Aniyo. Aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti dan mengawasiku" karena takut dipandang sebagai namja paranoid dan menyusahkan aku segera menambahkan "mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja"

"MWO? ADA YANG MENGIKUTI DAN MENGAWASIMU! Mana orangnya? Apa dia disini? Si Sialan itu tak akan kubiarkan kabur!" aku lupa sifat seorang Choi Siwon yang berbeda dengan image tenangnya, dia akan jadi beringas jika berkaitan dengan keselamatanku.

"Astaga hyung! Tenanglah. Kau membuat kita jadi tontonan" walau dimanapun kami berada entah kenapa –mungkin karena kepopuleran Siwon hyung yang selangit- kami selalu jadi subjek perhatian public "aku mungkin salah lihat"

Kalimat itu tak membuat Siwon hyung tenang. Seperti singa yang siap memangsa kancil, dia menatap semua orang di dekat kami dengan tatapan maut yang membuat orang-orang itu lari tunggang langgang. Setelah puas melihat tak ada orang di sekitar kami lagi dia menatapku. Lucunya tatapannya berbeda 180˚, lembut dan menenangkan "Seharusnya aku menjemputtmu dari rumah, tidak membiarkan supirmu mengantarmu sampai gerbang saja. Ah atau sebaiknya aku menelepon eommamu dan menyuruh beliau mengirim agen FBI atau CIA sebagai bodyguardmu. Atau se …"

Aku mengenggam tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Itu salah satu cara membuatnya kembali normal, Tenang dan Damai "Siwon hyung, kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja asal hyung ada di sampingku"

Berhasil! Dia berhenti mengoceh tentang para FBI dan sebagainya. Dia menatapku. Mencari keteguhan dari mataku kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat 'electric shock' di jantungku "Baiklah babby kalau itu maumu. Tapi sekarang aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelas"

Merasa tak bisa menolak aku hanya mengangguk. Jadi seperti teletabis kami bergandengan menuju kelasku di lantai 2. Oya, ngomong-ngomong, apa teletabis bergandengan tangan?

Author POV

Bisa dibilang begitulah sapaan selamat pagi 2 namja paling terkenal di SM High School. Banyak yang bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa akrab padahal mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Kyuhyun yang jahil. Siwon yang baik hati. Kyuhyun yang ceplas ceplos. Siwon yang ramah. Kyuhyun sang ahli game dan benci olahraga kecuali renang. Siwon yang hanya bisa main Mario Bross dan atlet professional. Kyuhyun yang terkenal sebagai anak setan dan Siwon yang terkenal sebagai anak Tuhan. Dan yang paling imut, Kyuhyun yang suka dimanja dan Siwon yang suka memanjakannya. Paling kesamaan mereka adalah, anak satu-satunya dari keluarga kaya raya dan sama-sama berIQ tinggi, setinggi badan mereka.

Awal pertemuan mereka ketika Kyuhyun masuk sekolah dasar pertama kali dan tersesat karena gedung sekolahnya yang sangat luas. Siwonlah yang menolongnya. Kebetulan –atau takdir- ayah mereka adalah rekan bisnis dan teman sekuliah dulu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Kyu?" Ryeowook sahabat Kyuhyun bertanya pada temannya ketika Kyuhyun menghempaskan bokong sexy –ehemm- di bangku sebelahnya.

"Biasa Siwon hyung sang raja paranoid" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Itu artinya dia sangat menkhawatirkanmu" Wookie sang peri baik hati berkata bijak.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP daari tasnya "Aku tak keberatan. Tapi dia suka lebih memperhatikanku dari dirinya sendiri. Ingat kejadian ketika awal kita masuk SMA dia seperti orang gila lari memakai kaos pendek di tengah salju karena mengira aku jatuh ke jurang padahal aku hanya dihukum karena main game di kelas untuk membersihkan salju di halaman belakang sekolah"

"Hahaha Aku ingat. Dia hamper mati beku karena nekat turun ke jurang" Eunhyuk salah satu sahabat Kyuhyun yang baru datang meletakkan tasnya di belakang Kyuhyun dan ikut nimbrung.

"Yak Monyet Sirkus! Tak ada yang mengajakmu bicara" Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare evilnya pada Eunhyuk. Dia tidak suka ada kata 'mati' jika mereka sedang membicarakan Siwon hyung-nya.

Namja sexy bermarga Lee itu langsung berlindung di balik punggung seseorang yang juga datang bersamanya tadi "Huwwa Hae, Kyunnie serem. Dia jahat mengataiku Monyet Sirkus. Padahal aku kan mirip Justin Bieber"

"Tidak Hyukkie" Hae alias Lee Donghae menggeleng "Kau jauh lebih tampan dari JB. Kau yang tertampan"

Eunhyuk yang tadi rusak moodnya mendengar hinaan sang evil langsung goodmood kembali "Tidak Hae. Kaulah yang tertampan"

Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah sedang Kyu membuat suara seperti orang muntah.

Karena kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya, Kyuhyun melupakan sosok mistrius yang tadi sempat membuatnya ketakutan.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku suka kehidupanku. Aku suka sahabat-sahabatku. Aku suka orang tuaku. Dan aku suka Siwon Hyung. Setiap menyebut nama itu ada perasaan hangat dan menyenangkan di hatiku. Dulu aku belum mengerti apa itu tapi sekarang aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku tak ingin orang lain terutama dia tahu. Yah, setidaknya sampai dia juga punya perasaan yang sama padaku. Dan aku yakin itu akan terjadi.

"Kita udah sampai rumah tuan muda" Kim Ajussi supirku membuyarkan lamunannku tentang betapa kerennya Siwon hyung.

"Ah,, ne" aku menatap sekeliling dan melihat hal yang sudah familiar. Sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dengan desain gaya eropa yang mistik. Tapi ada sebuah benda yang tampak asing. Sebuah mobil Mercedes hitam mengkilat terparkir manis di depan teras. Apa itu mobil baru yang dibelikan appa untukku? Tapi baru bulan lalu dia memberiku Ferrari shappire blue.

Begitu masuk melalui pintu depan, aku baru tahu siapa pemilik mobil Mercy itu. Si pemilik tersenyum manis melihatku datang.

"Hangeng Hyung…" aku langsung memeluknya "kapan kembali dari China?"

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu" jawab Hangeng hyung sambil mengelus rambutku.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapnya dari ujung rambut hitam lurusnya sampai ujung kakinya yang bersepatu buatan China "Kau tambah tua hyung"

Seperti biasanya dia hanya membalas ejekanku dengan senyum lembutnya "Sekolahmu menyenangkan Kyunnie?"

Aku mengangguk "Selalu menyenangkan"

Dia mengacak rambut hitamku "Sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu kau sudah melebihi tinggiku. Kau juga makin manis"

Aku cemberut "Aku makin tampan hyung bukan manis. T.A.M.P.A.N"

Dia tertawa "Iya, iya. Kau jauh lebih tampan dari Siwon. Ngomong-ngomong makhluk satu itu masih menyikutimu?"

"Aku yang mengikutinya hyung. Dan kau benar. Aku lebih tampan darinya" aku memamerkan cengiran evilku "Oya, hyung ke Korea bukan untuk liburan saja kan?"

"Aku pindah kuliah kesini. Universitas jurusan bisnis disini lebih bagus" jawabnya.

Aku melompat-lompat senang. Aku sudah menganggap Tan Hangeng sebagai kakak kandungku. Yah itulah nasif anak tunggal yang tidak punya orang untuk kau anggap saudara. Jadi aku sangat bahagia ketika Hanggeng hyung akan kembali tinggal di Korea. Usia kami memang hanya beda 3 tahun tapi dia jauh lebih dewasa dariku.

"Kau akan tinggal dimana hyung? Di rumahku?" tanyaku penuh harap ketika melihat koper besarnya.

Dia menggeleng "Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat rumahmu. Aku kesini dulu begitu sampai bandara. Aku sangat merindukan Kyunnie kecilku" lagi-lagi dia mengacak-acak rambutku. Aish hobby lamanya kembali lagi.

"Wah anak eomma sudah pulang rupanya" aku melihat eomma keluar dengan senyum malaikatnya "Sini berikan eomma pelukan sepeluang sekolah"

Aku memutar mataku. Tuh kan, semuanya memperlakukanku seperti bayi besar.

Aku berada di ruangan yang gelap. Ruangan itu seolah tak berujung. Aku menatap sekeliling. Seingatku tak ada tempat seperti ini di rumahku. Lagipula, baru sedetik yang lalu aku berbaring di kasur empukku, kenapa sekarang aku ada disini.

"Kyu…" aku mendengar seseornag memanggilku.

Aku menandang sekeliling. Tidak ada seorangpun disini. Dengan ngeri aku menjawab "Siapa kau?"

"Kau lupa padaku?" suara itu kembali terdengar kali ini berasal dari belakangku.

Aku langsung berbalik dan mundur beberapa langkah ketika menemukan sosok di depanku. Tinggi kami sama. Rambut kami sama. Selebih itu tak jelas. Dia seperti sosok diriku ketika aku bercermin, tapi bedanya sosok ini kabur.

"Kau sungguh lupa padaku?" suara itu berasal darinya tapi aku tidak bias melihat bibirnya. Seolah kabut menyelimuti orang itu.

"Kau hantu?" aku benci hantu tapi entah kenapa sosok di depanku membuatku takut tapi bukan rasa takut uang sama seperti ketika aku melihat ataupun menonton film hantu. Apa orang di depanku ini bukan hantu?

Dia menggeleng "Aku hyungmu"

Jawabannya membuatku kaget. Hyungku? Bicara apa sih dia "Maaf, tapi aku anak tunggal"

"Itu yang berusaha ditekankan orang tua kita padamu" jawab orang itu terdengar sinis.

"Itu yang sebenarnya" aku tak mau kalah.

"Kau curang Kyu. Aku bahkan tak bisa melupakan kau sedetikpun tapi kau sama sekali tak ingat padaku. Padahal aku harus menyerahkan semuanya agar kau bisa seperti sekarang" dia berkata seolah aku memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil.

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang aneh ini "Maaf tapi bisakah aku keluar dari sini"

Seolah aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun orang itu berkata "Eomma adalah pembohong. Dia melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu lupa padaku. Appa juga pembohong. Dia menghapusku dari kehidupan keluarga Cho"

"Yak! Apa maksutmu? Eomma dan appamu mungkin pembohong. Tapi orang tuaku tidak seperti itu" balasku sengit.

"Ah waktuku habis. Tapi kita akan bertemu lagi" orang itu berjalan mundur "sampai jumpa my dongsaeng"

Mimpi. Aku ternyata hanya mimpi. Tapi rasanya sangat nyata. Aku masih bisa merasakan dinginnya tempat itu. Aku masih bisa merasakan betapa terlukanya suara orang itu.

"Kenapa melamun sayang?" Eomma mengelus tanganku. Kami bertiga sedang sarapan di ruang makan dan berhubung sekarang hari minggu, biasanya kami pergi piknik bersama. Itulah yang kubanggakan dari orang tuaku. Meskipun mereka pembisnis, mereka lebih mengutamakan keluarga di atas segalanya.

"Aniyo eomma" aku menggeleng.

"Hari ini kau ingin kemana Kyu?" Tanya appa yang sudah menghabiskan setengah sarapannya yang berupa pancake rendah gula.

Aku meletakkan gelas susu yang baru saja kuhabiskan "Aku sih terserah appa. Dimanapun itu pasti menyenangkan"

"Baiklah. Kita memancing saja ya. Ada tempat memancing yang bagus" appa berkata.

Aku mengangguk. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada sosok mistrius dalam mimpiku. Sosok yang mengaku sebagai kakakku. Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya "Eomma, apa aku punya hyung?"

Karena pergantian topic atau apa, begitu mendengar pertanyaanku sendok yang dipegangnya jatuh dengan suara nyaring membentur lantai. Bahkan appa tersedak kopinya. Apa pertanyaanku seaneh itu?

Perlu setengah menit bagi eomma untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Mata hitamnya yang diwariskan padaku terlihat gelisah "ten…tentu saja tidak. Kau kan anak tunggal"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" mata hitam appa yang tajam menatapku. Dia terlihat gugup tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada" jawabku. Terlalu aneh jika aku menceritakan mimpiku.

"Kalau begitu jangan Tanya" kata appa tegas. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan nada tegas padaku kecuali keusilanku sudah keterlaluan, aku tidak mendengarkan perintahnya untuk istirahat dan membahayakan diri sendiri. Aku yakin saat ini aku tidak melakukan ketiganya.

Danau tempat kami memancing sangat luas. Pemandangannya juga sangat indah. Tapi aku lebih suka melihat appa dan eommaku yang terlihat mesra. Eomma duduk di pangkuan appa dan mereka saling membantu menarik kail appa yang berhasil mendapatkan ikan. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bertanya tentang 'apa aku punya hyung' tapi aku tak mau merusak mood mesra mereka, siapa tahu nanti malam aku bisa punya adik.

"Kyu, pancingmu ketarik tuh" eomma menunjuk pancingku.

Aku segera menariknya. Tarik-tarikan berlangsung seru. Pasti ikannya besar. Dan benar saja. Begitu berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, aku mendapatkan ikan emas yang besar sekali.

"Wah, itu ikan terbesar yang berhasil kita tangkap" appa menatap kagum ikan hasil pancinganku "bahkan lebih besar dari yang di dapatkan Bummie dulu"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari ikan besar itu ke mata elang ayahku "Bummie? Siapa itu?"

"Eh? Bummie siapa?" appa balik bertanya.

"Tadi appa menyebut nama itu" jawabku curiga. Apa itu selingkuhan appa. Hahaha aku ini bodoh. Lihat betapa mesranya dua insan itu, tak mungkin salah satu dari mereka selingkuh.

"Kamu pasti salah dengar sayang" eomma berkata padaku.

Aku mengangkat bahu bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang tiba-tiba berhembus. Angin itu menyebabkan topi pink yang dikenakan ibuku terbang dan hampir tercebur ke danau. Dia berdiri ingin mengambilnya tapi aku lebih dulu berkata "Biar aku saja eomma"

Jauh juga angin menerbangkan topi itu. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambilnya lalu tanpa sengaja menatap bayanganku di air danau yang jernih. Aku tersentak kaget. Ada seseorang yang mirip denganku tepat dibelakangku. Kulitnya seputih salju. Sosok yang sama dengan orang di mimpiku.

Byuurrr….

"Kyuhyun…." Aku bisa mendengar teriakan panik eommaku sedetik sebelum aku tercebur ke danau.

Syukur dalamnya hanya 3 meter. Aku bisa berenang dan bisa dibilang berenang adalah olahraga paling bisa kuandalkan. Aku sudah hampir mencapai permukaan saat seseorang menarik tanganku kembali ke dasar danau. Aku menoleh padanya dan shock setengah mati.

Orang itu adalah orang yang mendorongku. Sekarang aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Sekilas kami sangat mirip. Tapi dia memiliki mata elang yang sama dengan milikm appa. Hidung dan bibir kami sama. Tapi dia memiliki senyum yang dingin sedingin salju. Terbukti ketika dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku merasakan sensasi beku di sekujur tubuhku. Aku memberontak tapi dia tak terlalu kuat. Paru-paruku rasanya mau meledak karena kekurangan oksigen. Dengan ngeri aku melihat ada yang aneh ketika dia menjauhi bibirnya. Dia seperti menyedot asap biru yang keluar dari bibirku. Apa itu jiwaku? Entahlah. Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun karena detik berikutnya hanya kegelapan yang kudapatkan.

**TBC**

Ini dia chapter 1nya,, semoga kalian suka

Ayo reader yg baik hati merapat, ketik review ya,,

Anin:3


	3. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Twin**

Title : Dangerous Twin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family, Mistery(?).

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Semua cast adalah ciptaan Tuhan,, walau salah satu dari mereka _Kyuhyun_ adalah

suami masa depan Author.

Warning : boyXboy, typo(s), OOC failed mistery, angst(maybe).

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia memiliki suara indah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Dia memiliki otak cerdas yang membuat guru-guru kalah telak darinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua yang perhatian dan memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang dengan tulus mendukung dan menyayaginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Tapi dia harus rela memberikan hidupnya yang sempurna itu kepada Cho Kibum, kakak kembarnya.

**Chapter 2**

_**Clue**_: Kalimat bertulisan _miring_ artinya **'FlashBack'** dan selalu menggunakan sudut pandang Author.

~Happy Reading~

Author POV

Sang ibu berteriak histris melihat anaknya jatuh ke danau. Sang ayah berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Anak mereka perenang yang handal. Sebentar lagi dia pasti naik dan menertawakan kecerobohannya. Tapi perkiraan sang ayah salah besar. Lebih dari semenit tak ada tanda-tanda purta mereka akan naik.

"Yeobo, kenapa Kyu belum kelihatan?" suara Mrs. Cho bergetar hebat.

"Aku akan melihatnya" jawab Mr. Cho lalu terjun ke danau.

Dia melihat putranya di tengah danau sedang meronta-ronta seolah ada yang menahannya. Pemilik Perusahaan Cho itu tak mengerti kenapa anaknya yang tadi jatuh di tepi sekarang ada di tengah danau. Dia juga tidak melihat sosok yang mencengkram keras lengan anaknya dan berusaha menghisap roh anaknya. Tapi dia tak mau memikirkan apapun kecuali menyelamatkan sang anak. Apalagi ketika dia sudah hampir mencapai anaknya, gerakan sang anak melemah dan berhenti sama sekali. Serangan panik langsung menghantamnya. Dia mempercepat gerakan renangnya dan setelah berhasil meraih lengan kanan putranya, dia menariknya ke permukaan. Saking terburu-burunya dia tidak melihat sosok lain yang mentapnya marah dan kecewa.

Rumah Sakit terbesar di Seoul adalah tempat yang paling dibenci pasangan suami istri Cho. Ada sebuah sejarah menyakitkan disini. Tapi mereka tetap membawa Tuan Muda Cho unyuk dirawat di rumah sakit paling bagus di Korea.

Sudah 2 jam sejak Kyuhyun berhasil diselamatkan sang ayah. Dokter mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu dikawatirkan. Kyuhyun akan sadar sebentar lagi. Tapi memandang putra mereka yang tertidur tak berdaya adalah suatu trauma bagi Mr dan Mrs Cho.

Terdengar erangan yang berasal ranjang berseprai putih membuat dua insan yang dari tadi menatapnya cemas menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Gwencanayo chagi?" Mrs. Cho mengelus lembut surai hitam legam anaknya.

Kyuhyun butuh waktu sepuluh detik untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana terang benderang di sekelilingnya "Gwencana"

"Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?" sang appa bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing" jawab Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya. Dia menyadari selang infus yang terpasang di tangannya. Dia berniat melepasnya tapi dengan lembut sang eomma melarangnya "Aku ingin pulang eomma. Besok aku sekolah"

"Kau harus bermalam disini Kyu. Besok libur saja dulu. Kau harus banyak istirahat" Mr. Cho memberitahu anaknya.

Mendengar dia harus bermalam disini Kyu langsung menggeleng kuat dan menyesal detik itu juga karena kepalanya malah tambah pusing "Aku tidak mau libur"

"Istirahat sampai besok. Kau boleh sekolah lagi selasa" tegas Mr. Cho.

Kyuhyun cemberut dan membuka mulut untuk mencari alasan agar dia tidak perlu menginap disini tapi belum juga mengeluarkan satu kata pintu kamar VVIPnya terbanting keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyu?" sosok tegap berotot sang tersangka tidak berprikepintuan melesat bagai roket mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring.

"Eh Siwon hyung, aku baik-baik saja" Kyu agak kaget mendapat kunjungan dari namja bermarga Choi secepat ini.

"Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja ajjuma?" Siwon yang masih tak percaya pengakuan Kyu bertanya pada Mrs. Cho.

Melihat raut kekawatiran yang sangat kentara dari Siwon, Mrs. Cho tersenyum "Dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit shock"

"Tapi Kyu, aku tahu basket dan volley bukan bidangmu, tapi kau jago renang. Kenapa bisa tenggelam?" Siwon bertanya bingung.

Jujur orang tua Kyu juga bingung. Kyuhyun memang bukan atlet seperti Siwon tapi dia perenang tercepat saat SMP dulu.

Kyuhyun memandang tangannya gelisah "Kakiku tersangkut batu di dasar danau" jawabnya berbohong. Dia bisa dikirim ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa jika dia menceritakan tentang sosok yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau istirahat. Jangan membantah" Mr Cho berkata tegas.

"Aku boleh menginap juga disinikan Ajjusi?" Tanya Siwon pada ayah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi besok kau sekolah Siwon" jawab Mr Cho bingung.

"Aku tak akan bisa konsentrasi tanpa Kyu" jawab Siwon tak menyadari sang empunya nama menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi hubungi dulu keluargamu" jawab Mr Cho.

Siwon tersenyum senang. Dia bersumpah akan menjaga Kyuhyun-nya semalaman.

Kyuhyun hampir lupa tentang sosok yang pernah mencoba membunuhnya karena sosok itu tak muncul lagi lebih dari seminggu. Hari-harinya berjalan seperti biasa. Menyenangkan dan damai.

"Tak perlu menjemputku, aku pulang 2 jam lagi. Hyung duluan saja ke rumah begitu pulang sekolah kita bisa langsung makan bersama. Hyung tahukan bimbimbab buatan eomma yang terbaik" Kyuhyun berbicara pada Hangeng hyung di telepon ketika istirahan makan siang.

"Oke, tapi jangan ajak Siwon" suara Hangeng yang dilatarbelakangi suara hiruk pikuk jalanan terdengar dari handphone apple Kyu.

"Hahaha kalian masih saja suka berantem padahal hyung juga rindu pada Siwon hyung kan?" tebak Kyuhyun tersenyum evil.

"Never" jawab Hangeng cepat.

"Hah sayang, padahal Siwon hyung sering bertanya kabar hyung sejak hyung sekolah di China" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jjinja?" Hangeng terdengar tidak yakin.

"Bener kok. Hyung juga meski sering mengejek Siwon hyung selalu di setiap email yang hyung kirim untukku ada kata-kata 'apa Siwon baik-baik saja'" kata Kyuhyun yakin..

"Aish.. itu kan cuma basa-basi. Hyung sudah sampai depan pintu rumahmu. Sampai ketemu 2 jam lagi" Hangeng menutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sambil menatap HPnya kemudian dia melanjutkan makan siang yang sempat tertunda telepon Hangeng. Selain dia menganggap Hangeng sebagai hyungnya, sebenarnya mereka memang memiliki hubungan keluarga. Ibu Hangeng adalah saudara tiri Ibu Kyuhyun. Nenek Hangeng menikah dengan Kakek Kyuhyun ketika Ibu Kyuhyun berusia 15 tahun.

"Siapa yang menelepon Kyu?" Tanya Siwon yang bergabung di sebelah Kyu.

"Hangeng Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggunyah sandwitch ayamnya.

"Kenapa lagi China gila itu" kata Siwon tidak senang.

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan "Kalian kompak banget sih, berantem-berantem tapi kangen-kangenan. Apa sih kalian rebutkan?"

"Kamu. Memangnya apa lagi Kyu phabo" itulah yang ingin Siwon katakana tapi dia masih bisa menahan diri jadi dia hanya mengatakan "Rahasia antar lelaki"

"Aku juga lelaki hyung" kata Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun "Iya, tapi umurmu masih terlalu kecil magnae"

Kyuhyun menatap kesal Siwon 'Terlalu kecil apanya, kita kan Cuma beda setahun' merasa malas berdebat dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun punya ide bagus "Hyung datang saja pulang sekolah ke rumah. Eomma masak banyak makanan"

"Hari ini aku ada rapat untuk acara amal pelelangan barang antik yang diadakan di SM High School. Rapatnya setengah jam lagi. Kamu kemana saja kok enggak denger pengumuman kalian pulang jam setengah 1 sih" jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang sempat izin ke toilet beberapa saat sebelum jam istirahat memang tidak mendengar pembberitahuan pulang cepat.

"Aish tahu begitu aku minta Hangeng hyung jemput" kata Kyuhyun kesal "Pantas saja tadi si Lee Couple berisik tentang kencan sepuasnya di bioskop yang gelap"

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengajakmu ke bioskop atau mengantarmu pulang, tapi aku tak bisa menghindari rapat ini" kata Siwon merasa bersalah. Sebagai ketua osis dan ketua panitia pelelangan, Siwon mana bisa kabur dari rapatnaya sendiri.

"Tak apa-apa hyung, aku bisa pulang pakai bis. Sudah lama aku ingin mencobanya" jawab Kyuhyun menghibur Siwon. Dia tidak suka hyung kesayangannya merasa bersalah karenanya.

"SHIREO! Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengganggu atau bahkan menculikmu? Aku tak akan bisa hidup lagi setelah itu" Overpritektif seorang Choi Siwon kembali kambuh.

"Tenanglah hyung. Aku pasti selamat sampai rumah. Aku akan mengSMS hyung semenit sekali" Kyuhyun memberi senyum manisnya.

Tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu kelemahan Siwon "Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah untuk selalu hati-hati"

"Baik Kapten" Kyuhyun berkata semangat

Kyuhyun POV

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak naik bis. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan bebas. Bukan berarti selama ini aku merasa terkurung. Hidupku menyenangkan dan bebas tapi kadang-kadang aku merasa terlalu dimanja. Aku tak ingin tumbuh menjadi namja lemah yang hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain, karena itu sekali-kali begini tak apa-apa.

"Lho tuan muda kenapa tidak bilang untuk dijemput" seorang satpam Keluarga Cho berkata bingung ketika melihatku pulang sendiri dengan jalan kaki.

"Aku naik bis" jawabku ceria walau panas benar rasanya seragamku yang penuh keringat.

"Nyonya besar dan Tuan Muda Hangeng ada di halaman belakang" satpam tadi memberi tahuku.

"Oke! Trims" aku berlari-lari kecil menuju taman belakang rumahku yang sangat terawat. Ibuku suka berkebun dan mengoleksi bunga-bunga indah nan langka.

Rencana jahil tercipta di otak jeniusku. Dengan mengendap-endap aku mendekati eomma dan Hangeng hyung berniat mengagetkan mereka. Mereka kan tidak tahu kalau si evilkyu yang tampan ini sudah pulang dari sekolah.

Aku hanya tinggal beberapa langkah di belakang mereka saat perkataan eommaku membuatku membeku.

"Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun mulai mengingat tentang hyungnya" eomma berkata sedikit terisak.

Hangeng hyung merangkul pundaknya mencoba menenangkan "Tidakkah sebaiknya Kyuhyun tahu tentang Kibum?"

DEGG

Kibum? Kenapa nama itu tidak asing? Aku masih membeku, menunggu jawaban Eomma.

"Kyu pasti akan sangat sedih. Dia akan merasa bersalah. Dia akan terpuruk mengingat hyung satu-satunya meninggal karena menyelamatkannya" kali ini isakan Eomma semakin menjadi.

Tunggu,, meninggal? Siapa yang meninggal? Dan tadi eomma bilang hyungku? Aku kan anak tunggal. Tidak mungkin aku punya hyung. Apalagi alasan dia meninggal karena melindungiku. Itu tidak mungkin. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali?

"Aku mengerti ajjuma. Tapi Kyuhyun berhak tahu. Meski ajjuma menyembunyikan fakta tersebut dengan memecat semua pelayan ketika Bummie masih hidup, menyimpan semua foto Bummie kecil jauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun, tetap saja suatu hari Kyuhyun akan mengingat kembarannya. Mereka Kembar ajjuma, ikatan mereka lebih erat dari saudara biasa" Hangeng hyun mencoba menjelaskan.

Seperti tersambar kilat otakku langsung blank. Kakiku bergerak sendiri. Dengan tertatih-tatih aku masuk menuju kamarku. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut sakit. Kibum. Cho Kibum. Bummie hyung. Nama itu terus berputar dalam otakku.

Bruukkk

Aku terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi duduk. Bayangan masa lalu berputar-putar dalam otakku. Ingatan yang selama ini kulupakan dengan cepat dan keras menghantamku.

Bummie hyung~

_ Seorang anak berusia 3 tahun sibuk membalik-balik buku bergambar hewannya. Ada kuda, monyet, ikan, raccoon, kura-kura, kelinci, kucing, koala dan lainya. Saat maka elangnya mengamati ular sebuah tangan kecil menarik bukunya menjauh._

_ "Hihihi ini belut!" seorang bocah berusia sama terkikik geli melihat gambar ular yang dikiranya belut. Dia melompat-lompat semangat dengan mata hitam lembutnya terlihat berbinar._

_ "Itu ulal phabo!" si kecil mata elang merebut kembali bukunya._

_ "Ah Bummie hyung ngomong kacal. Kyu lapol cama umma" si kecil mata hitam lembut kelihatan sangat senang bisa melaporkan kembarannya. Dia berlari menuju dapur mencari eommanya._

_ "Yak! Kyunnie" Sang kakak kembar mengejar adiknya. Tapi si adik lebih lincah dengan tertawa-tawa bahagia melihat kakak kembarnya yang ngos-ngosan mengejarnya. Sayangnya tawanya tak bertahan lama, dia tersandung ujung karbet di ruang tamu rumah besarnya dan terjatuh. Lututnya memar. Untuk anak 3 tahun, rasanya pasti sakit sekali._

_ Sang kakak segera berlutut menghampiri adikknya "Kyunnie, gwencanayo?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas._

_ Tak butuh waktu lama untuk si bungsu menangis. Ruang tamu yang sunyi itu segera dipenuhi suara tangis sesegukan si magnae._

_ "Uljimma Kyunnie…" si sulung yang panik berusaha menenangkan adiknya tapi adiknya malah menangis semakin keras._

_ Sang kakak menginjak-injak sadis ujung karpet yang membuat adiknya jatuh "Dasar kalpet jelek. Kalpet phabo"_

_ Sang adik berhenti menangis, tangan mungilnya menghapus sisa air mata yang memenuhi pipi bulatnya "Waaa Bummie hyung ngomong kacal lagi Umma…."_

_ Ruang keluarga yang besar itu selalu ramai saat jam 4 sore. Cho Kibum tak pernah melewatkan sekalipun tayangan film anime favoritenya, Detective Conan. Sedang sang adik kembar Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah melewatkan acara mengganggu kakaknya yang terihat serius menonton anime tersebut. Tapi sepertinya ada hal yang menurut si magnae lebih menyenangkan, yakni bermain bola._

_ "Kyu, jangan main bola dicini. Nanti dimalah umma" sang kakak mencoba memperingatkan adiknya yang menendang benda kulit bulat itu kesana kemari._

_ Tak mendengar perkataan kakaknya, si adik semakin semangat menggiring bola dan sesekali menendang jauh bolanya. Kibum tak mau lelah berpikir. Dia lebih memilih menikmati film anime yang sedang masuk adegan pemecahan kasus yang seru. Baru beberapa menit mengagumi kecerdasan Conan, Kibum tersentak mendengar suara porselen membentur lantai marmer dengan keras. Dengan horror dia menatap pecahan guci China yang berserakan di lantai dan di sampingnya sebuah bola menggelinding tanpa dosa._

_ "Anak-anak, suara apa itu?" Suara Mrs Cho terdengar dari arah dapur. Dia dan pelayan-pelayannya sedang menyiapkan amakan malam. Suara langkahnya juga terdengar dan membuat tersangka utama si kecil Kyuhyun berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya._

_ "Ommo!" seruan kaget sang ibu membuat Kyuhyun makin takut. Dia tahu ibunya sangat menyayangi Guci itu karena merupakan hadiah pernikahan dari ibu tirinya. Mata hitam yang biasanya terlihat lembut kini menatap tajam kedua anaknya. Kyuhyun mencengkram keras baju kemeja kakaknya "Siapa diantara kalian yang melakukan ini?" suaranya penuh ketegasan yang jarang terjadi "Oh eomma tahu siapa pelakunya" dia menatap anak bungsunya "Kyuhyun…"_

_ Mendengar namanya disebut Kyuhyun semakin gemetaran. Kibum yang tidak tega melihat adiknya ketakutan segera ambil suara "Bummie yang memecahkannya umma"_

_ "Berhenti membela adikmu Kibum. Kyuhyun kemari" perintah sang Eomma tegas._

_ Kibum malah menggenggam tangan adiknya "Bummie tidak cengaja melempal guci umma, miane. Bukan Kyunnie yang calah"_

_ Mrs Cho menarik nafas panjang "Baiklah kalau memang begitu. Tapi kau tetap harus dihukum Kibum. Tidak ada TV selama sebulan dan tidak ada piknik selama 2 minggu. Arraso?"  
Kibum memandang Eomma tidak percaya. Dia akan kelewatan Detective Cona selama sebulan dan tidak bisa ikut piknik keluarga 2 kali. Dia ingin protes tapi tak mau adiknya kena masalah "Ne umma"_

_ Sepeninggal eommanya, Kyuhyun duduk di lantai dan menangis pelan "Miane hyung…"_

_ "Ssst uljima, nanti umma dengel" Kibum membelai rambut adik semata wayangnya._

_ "Tapi.. tapi Bummie hyung dihukum umma…" dipeluknya tubuh kakaknya._

_ "Gwencana, hyung tak macalah acal Kyunnie tidak dihukum" Kibum berkata lembut._

_ "Calange hyung" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya._

_ "Nado" jawab sang kakak juga mengeratkan pelukannya._

_ Kecelakaan mengerikan itu terjadi karena kejar-kejaran mobil penculik dengan polisi. Yang diculik adalah sepasang anak kembar seoranag pengusaha besar di Korea. Penculik yang berusah kabur itu tanpa sengaja menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjun bebas ke jurang._

_ Kibum memeluk erat tubuh gemetar adiknya ketika mobil jatuh ke jurang. Dia melindungi adiknya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya terbentur keras saat mobil sampai ke dasar jurang._

_ Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Tapi dia juga bisa merasa seseorang menggendongnya di bahu. Dia membuka matanya sedikit. Dilihatnya sang hyung menggendongnya menjauhi mobil penculik yang jatuh di jurang. Kyu ingin memanggil hyungnya tapi dia tak punya tenaga. Dirasakan hyungnya tertahit-tatih dan penuh luka. Darah tak berhenti menetes dari kepalanya._

_ Mobil yang jatuh di jurang itu meledak. Kyuhyun tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Yang dia ingat hanyalah, sang hyung melemparnya jauh dan semuanya gelap._

Kenapa Bummie hyung yang meninggal? Kenapa bukan aku! Aku menangis di antara lututku. Menangis mengingat semua yang terjadi bersama hyungku.

"Aku senang kau mengingatku kembali Kyunnie" suara itu terdengar senang. Aku mendongak dan melihat orang yang sama dengan orang yang mendorongku di danau. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan itu. Tapi kenapa dia terasa berbeda. Tidak ada senyum manis yang indah di bibirnya. Tidak ada tatapan lembut di mata elangnya.

"Bummie hyung..." aku mencoba berdiri walau kepalaku terasa pening.

"Kau masih punya malu untuk memanggilku hyung. Bukankah kau yang membunuhku?" nada dingin dan perkataannya yang menyakitkan membuatku terdiam. Itu kah yang dia pikirkan tentangku?

"Hyung mianhae…" aku mendekat padanya ingin memeluknya tapi ketika aku berusaha menyentuh tangannya, tangannya seperti tembus. Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah saat di danau kami bisa bersentuhan?

"Kekuatanku belum pulih sejak menampakkan diri di danau" seolah bisa membaca pikiranku dia mengatakan itu "Tapi besok aku sudah siap menjalankan rencanaku" dia menatapku tajam "Sudah saatnya aku mengambil apa yang kau pinjam"

Sungguh semua ini terlalu berat untuk kumengerti.

Bibirnya membentuk seringai menakutkan "Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke tubuhku Cho Kyuhyun"

**TBC**

Enggak usah banyak cuap2 deh Author kali ini.

Cuma mau bilang terimaksih banyak bagi yg udah review, pengen tulis namanya disini tapi berhubung ne modem curian dari adik *Kyaa gue ditangkep polisi kalo ketauan* jadi gg bisa lama2

Sekali lagi Trimzz berat bagi yg udah meluangkan waktu utk mereview FF dg lapang dada,,

Biar ceritanya enak dan nyambung, jadi harus dimulai dari chap 1, tenang aja, chap 10 lg tahap pengerjaan...

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya

Dengan beribu koin emas

Anin :3


	4. Chapter 3 & 4

**Dangerous Twin**

Title : Dangerous Twin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family, Mistery(?).

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Semua cast adalah ciptaan Tuhan,, walau salah satu dari mereka _Kyuhyun_ adalah

suami masa depan Author.

Warning : boyXboy, typo(s), OOC, failed mistery, angst(maybe).

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia memiliki suara indah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Dia memiliki otak cerdas yang membuat guru-guru kalah telak darinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua yang perhatian dan memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang dengan tulus mendukung dan menyayaginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Tapi dia harus rela memberikan hidupnya yang sempurna itu kepada Cho Kibum, kakak kembarnya.

**Chapter 3**

_"Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke tubuhku Cho Kyuhyun"_

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar perkataan Kibum hyung atau lebih tepatnya hantu Kibum hyung? Entahlah. Hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang mengagetkan terjadi dalam kurung waktu singkat.

"Kenapa? Kau bingung kenapa aku mengatakan tubuhmu adalah milikku?" seringai tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya "Harusnya kau bisa mengerti mengingat otakmu lumayan cerdas. Aku menyelamatkanmu dengan mengorbankan nyawaku. Jadi seharusnya tubuhmulah yang saat ini dikubur. Bukan tubuhku! Ini sungguh tidak adil"

_Apa kau menyesal menolongku Hyung? Apa kau sangat membenciku? Apa aku yang ada pikiranmu hanya seorang pembunuh?_

Ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu. Tapi aku terlalu takut mendengar jawabannya "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya adil?" aku mendengar diriku bertanya.

"Kembalikan semua yang harusnya jadi milikku. Hidupku, masa namjaku, kasih sayang appa dan eomma dan segalanya" jawabnya.

"Aku bukan Tuhan hyung, aku tidak bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati" aku mencoba memberi tahunya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi Tuhan untuk melakukannya. Aku yang akan melakukannya. Kau hanya diam dan terima saja" tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam suaranya.

Kenapa rasanya sangat aneh. Aku ingat dulu ada kehangatan di hatiku setiap berdiri di depan Kibum hyung. Tapi saat ini yang kurasakan hanya perasaan tajut dan sedih.

"Eomma akan datang sebentar lagi. Pura-puralah kau tidak tahu tentang aku. Jangan beri tahu siapapun atau kau akan menyesal" telunjuknya yang agak tembus pandang menuding wajahku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah "Bersiaplah besok untuk pertukaran tempat Kyunnie"

Aku tak sempat bertanya apa maksudnya karena begitu dia mengatakan itu dia langsung menghilang tak berbekas. Aku masih terpana mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi ketika pintu kamarku di buka dan eomma serta Hangeng hyung masuk ke kamarku.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahu eomma kalu sudah pulang sekolah Kyunnie" eomma mendekatiku.

Aku menatapnya sengit. Aku sangat marah padanya karena menyembunyikan fakta tentang Kibum hyung. Dia menatapku bingung "Kamu demam chagi?" dia bertanya. Tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh keningku.

Sebelum tangannya mencapai keningku aku mundur dan berjalan menuju kasur. Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang terasa lemas ke kasur. Kepalaku masih saja berdenyut. Dadaku bergemuruh keras sampai rasanya susah sekali bernafas "Aku ngantuk. Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Ada apa Kyu, apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?" Tanya Hangeng hyung duduk di kasurku.

"Tidak ada. Setelah keluar tolong tutup pintunya" jawabku. Aku tahu nadaku terdengar sangat dingin. Aku tak peduli. Saat ini aku hanya ingin mengistirahatkan pikiranku.

"Kau mengusir eomma?" ibuku terdengar kaget. Aku memang tidak biasanya bersikap begini.

"Tolong, aku hanya ingin tidur" aku menjawabnya lalu memiringkan posisi tidurku membelakangi mereka.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur chagi" eomma mengelus rambutku sedikit lalu terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

Hancur sudah pertahananku. Air mata yang tadi terhenti kembali terjatuh. Dan terus terjatuh sampai aku terlelap dalam remang-remang mimpi.

Author POV

Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara setelah bangun dari tidur siangnya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng jika perlu, selebihnya dia bersikap seperti patung. Orang tuanya mengira dia sedang demam. Seorang dokter datang untuk memeriksanya tapi belum sempat menyentuh Tuan Muda Cho dia sudah mendapat teriakan dan deathglare menyeramkan. Hangeng sempat berpikir Kyuhyun entah bagaimana tahu tentang saudara kembarnya _'tapi jika memang tahu harusnya dia bertanya bukannya bersikap seolah semua orang adalah musuhnya'_ itulah pikiran Tan Hangeng.

Pagi menjelang. Sinar matahari menyinari kamar mewah Kyuhyun membuat sang empunya kamar terbangun. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuatnya terbangun. Dia tersentak kaget dan mundur. Saking kerasnya mundur kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang.

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit dan bertanya pada tersangka yang membuatnya kaget "Apa yang kaulakukan hyung?"

Kibum yang baru datang dari alamnya entah dimana tak sabar menunggu Kyuhyun bangun dan berniat memulai 'pertukaran tempat' dengan dongsaengnya hanya tersenyum simpul "Tentu saja mengambil tubuhmu" kata-katanya menakutkan tapi senyum simpulnya membuatnya mirip dengan Bummie kecil yang selalu melindungi adik kembarnya.

Kyuhyun yang sempat terhipnotis senyum kembarannya tersentak "Kau mau membunuhku hyung?"

"Kau tak akan mati jika aku mengambil tubuhmu. Kau paling akan menjadi roh gentayangan sampai kau kembali ke tubuhmu. Kau masih belum mengerti arti bertukar tempat ya" jawab Kibum enteng.

"Eh hyung akan mengembalikan tubuhku?" Kyuhyun berpikir setelah Kibum melakukan 'entah apa' pada tubuhnya dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhnya lagi.

"Tergantung dari sikapmu. Nah sekarang bersiaplah. Pertama akan terasa lumayan sakit dan mungkin kau akan pingsan sampai entah kapan. Tapi aku jamin setelahnya kau akan biasa" jelas Kibum.

Baru saja Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berpikir Kibum hanya akan 'meminjam' tubuhnya sekali tapi mendengar kata 'setelahnya' dia kembali muram "Hyung akan sering meminjam tubuhku?"

"Kau lupa akulah pemilik hidupmu. Sekarang diam dan berhenti memanggilku hyung" perintah Kibum kesal karena Kyuhyun banyak bertanya.

Tak mau memancing kemarahan hantu kakaknya, Kyuhyun menurut. Dia kaget ketika Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Kyuhyun adalah dingin. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa beku. Kepalanya seperti tertimpa segunung bongkahan es. Paru-parunya seolah berhenti mendapat oksigen. Asap biru kembali keluar dari bibirnya dan masuk ke bibir Kibum yang sudah melepas ciuman mereka. Dia berusaha memberontak tapi Kibum seolah mengikatnya dengan tali kasat mata. Dia melemah dan akhirnya kepalanya terkulai di kasur dengan mata tertutup.

Kibum menatap puas wajah adiknya yang pingsan. Wajahnya tidak lagi berwarna. Tidak ada semburat merah yang biasa menghiasi pipi Kyuhyun. Yang ada hanyalah wajah pucat dan semitransparan karena yang terbaring disana hanayalah roh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya sekarang ditempati roh Kibum yang kembali menuntut haknya.

Dengan pelan Kibum mendekati cermin besar di kamar Kyuhyun "Dia sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap murni dan polos" dia berkata pada wajah yang dipantulkan disana.

Terdengar ketukan pelan dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun "Kyunnie, eomma bawakan sarapan untukmu. Kau tak perlu sekolah hari ini"

Tidak sekolah? Enak saja. Susah payah dia menguasai tubuh ini masa dia hanya diam di rumah "Shiero. Aku akan sekolah hari ini eomma" Kibum dengan cepat menjawab dan membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan mendapati eommanya berdiri dengan pakaian rapi membawa nampan.

"Tapi bukannya kamu sakit chagi?" Tanya sang eomma bingung.

Kibum menggeleng "Aku baik-baik saja eomma" lalu mendorong pelan eommanya untuk kembali ke bawah "Aku siap-siap dulu. Sarapannya bawa saja, nanti kita sarapan bersama"

Meski bingung Mrs Cho menuruti anaknya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh, hanya saja dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang di depannya tadi adalah anak sulungnya yang meninggal 14 tahun lalu.

Kibum mengambil handuk berwarna biru milik Kyuhyun dam bersiap mandi. Saat dia melewati kasur king size milik dongsaenya, dia menatap dongsaengnya yang seolah tak bernafas itu "Maaf Kyu, tapi hari ini adalah milikku" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kibum POV

Menurutku reaksi appa terlalu berlebihan ketika aku mengatakan akan menyetir sendiri ke sekolah. Dia dan eomma langsung heboh seolah aku berkata akan menjadi pendeta. Aku kan bukan si phabo Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa tidak terlalu becus berhubungan dengan kemudi. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula mana mungkin aku akan mencelakai tubuh yang akan menjadi fasilitas menikmati hidup ini.

Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu hari ini. Hari dimana aku bisa merasakan cahaya matahari tidak menembusku. Hari ketika aku bisa melihat hembusan nafasku sendiri. Hari dimana ketika aku berjalan orang akan melihatku.

Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka dengan membawa mobil ke sekolah akan membuat seisi sekolah heboh setengah mati. Apa sebegitu besarkah dampak kehadiran dan prilaku seorang Cho Kyuhyun disini?

Aku tahu Kyuhyun lumayan terkenal di kalangan yeoja bahkan para namja. Tapi tidak sampai membuat semua siswa ternganga lebar ketika aku keluar dari mobil. Banyak suara kekaguman seperti:

"Tuan muda Cho membawa mobilnya. Dia keren"

"Ternyata dia memang mendapatkan Ferrari biru sebagai hadiah kenaikan kelasnya"  
"Lihat betapa tampanya dia"

"Oh Tuhan, dia terasa begitu atas dari duniaku"

Dan lain sebagainya.

Hanya untuk tidak merusak image kerenku, aku membalas tatapan kagum mereka dengan killer smileku. Dulu appalah yang menjuluki senyumku seperti itu. Hahaha padahal waktu itu usiaku baru 2 tahun. Aku juga kaget betapa aku mengingat semua yang terjadi ketika aku msih hidup. Mungkin karena aku hidup hanya 3 tahun. Dan itu karena pemilik tubuh yang kugunakan sekarang.

"Kau sungguh bawa mobil ke sekolah?" salah satu sahabat Kyuhyun yang bernama Lee Donghae bertanya.

"Yups" jawabku sambil membanting tas di meja yang biasa Kyuhyun tempati, tepat di samping sahabatnya yang lain Kim Ryeowook.

"Woha! Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba jadi tukang pamer tuan muda?" Lee hyukjae bertanya.

"Aku bukan tukang pamer Monyet Sirkus" jawabku kesal.

"Hae chagi. Dia mengatakanku monyet sirkus lagi" Si Monyet merengek pada Si Ikan.

"Hey Ikan Asin. Bawa jauh-jauh monyet rabies itu sebelum moodku rusak" kataku pada Donghae.

"Hus Kyu, bicaramu sudah keterlaluan" Ryeowook menyenggol sikuku.

Aku hanya memberinya tatapan 'I Don't Care' lalu sibuk membaca buku yang kubawa dari rumah.

"Sejak kapan kau suka baca buku" Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali bermood bagus bertanya.

"Dari dulu" jawabku tanpa sadar. Akh! Aku lupa si phabo Kyu kan hobbynya main game dan bikin rusuh. Mana mau dia baca buku kalau bukan terpaksa "Maksudku dari dulu aku ingin membangun image anak pintar dengan membaca buku"

"Kau sudah pintar Kyu tanpa membaca buku. Kau kan si peringkat satu sepanjang masa" Donghae mengingatkanku.

Huh! Kyuhyun selalu peringkat satu karena tidak ada aku. Aku jauh lebih pintar darinya. Seandainya dia sedikit lebih pintar, aku tak perlu selalu saja berusaha menyelamatkannya dari masalah.

Aku malas membalas perkataan mereka. Aku memilih tenggelam dalam buku bacaan yang kubawa. Buku tentang revolusi manusia jauh lebih menarik daripada obrolan 3 makhluk tentang game terbaru.

Aku sudah menyelesaikan halaman pertama ketika terdengar suara gebrakan. Kami semua sontak menatap asal suara. Aku agak kaget melihat seorang namja tampan berkeringat yang berjalan cepat ke arahku. Dia menarik tanganku dan langsung memelukku. Aroma maskulin dari tubuhmu membuatku meleleh. Aku ingat. Orang ini adalah Choi Siwon. Salah satu bonus tambahan dari 'pertukaran tempat'ku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bonusnya sebagus ini.

"Kau tak apa-apa Babby Kyu?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamatiku seksama. Meneliti seluruh tubuhku memastikan tak ada organ yang kurang "Aku dengar kau sekolah mengendari mobilmu sendiri? Kau tidak menabrak gerbang kan? Tidak mengalami shock atau trauma kan?"

Hey tunggu! Bukankah seorang Choi Siwon itu tenang dan terkendali? Kenapa sekarang dia bersikap seperti ini? Apa sebegitu kawatirnyakah dengan sosok Kyuhyun? Wah pantas saja bocah tengil itu melupakanku. Dia mendapatkan ganti yang lebih baik rupanya. Awas saja anak itu "Aku tak apa-apa Siwon hyung. Aku tak menabrak apapun saat kesini" kemudian aku punya ide untuk mengecek seberapa pentingkah Kyuhyun untuknya "Tapi ada sebuah mobil yang hampir menabrakku. Dia menyumpahiku" aku berkata dengan nada pura-pura sedih dan ketakutan.

"Oh Babby" Siwon memelukku erat sampai aku susah bernafas "Siapa orang bedebah yang berani melakukan itu padamu? Kau ingat plat mobilnya? Atau kau ingat apa merk mobilnya? Aku akan menjebloskan orang brengsek itu ke penjara sampai busuk"

Wow Look! It's fun "Aku lupa. Orang itu sangat menakutkan. Tampangnya seperti penjahat India" aku mulai menikmati kecemasan dan perhatiannya.

Dia memelukku lagi "Tenanglah Kyunnie, tak akan ku biarkan siapapun menyakitimu. Aku kan melindungimu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku"

Hahaha sangat lucu Choi Siwon. Kau bahkan tak tahu kan kalau yang kau peluk sekarang bukan Kyuhyun tersayangmu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu Kyuhyunmu yang imut itu hanya tinggal roh yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mencegahku melukai Kyuhyun lemahmu itu.

"Ehem! Choi Siwon. Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai 4 menit lalu. Tidakkah sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu?" seorang guru yang baru saja datang berkata pada Siwon yang masih memelukku.

Siwon melepas pelukannya tapi masih menggenggam tanganku dia menatap tegas guru itu "Aku akan tetap disini menemani Kyu"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan menyuruh Kyuhyun lari keliling lapangan 5 kali karena membawa orang asing ke kelas" ancam guru itu.

Wajah keras kepala Siwon langsung berubah memelas "Andwae songsaengnim! Jangan lakukan itu. Aku akan kembali ke kelasku" lalu dia menatapku. Matanya yang hitam itu seolah membuat jungkir balik duniaku. Tatapannya lembut dan menenangkan "Aku akan kembali nanti Babby"

Aku mengangguk lalu dia berbisik sebelum membungkuk pada guru itu dan pergi meninggalkan kelasku.

"Syukur kita punya Cho Kyuhyun sebagai rem Choi Siwon jika dia berbuat seenaknya" aku bisa mendengar guru itu bergunam.

Aku duduk di bangkuku bingung dan kaget. Tak menyangka sebegitu besar arti Cho Kyuhyun dalam diri Choi Siwon. Aku juga kaget mendengar kata-kata yang dibisikan Choi Siwon tadi.

"_Hari ini kau kelihatan berbeda"_

**Chapter 4**

Kibum POV

Kupikir Siwon menyadari aku bukan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tapi ketika istirahat makan siang berlangsung dia bersikap seperti biasa. Tidak menatapku curiga sama sekali atau bertanya hal-hal aneh. Sebenarnya akulah yang ingin bertanya apa maksut perkataannya tadi tapi aku tak mau itu malah membuat rahasiaku terbongkar.

Banyak anak yang mengagap sekolah menyebalkan. Apa kau juga begitu? Kuperingatkan, sekarang kalian mungkin akan menganggap sekolah menyebalkan, melelahkan, tak ada guna dan buang-buang waktu. Tapi ketika kalian tidak bisa sekolah lagi, kalian akan sangat merindukan yang namanya sekolah. Aku belum pernah sekolah sebelumnya. Ingat kan aku mati ketika berumur 3 tahun. Mengingat itu membuatku ingin mengutuk orang yang membuatku harus menjalani takdir kejam seperti ini dan sayangnya dia adikku sendiri..

"Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan? Wajahmu kelihatan menakutkan Kyu" Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak ada" jawabku sambil memasukkan barang-barangku ke tas. Bel pulang baru saja berdering nyaring.

"Hari ini kau agak aneh Kyu" katanya lagi.

"Kau selalu aneh Ryeowook" jawabku sambil angkat bahu cuek.

"Rasanya aneh. Kau selalu mengaggilku Wookie, kenapa sekarang kau memanggilku Ryeowook" aduh cerewet benar namja satu ini.

"Ryeowook kan namamu" jawabku kesal sambil memberinya tatapan diam-atau-kau-akan-mati agar dia tutup mulut.

Tapi dasar manusia LoLa aka Loading Lama dia masih saja nyerocos "Kau juga tidak biasanya bersikap sok lemah di depan Siwon hyung. Kau kan tidak suka dianggap anak kecil yang penakut di depannya. Hari ini kau makan siang dengan sandwith tuna dan tidak menyisihkan sayur padahal kau benci sayur. Saat pelajaran music kenapa tiba-tiba kau lupa lagumu sendiri saat mani piano, kau kan bangga sekali dengan lagu ciptaanmu itu"

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Aku mau pulang" aku berdiri meninggalkan Ryeowook. Sial dia bisa menjabarkan hampir semua perbedaan tingkahku dan Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa dia tak lama lagi akan menyadari bahwa aku bukan sahabatnya.

"Kau juga tidak biasanya jutek padaku. Kau bahkan selalu merengek manja padaku, tapi hari ini sikapmu lebih dewasa dari kemarin" ternyata dia belum selesai.

Aku bersiap menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata sadis yang sudah tersusun rapi di otakku ketika seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh padanya dan melihat sepasang Lee yang sedang nyengir.

"Aku tak sabar memacu adrenalin menjadi tumpanganmu" Eunhyuk berkata semangat.

"Tenang Kyu, aku punya asuransi kok" Donghae berkata tak kalah semangat lalu mereka berdua tertawa kelebihan semangat.

"Kalian ngomong apa sih? Kenapa kalian bersikap seolah mau nebeng padaku?" aku bertanya. Apalagi ulah sahabat-sahabat hiperaktif kembaranku ini.

"Kau lupa Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook menatapku curiga.

"Lupa apa?" aku balik bertanya. Apas ih yang kulupa? Seingatku aku tak pernah mengajak siapapun pulang bersama.

"Yah ni magnae pura-pura lupa. Kau kan dulu berjanji jika akhirnya membawa mobil barumu ke sekolah kau akan mengantar kami bertiga pulang. Aku sudah menelepon supirku membawa mobilku pulang, enggak lucu kan kalau aku pulang naik bis" jelas Donghae.

Aigo bocah evil itu pernah berjanji aneh rupanya. Dasar! Dia pasti sengaja mempersulitku. Aku tidak keberatan mengantarkan mereka pulang walaupun merepotkan. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana rumah mereka. Bisa curiga –atau bahkan ketahuan jika melihat si sensitive Ryeowook- mereka jika aku bertanya rumah mereka dimana.

"Tapi,, tapi aku sudah janji pulang cepat pada eomma" aku berkilah mencari alasan kabur.

"Oh ya?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara meragukan yang kentara.

Awas saja bocah berwajah anak TK itu. Aku pasti akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti "Mianhae tapi…"

"Tidak ada alasan. Janji adalah janji. Seorang pria sejati akan selalu menepati janjinya" Si monyet sirkus itu berkata sok keren.

Tak bisa lagi menolak aku hanya mengangguk. Ketiga namja merepotkan di depanku bertos-tos ria. Aha! Aku bisa melihat alamat mereka dari data sekolah "Aku ke toilet dulu ya. Tunggu saja di parkiran"

"Oke! Jangan lama-lama. Aku tidak sabar naik ferarri" Donghae berkata.

"Mobilmu kan juga Ferrari Hae" Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"Tapi warnanya merah. Aku mau biru" jawab Donghae.

Aku tak memperdulikan obrolan mereka. Aku harus bergegas melihat alamat mereka atau…

Buuuukkk

Aku tak sempat menghindar saat bola basket entah dari mana menghantam keningku

Kyuhyun POV

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar saat aku merasakan kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling seperti dihantam sesuatu dengan keras. Aku melihat sekitar berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya kepalaku kenapa sih? Aku kan baru bangun tidur bagaimana bisa ada yang menghantamnya? Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju cermin untuk melihat seberapa kacau penampilanku. Tapi aku langsung berteriak kaget melihat apa yang dipantulkan di cermin besar itu.

TIDAK ADA! Ya, tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada sedikitpun pantulan diriku disana. Hanya ada pantulan bagian kamarku yang tepat ada di belakangku. Tanganku gemetar ketika dengan perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh cermin itu. Tapi lagi-;lagi aku mendapatkan hal aneh. Bukannya menyentuh kaca dingin, tanganku malah menembusnya.

Seiring dengan denyutan kepalaku yang mulai hilang, aku kembali mengingat detik-detik terakhir sebelum aku keanehan ini mulai terjadi. Kibum hyung, roh dan pertukuran tempat. Aku memandang kedua telapak tanganku yang baru kusadari terlihat sedikit tembus pandang. Jadi sekarang aku hanya sebuah _roh?_. Berarti saat ini Kibum hyunglah yang menggunakan tubuhku? Kira-kira apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Ahhkkk! Aku penasaran.

Merasa bosan aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Aneh rasanya ketika aku berjalan tidak ada terdengar suara langkah, bahkan ketika aku berniat membuka pintu, aku malah menembus pintunya. Wah, mari kita ambil positifnya, aku tak perlu bersusah payah membuka pintu, tinggal tembus saja.

Ketika menuruni tangga aku mendengar suara eomma berbicara dengan Hangeng hyung. Si hyung China itu tidak kuliah? Rajin benar dia berkunjung ke rumahku. Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, bagaimanapun dia kan sepupuku. Hanya saja aku masih kesal padanya karena dia tidak memberitahuku lebih awal tentang kakak kembarku. Walau aku tahu meski dia memberitahuku lebih cepat tidak akan mencegah rohku berkelana tanpa tubuh. Bagaimanapun akulah yang salah karena sudah membunuh hyungku sendiri.

"Kenapa Kyunnie belum pulang juga sampai sekarang. Harusnya aku lebih meyakinkan appanya agar dia tidak usah bawa mobil" eomma berkata dengan suara cemas. Eh? Kibum hyung membawa mobil ke sekolah? Aigo! Pasti Siwon hyung heboh seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Ayolah ajjuma Kyu sudah 17 tahun. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Cobalah percaya padanya" saran Hangeng hyung. Hyung, kau sungguh laki-laki bijak. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan memaafkanmu semudah itu.

Aku sudah sampai di depan mereka. Eomma sibuk berjalan bolak-balik di ruang keluarga yang besar sedang Hangeng hyung menonton berita saham dalam bahasa China. Aku teringat film sedih yang pernah kutonton bersama Wookie dan Lee couple. Cerita tentang seorang anak yang meninggal tanpa sempat minta maaf pada eommanya. Sang eomma bisa melihat hantu anakknya. Mungkin saja eomma bisa melihatku.

"EOMMA…." Aku berteriak memanggilnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti. Aku menahan nafas. Eomma bisa mendengarku.

Tapi sayangnya dia malah berkata "Phabo benar aku! Aku telepon saja HPnya" lalu dia berjalan cepat ke meja tempat telepon rumah yang ada di dekatnya.

Gagal sudah. Aku menatap Hangeng hyung yang benar-benar memberikan seluruh konsentrasinya pada TV LCD di depannya. Kita coba lagi. Aku menatapnya sambil berkonsentrasi keras "Hyung… Hangeng hyung…" aku memanggilnya, tapi tidak dengan berteriak. Aku memanggilnya dengan suara pelan "Tolong aku hyung…"

Seketika itu Hangeng hyung menatapku. Sungguh! Dia menatap mataku. Tatapannya berusaha terfokus. Apa dia bisa melihatku? Ayolah hyung! Lihat aku. Kami bertatapan sangat lama. Aku berusaha tidak memutuskan kontak mata dengannya.

"Apa yang kau liaht disana Hannie?" eommaku bertanya dan sontak kontak mataku dan Hangeng hyung terputus.

Hangeng hyung tampak terkejut. Dia menatap eomma sebentar kemudian menatapku. Aku merasakan sebuah harapan padanya "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa lukisan kuda itu agak mengingatkanku dengan Siwon"

Hancur lagi harapanku. Jadi sedari tadi Hangeng hyung menatap lukisan kuda tepat di belakangku bukannya menatapku?

"Kyu bilang dia sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar pulang teman-temannya, tapi sebentar lagi dia pulang" Eomma memberitahu Hangeng hyung.

Hangeng hyung yang entah kenapa masih saja sesekali melirik lukisan kuda bodoh itu hanya mengangguk. Apa sebegitu indahnya lukisan itu. Aku berbalik dan melihat lukisan kuda itu dengan seksama. Tak ada yang istimewa dan sama sekali tidak mirip Siwon hyung kecuali keperkasaannya. Eh tunggu! Jangan-jangan Hangeng hyung menyukai Siwon hyung? Ah pantas saja aku merasa aneh. Mereka akrab tapi setiap bertemu saling bertengkar tapi saling merindukan. Astaga! Apakah aku harus bersaing dengannya? Aku menatap Hangeng hyung yang sekarang kembali berkonsentrasi pada TV.

Belum sempat aku memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang perasaan Hangeng hyung aku mendengar suaraku berteriak riang "Aku pulang…." Serius itu suaraku. Aku tak mungkin salah karena aku selalu mendengarnya setiap aku berbicara tapi sekarang aku sama sekali tidak membuka mulut.

"Sudah pulang Kyunnie chagi" Eomma segera menuju pintu depan.

Oya! Aku lupa sekarangkan Kibum hyung yang memakai tubuhku. Wajar saja suaranya sama sepertiku. Aku tersenyum menyambut kepulangannya tapi senyumku langsung lenyap begitu melihat orang yang merangkulnya.

"Kau kesini juga Wonnie" Hangeng hyung berkata sambil mematikan TV.

"Kau sendiri hyung libur kuliah?" Tanya Siwon mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Kibum. Entah kenapa rasanya hatiku seperti ditusuk. Walau Siwon hyung memeluk tubuhku, roh Kibum hyunglah yang ada disana.

"Hari ini kuliahku sampai jam 12. Daripada makan siang di luar lebih baik makan gratis disini" jawab Hangeng hyung enteng "Bolehkan Kyunnie?"

Kibum hyung yang tadi sedang melihatku mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hangeng hyung "Tentu saja boleh hyung. Inikan juga rumahmu" dia tersenyum manis sekali.

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan Kyunnie" kata Siwon hyung kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kyu saja tidak keberatan dipanggil Kyunnie" Hangeng mengangkat bahu.

"Aduh kalian berdua ini hobby sekali berantem" biasanya aku menjadi penengah tapi kulihat Kibum hyung malah menikmati perkengkaran mereka jadi eommalah kali ini yang menjadi penengah.

Setelah saling menukar deathglare Siwon hyung dan Hangeng hyung beranjak mengikuti Eomma menuju ruang makan. Mereka berebutan ingin berjalan di sebelah Kibum hyung. Aneh rasanya melihat itu karena biasanya akulah yang ada ditengah mereka. Kibum hyung sempat menoleh ke belakang sebentar lalu tersenyum puas melihatku berdiri disana menontonnya.

Seperti berada di luar lingkaran padahal akulah bagian dari lingkaran. Itulah yang kurasakan ketika aku melihat Kibum hyung, Siwon hyung, Hangeng hyung dan eomma asik mengobrol banyak hal selagi menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Kibum hyung tak pernah berhenti tersenyum setiap salah satu dari yang ada disana memberinya perhatian. Ada perasaan iri ketika melihatnya. Perasaan yang mengatakan 'harusnya akulah yang ada disana'. Aku tahu itu teerdengar egois, tapi itulah yang kurasakan.

Aku juga merasa sangat sedih ketika tak ada satupun orang-orang terdekatku yang menyadari bahwa yang duduk di sebelah mereka bukanlah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Eomma bersikap seperti biasa, memaksaku makan sayur. Siwon hyung tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pengawasannya padaku seolah aku akan tiba-tiba merasa sakit atau kewalahan. Hangeng hyung juga menatap sayang padaku. Tapi ironisnya bukan aku, melainkan Kibum hyung dan mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi setidaknya aku mengerti satu hal. Siwon hyung bercerita tentang bola basket yang menghantam kepala Kibum hyung dan tepat saat itu aku yang merasakan sakit. Bukankah itu berarti aku masih terhubung dengan tubuhku?

Setelah menyelesaikan makan, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan melanjutkan obrolan. Aku hanya bisa diam di pojokan menatap sedih mereka sampai akhirnya senja datang dan pesta itu bubar.

Author POV

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan" senyum manis Kibum terpahat indah di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang kalau hyung menikmatinya" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum tak kalah manisnya. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di kamar Kyuhyun setelah kedua tamu namja tampan mereka pamit pulang.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Senyumnya lenyap entah kemana "Jangan munafik Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan kakak kembarnya bingung "Apa?"

Mata elang Kibum terlihat menyipit sengit "Kau tidak senangkan saat aku mengambil tubuhmu. Aku bisa lihat ketika Siwon merangkulku, kau kelihatan siap membunuhku. Well walaupun memang kau sudah membunuhku"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan kata membunuh hyung? Aku sungguh minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menderita" mati-matian sang magnae menahan tangisnya. Apa roh bisa menangis? Kyuhyun tidak mau mencobanya.

"Maaf saja tak akan membuat kebahagianku kembali" jawab Kibum dingin lalu tiba-tiba dia tersenyum "Yah, tapi aku lumayan bahagia karena besok Siwon akan mengajakku kencan"  
Kyuhyun terkejut "Siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku dan Siwon ah maksutku Siwon hyung atau Wonnie hyung" Kibum menjawab sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ta..tapi" Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti.

"Kenapa kau cemburu? Kau iri?" senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Ani. Aku hanya kaget"

"Pembohong" Kibum menunjuk kening Kyuhyun dengan jarinya –atau jari Kyuhyun sebenarnya- "Matamu jelas mengatakan itu. Aku juga bisa melihat kau menatap iri ketika aku, eomma dan dua hyung kesayanganmu makan dan ngobrol bersama. Kau pasti merasa terasingi padahal kau ada disana kan?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa membantah karena memang itulah yang dia rasakan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau memang sama saja denganku. Kau merasa tidak adil ketika berada di posisiku jadi wajar aku mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku seandainya kau tidak ada" jelas Kibum "Aku yakin seandainya kau berada di posisiku sejak awal kau pasti akan melakukan hal ini juga"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menatap tegas mata hyungnya –atau matanya sendiri- "Aku tak akan melakukannya. Cukup melihat saudara yang kusayangi hidup bahagia sudah membuatku tenang"

Plakkkkk

Kibum menampar keras pipi Kyuhyun -Roh Kyuhyun-. Seperti ketika merasakan kepalanya seperti dihantam dengan keras ketika bangun tidur, Kyuhyun merasakan perih di pipinya akibat tamparan hyungnya "Jangan berkata seolah kau bisa melakukannya. Itulah yang kubenci darimu Kyuhyun. Kau munafik dan sok baik"

Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit. Ingin membantah perkataan hyungnya tapi dia merasa tubuhnya lemas dan sulit bernafas. Dia terjatuh ke lantai.

Brukkkk

Aneh bukankah roh tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun ketika jatuh? Pandangan Kyuhyun makin kabur tapi dia bisa melihat tubuhnya juga jatuh terduduk di lantai "Bu…Bummie h..hyung?"

"Brengsek! Sepertinya tubuhmu sudah terlalu lama pisah dengan rohnya. Kau harus kembali ke tubuhmu. Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu kalian terbiasa berpisah" Kibum berkata pelan karena merasa tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

Tertatih-tatih Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun yang meremas piyamanya untuk menghilangkan sesak nafasnya. Dia mencium bibir adiknya seperti tadi pagi.

Setelah mengatasi kepalanya yang pusing bukan main, roh Kyuhyun berhasil kembali ke tubuhnya sedangkan roh Kibum keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Suatu kemajuan kau tidak pingsan" komentar Kibum. Dia sebenarnya tidak rela keluar secepat itu dari tubuh Kyuhyun tapi dia tak mau tubuh itu mati karena terlalu lama berpisah dengan roh sebenarnya.

Meski sudah kembali ke tubuhnya, tidak seperti Kibum –atau roh Kibum- yang terlihat baik-baik saja, tubuh Kyuhyun terasa lemas seperti jelly walau nafasnya sudah tidak sesak lagi.

Kibum membantu Kyuhyun bangun dan memapahnya ke kasurnya "Kau dengar besok sore kita harus melakukan perpindahan tempat lagi. Aku tak mau setelah susah payah berhasil mengajak Siwon hyung kencan malah kau yang pergi dengannya. Banyak istirahat dan jaga tubuhku dengan baik"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk. Jujur dia merasa senang Kibum perhatian padanya, walau dia tahu yang dikawatirkan Kibum hanyalah tubuh pinjamannya.

"Tenang saja, setelah ini kau tidak perlu merasakan sakit karena setelah sekali dua kali tubuhmu akan bisa menerima rohku seutuhnya" Kibum menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas dada.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Dia terlalu lelah sehingga dia tertidur dengan lelap.

Kibum menatap wajah tidur adiknya. Kalau boleh jujur, ada perasaan sedih melihat adiknya kesakitan tapi perasaan itu kalah oleh dendam yang selama 14 tahun menumpuk dalam hatinya. Tanpa bisa ditahannya dia mengelus lembut surai hitam adiknya "Maaf karena aku membebanimu seperti ini Kyunnie. Semoga kau bisa bertahan setelah ini"

TBC

Sengaja ngasi 2 chapter sekaligus biar cepet sampai chapter 9,,

Biar seimbang disini dan di blog sana,,

Mau lebih banyak lagi?

Makanya Review,,

Hehehehe

Mianhae buat Snower karena Kibum disini OOC banget O

Gomawo buat yang review dan mau membaca FF ini,,

nice to meet you

Anin :3


	5. Chapter 5 & 6

**Dangerous Twin**

Title : Dangerous Twin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family, Mistery(?).

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Semua cast adalah ciptaan Tuhan,, walau salah satu dari mereka _Kyuhyun_ adalah

suami masa depan Author.

Warning : boyXboy, typo(s), OOC, failed mistery, angst(maybe).

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia memiliki suara indah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Dia memiliki otak cerdas yang membuat guru-guru kalah telak darinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua yang perhatian dan memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang dengan tulus mendukung dan menyayaginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Tapi dia harus rela memberikan hidupnya yang sempurna itu kepada Cho Kibum, kakak kembarnya.

**Chapter 5**

Author POV

Sumpah Kibum tak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai dia terus mengelus lembut rambut adiknya. Seandainya sang eomma tidak datang untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, Kibum pasti akan terus melakukan itu sampai pagi. Sayangnya ketika Kibum melihat betapa cemasnya sang eomma saat tak juga bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun membuat perasaan sayang yang dia rasakan menguap dibawa angin.

Mata hitam tajamnya memancarkan perasaan iri dan kesal saat orang tuanya dengan heboh dan kawatir memanggil dokter untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak juga bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tenanglah Tuan dan Nyonya, Kyuhyun hanya mengalami kelelahan. Kemungkinan besar itu karena aktivitasnya yang padat dan banyaknya beban pikiran sehingga membuatnya stress" Dokter Jang –Dokter Keluarga Cho- memberitahu sepasang suami istri yang cemas tingkat dewa itu. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga Dokter Jang memasang infus di tangan Tuan Muda Cho. Merasa akan muntah saking muaknya Kibum menghilang dari sana meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang berjaga di samping ranjang adik kembarnya.

Sepanjang malam Mr dan Mrs Cho sama sekali tidak beranjak dari samping Kyuhyun. Kedua insan itu terlihat begitu lega ketika anak mereka akhirnya membuka mata.

"Chagi…" panggil sang eomma lembut.

Istirahat sepanjang hari membuat tubuh Kyuhyun kembali segar walau kepalanya masih lumayan berat. Setidaknya rasa lelahnya sudah menghilang. Melihat kecemasan dalam mata kedua orang tuanya Kyuhyun tersenyum berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemas itu "Aku baik-baik saja eomma"

"Itu kalimat favoritmu nak" sang appa membalas senyum anaknya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Kyunnie? Tidak biasanya kamu tiba-tiba sakit padahal kemarin sore keadaanmu baik-baik saja" Tanya sang eomma masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa cemas pada anak satu-satunya. Yah setidaknya anak satu-satunya yang msih hidup.

Tentu saja ada yakni kakaknya yang bangkit dari kematian dan mengklaim bahwa seharusnya dia masih hidup dan adiknyalah yang seharusnya mati. Tapi bukannya mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng "Ani. Tugas sekolahku sangat banyak. Mungkin aku hanya agak lelah"

Ayolah siapapun tahu otak secerdas Kyuhun tidak akan mengeluh walaupun diberi soal anak mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Sayangnya sang orang tua yang tidak ingin memaksa anaknya bercerita hanya menghembuskan nafas menyadari ada yang aneh dengan anak mereka.

Tanpa sengaja mata Kyuhyun menangkap angka yang ditunjukkanjam dinding di kamarnya. Jam 1 siang. Oh God! Bukankah jam 4 nanti dia ada janji dengan Siwon hyung-nya? Atau lebih tepatnya Kibum yang ada janji. Dengan panik Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya tapi infus pada tangannya menghalangi.

"Mau kemana Kyu? Kau harus istirahat. Kondisimu masih lemah. Lagipula ini hari minggu" sang appa menatap tidak suka ketika anaknya berusaha melepas infus pada tangannya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Siwon hyung. Aku sudah sembuh appa. Biarkan aku pergi bersama Siwon hyung" jawab Kyuhyun masih sibuk melepas paksa infusnya.

"Telepon saja Siwon dan katakan kau sedang sakit. Dia pasti mau mengerti" takut Kyuhyun akan memaksa membuka infus dengan kasar dan melukai tangannya, sang eomma membantu anaknya melepas infus.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Merasa lega kepalanya tidak berdenyut lagi "Aku sudah janji. Aku sangat ingin pergi dengan Siwon hyung. Kumohon" Kyuhyun mengingat betapa semangat dan senangnya Bummie hyungnya membahas acara 'kencan' dengan Siwon membuat dia tidak tega jika acara 'kencan' itu harus batal karena kesalahannya. Tapi syukur jurus terakhir andalannya yakni 'memohon' dengan puppy eyes_nya tak pernah gagal membuat semua orang menuruti keinginannya.

"Baiklah tapi jangan pulang malam dan kalau suadh lelah langsung pulang. Arra?" titah Mr Cho.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia berhasil menyelamatkan 'kencan' kakaknya. Walau jujur, dia merasakan sesuatu melilit perutnya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman membayangkan kakaknya akan pergi dengan Siwon hyung yang disukainya.

Setelah makan banyak –Kyuhyun tak habis pikir nafsu makannya begitu besar saking terkuras energinya untuk pertukaran tempat- dan menerima ceramah kedua orang tuanya tentang berbagai hal yang harus dai perhatikan demi kesehatannya, Kyuhyun bersiap-siap. Mandi membuatnya segar seperti HP yang baru dicas sampai penuh.

"Kerja bagus. Hebat juga kau bisa meyakinkan mereka agar mengijinkanmu keluar rumah setelah hampir 24 jam tidur seperti orang mati" Kibum yang sedang duduk di kasur Kyuhyun berkata sambil membolak-balik majalah game yang dia dapat di atas meja belajar adiknya ketika sang adik baru keluar kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian dari kakaknya.

"Aku heran apa yang membuatmu begitu tergila-gila dengan game ini? Ini sungguh membosankan!" Kibum melempar majalah game yang tadi dibacanya sembarang arah.

Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk "Aku juga bingung kenapa hyung sangat suka membaca buku. Apalagi buku aneh tebal kusam padahal waktu itu hyung belum bisa baca sama sekali"

Kibum tersenyum mengingat ketika kecil dia sering meminta dibelikan buku seperti itu. Dia belum bisa membaca dan meminta eommanya membacakan itu sebagai dongeng. Padahal isinya cerita mistis seperti dunia lain dan iblis yang mengerikana. Tapi dia sangat suka cerita-cerita seperti itu "Daripada kau cerewet seperi itu cepat pakai baju yang sudah kusiapkan" Kibum menunjuk pakaian yang sudah dia siapkan di atas kasur tepat disebelahnya.

"Hyung menyiapkannya untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Dia teringat dulu ketika mereka berdua mandi bareng Kibumlah yang memilihkan baju untuknya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mau aku merusak kencanku dengan selera fashionmu yang parah" Kibum angkat bahu menatap adiknya yang masih memakai handuk.

Senyum Kyuhyun tidak menghilang mendengar alasan kakaknya. Dia cukup senang kakaknya kembali perhatian padanya walaupun hanya agar tubuh pinjamannya baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun memakai baju pilihan kakaknya berupa kaos lengan pendek berleher V berwarna putih dilapisi kemeja merah panjang yang semua kancingnya tidak terpasang. Celana panjang hitam membalut sempurna kaki jenjang Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengamati hasil pilihan fashionnya "Cocok. Tidak terlalu murahan dan tidak kaku. Pas untuk cowok penggoda yang berkelas"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya bingung. Cowok penggoda?

"Sudah cepat sisir rambutmu. Jangan rapi-rapi buat dia berantakan tapi jangan aut-autan" perintah Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun bingung apa yang dimaksud dengan 'berantakan tapi tidak aut-autan' tapi Kibum tersenyum puas melihat rambut Kyuhyun yang disisir asalah oleh yang punya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar. Cepat kemari. Kita bertukar tempat" titah sanak sulung Cho itu.

Meski diperintah terus dari tadi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tanpa banyak berpikir Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum yang duduk masih duduk di ranjangnya. Dia memejamkan matanya ketika sensani dingin itu datang lagi. Kepalanya terasa sakit tapi tidak sesakit ketika pertama kali. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya keras berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang diarasakan. Kibum memegang pundak adiknya erat agar jika sang adik pingsan dia tidak akan terjatuh ke lantai.

Rasa sakit itu mereda Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajahnya sendiri yang sedang menatapnya denagn tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Meski menggunakan tubuh Kyuhyun, Kibum selalu berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa rasanya masih sakit?" Kibum bertanya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit ketika 'pertukaran tempat' berlangsung berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang meregang nyawa melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aniya. Sudah lebih baik dari yang pertama"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku jadi bisa sering melakukannya tanpa membuatmu mati terlalu cepat" Kibum berdiri dari pose duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju cermin untuk melihat penampilannya.

"Siwon hyung mengajak hyung kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dan sedikit iri.

Kibum tersenyum mistrius "Kau tidak pernah kencan ya? Masa kau tidak tahu kemana orang akan mengajak pasangannya kencan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Rasanya sangat tidak enak membayangkan Kibum dan Siwon sebagai pasangan. Hatinya seolah berteriak 'Akulah pasangan Siwon hyung' tapi mulutnya hanya berkata "Aku tidak tahu"

"Maklum saja selama ini tidak ada yang pernah mengajakmu berkencan sih" Kibum angkat bahu tidak peduli. Dia mengecek waktu di jam tangan sport merahnya "Sudah hampir jam 4 sebentar lagi Siwon hyung pasti menjemputku dan kami bisa segera berkencan mesra"

Kyuhyun menyadari Kibum yang biasanya memanggil Siwon dengan Siwon saja sekarang menggunakan Siwon Hyung dan Kyuhyun tahu itu bukan bertanda baik untuknya.

"Aku peringatkan kau tidak boleh mengikutiku dan Siwon. Kalau sampai aku melihat rohmu berkeliaran disekitar kami aku tidak akan segan-segan menyakitimu dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Arra?"

Kalimat Kibum yang seperti ancaman membuat Kyuhyun yang berniat membuntuti diam-diam kencan mereka segera mengangguk dan membatalkan niatnya.

"Bagus. Lagipula kau pasti tidak suka melihat apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti" Kibum berkata.

Kyuhyun menatap kembarannya bingung "Apa maksut hyung?"

Killer smile yang sangat indah terpantri dibibir tipis Kyuhyun yang saat ini dikendalikan Kibum "Aku akan berciuman dengan Siwon hyung"

Rasa sakit kepala yang tadinya lenyap kini menghantamnya dengan kuantitas jauh lebih menyakitkan tapi rasa itu menyerang hatinya "Mwo?"

"Kyunnie Siwon sudah datang. Dia menunggumu di bawah chagi" suara Mrs Cho terdengar di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ne eomma" jawab Kibum lalu dia menatap adiknya yang masih membeku shock. Mata elangnya berkilat-kilat puas "Sampai nanti Kyunnie. Tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan Siwon hyung turun lebih dari pinggangku"

Kibum POV

Kencan yang ada di pikiranku jauh lebih baik dari ini. Bayangkan saja setelah aku susah payah memancing Siwon hyung dengan berbagai cara agar dia mengajakku sekedar 'jalan-jalan' kami malah makan malam di Restoran Herbal hanya gara-gara dia tidak mau aku sakit dan muntah-muntah karena makan sembarangan. Mengingat orang tua Choi Siwon yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan mobil terbesar di Korea dia pasti bisa membayar restoran di hotel bintang 7 dan menyewa atap restoran itu hanya untuk dinner kami berdua. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Makan malam sup kentang dan wortel tumis.

"Jangan melihatku seolah aku melukai harga dirimu Kyunnie. Kau sedang tidak fit. Aku tidak mau gara-gara kau memaksakan diri menepati janjimu padaku sakitmu malah makin parah" Siwon hyung menatapku dengan senyum mengembang membuat dua lesung pipinya yang indah terlihat luar biasa sexy.

"Aku mau makan daging" jawabku mencoba seperti Kyuhyun sang pecinta daging dan pemusnah sayuran.

"Sudahlah ayo makan" Siwon hyung malah mengacak-acak rambutku.

Setelah menatapnya sebal aku memakan makanan di depanku. Wow! Untuk ukuran sayuran, makanan ini enak juga. Lagipula aku bukan vegetalbe hater seperti si kembaran manjaku itu.

"Bagaimana enakkan?" Senyum Siwon hyung makin lebar membuat pipiku memerah.

Aku mengangguk "Enak sekali hyung" jawabku jujur.

"Aku senang kau tidak muntah-muntah hebat seperti terakhir kali aku memaksamu makan sayur kemarin" Siwon hyung menatapku senang.

Eh? Si Phabo Kyuhyun itu sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa makan sayur sampai detik ini? Astaga hebat juga anak itu bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Aku jadi teringat ketika kami berusia 2 tahun dia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena sayuran yang dia makan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Dia hampir saja harus dioperasi. Mungkin gara-gara itu dia sangat membenci yang namanya sayuran.

"Setelah selesai makan kita nonton di bioskop ya. Aku sudah dapat tiket film yang kau suka" Siwon hyung melanjutkan makannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sejak dulu aku selalu mengutuk kebiasan adikku yang sangat suka film dongeng. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka. Waktu kecil aku sangat menyukai dongeng tapi itu dulu. Sayangnya si bodoh itu tetap menyukai dongeng dan cerita omong kosong lainnya sampai sekarang. Siwon hyung dengan bangga menunjukkan tiket bioskop dengan film berjudul 'Putri Duyung'. Aku mengerang frustasi dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tak ingin membuatnya curiga.

Aku memandang antrian orang-orang yang masuk ke museum dan mataku langsung membulat sempurna menemukan sebuah poster film besar bertulisan 'Detective Conan Movvie Spesial Pembunuhan di Pulau Burung'. Bagai disengat lebah –walau aku belum pernah merasakannya- aku langsung menarik tangan Siwon hyung dan berkata cepat tanpa spasi "Akuinginnontonfilmconanpokok nyafilmcoanandanharusitu"

"Kyu bicaramu cepat sekali seperti Eunhyuk jika ngerap. Kau bilang apa? Coba ucapkan pelan-pelan dan tark nafas" Siwon hyung menatapku bingung dan cemas.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapannya aku mengulanginya dengan tidak sabar "Aku ingin nonton film Conan. Pokoknya film Conan dan harus itu" aku menunjuk poster film Conan yang bergambar orang Jepang dengan pakaian seragam ala Shinichi.

"Tapi kamu kan tidak suka film pembunuhan. Parahnya begitu melihat darah kau langsung pusing dan mual" Siwon hyung berkata.

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku mau yang itu. Kalau hyung tidak mau, aku akan nonton sendiri" aku sudah berniat meninggalkannya yang terlalu lama berpikir.

Siwon hyung menahan lenganku "Baiklah. Jangan cepat ngambek. Ayo kita nonton film itu"

Setelah lumayan lama mengantri kami akhirnya berdiri di antrian terdepan. Dengan senyum sumringah nan cerah aku menatap wanita pengurus tiket itu dengan penuh harap. Tanganku sudah siap menyentuh tiket itu ketika sebuah tangan yang lebih besar merebutnya lebih dulu. Aku memandang orang itu dengan marah.

"Maaf man, pacarku sangat ingin nonton ini. Kalian nonton yang lain saja" dia berkata.

Aku sudah siap menyemburnya dengan sunpah serapahku tapi Siwon hyung mengenggam tanganku erat "Sudahlah Kyu, kita beli yang lain saja" dia lalu berbicara pada wanita pengurus tiket itu "Kami beli 2 tiket film ini"

Setelah pulih dari shock terpesonanya melihat ketampanan Siwon hyung wanita itu menjawab dengan sedih "Maaf tapi tiket tadilah yang terakhir"

Aku benci kata maaf. Kuhentakkan tangan Siwon hyung yang menggenggam tanganku dan berlari mengejar orang yang merebut tiket emasku itu. Dia sudah hampir masuk pintu teater. Aku menarik pundaknya dan mentapnya murka "Kembalikan tiketku!"

Orang itu agak kaget lalu melihatku dari atas ke bawah seolah menilai kelihaianku berkelahi "Jangan berteriak di telingaku dengan suara cemprengmu nak. Dan ini tiketku aku saudah membayarnya tadi"

Nak? Cih umurnya bahkan baru 20 tahun tapi dia menganggapku bocah 5 tahun "Cepat berikan tiket itu atau kau akan menyesal"

Dia dan pacarnya tertawa. Wanita yang menjadi pacarnya adalah gadis SMA bermike up layaknya tante-tante ganjen itu mengibas-ibaskan 2 tiket emasku layaknya kipas "Kau ingin ini?" dia menggibas-ibaskan lagi tiket itu di depan wajahku. Dengan gerakan cepat aku merebutnya.

"Auww" dia meringis saat tangannya kuhentakkan dengan kasar "Oppa… dia menyakitiku" adunya.

Aku menatap kedua orang tak penting itu sekilas lalu berbalik mencari Siwon hyung tapi baru beberapa langkah, namja tadi mendorongku. Aku terjatuh ke lantai dengan lutut lebih dulu. Sialan lututku pasti lecet tapi tidak terasa sakit karena Kyuhyunlah yang merasakan sakitnya. Aku bersiap bangun dan membalasnya saat aku melihat siluet orang bergerak sangat cepat menerjang namja perebut tiket emasku itu. Dan siluet itu adalah tubuh kekar Siwon hyung.

Tidak hanya menerjangnya. Siwon hyung menhantamkan tinju mentahnya ke hidung orang itu sampai menghasilkan suara tulang patah yang menyakitkan. Aku tersentak mendengar suara geraman menakutkan yang keluar dari bibir Siwon hyung "Bedebah macam kau berani sekali menyakiti Kyuhyun. Tak akan kubiarkan orang kotor sepertimu menyentuhnya. Kau akan merasakan neraka jika berani muncul dihadapan kami lagi"

Total 3 kali pukulan cukup membuat wajah orang itu babak belur tak berbentuk. Tak ada satu orangpun yang berani melerai perkelahian itu. Semua orang seolah membeku oleh aura kelam membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh Choi Siwon. Merasa lawannya tidak berdaya lagi Siwon hyung melempar orang itu seperti kaos kaki bau. Dia mengeluarkan dompet dan melempar orang itu dengan lembaran-lembaran seratus ribu won banyak sekali "Itu untuk bayar tiketnya"

Aku masih tak bergerak sedikitpun ketika Siwon hyung akhirnya berbalik. Wajah sangarnya langsung berubah lembut begitu melihatku. Dia berjalan cepat meraihku dalam pelukannya "Kau tak apa-apa kan Kyunnie? Orang itu tidak melukaimu kan?"

Butuh waktu 3 detik bagiku untuk mengerti perubahan drastis ekspresi dan sikap namja tampan di depanku ini "Ne hyung, aku baik-baik saja"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap setiap senti wajahku memastikan tidak ada luka disana. Hal itu membuatku salah tingkah. Sial kenapa tiba-tiba aku bersikap seperti yeoja puber begini sih!

"Maaf, tapi kalian sudah berbuat keributan" seorang petugas berseragam mendekati kami. Dia sedari tadi hanya diam tak berani mengganggu Siwon hyung karena melihat betapa mengerikannya namja itu "Sebaiknya kalian…"

"Yak! Jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya" ekspresi Siwon hyung kembali sangar ketika petugas itu berniat memegang lenganku.

Seperti melihat setan. Petugas itu gemetar. Siwon hyung kembali menatapku dan ekspresinya kembali lembut "Kajja Kyunnie kita nonton film Conan. Kau sangat ingin menontonnya kan?"

Deg

Senyum manis berlesung pipi itu membuat wajahku merona merah.

**Chapter 6**

Author POV

Sudah sebulan sejak Kyuhyun dan Kibum melakukan 'pertukaran tempat' pertama kali. Sejak itu pula Kibum sering menggunakan tubuh Kyuhyun. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia lebih sering menggunakannya dari yang punya tubuh sendiri. Selama dia menggunakan tubuh adik kembarnya, Kibum berusaha keras menarik perhatian Siwon. Dia juga senang bermanja-manja pada Hangeng. Keinginannya yang aneh-aneh selalu dituruti orang tuanya. Tapi meski begitu, Kibum berakting sempurna sebagai Kyuhyun sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang curiga padanya.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Tak bisa dipungkiri kadang dia kesal setiap melihat Kibum yang begitu manja pada oang-orang yang disayanginya. Tapi dia juga tak bisa memungkiri dialah pihak yang salah disini karena dialah penyebab Kibum melakukan hal ini. Berusaha untuk sabar, hanya itu yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Sayangnya ada perasaan kecewa di hati Kyuhyun ketika tidak ada satupun diantara orang-orang yang begitu dia sayangi menyari bahwa Kibumlah yang selama ini menempati tubuhnya.

"Lucu juga kau bisa bertahan sampai sekarang" roh Kibum yang baru kelur dari tubuh Kibum menatap datar adiknya yang masih berusaha menetralkan rasa sakitnya. Meski sudah sebulan, rasa sakit pertukaran tempat itu masih terasa walau sudah berkurang lebih dari setengahnya.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris perkataan hyungnya. Dia lebih memilih merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke kasur. Selalu seperti ini. Setelah Kibum mengembalikan tubuhnya, rasa lemas selalu mendominasi setiap sendi dan tulangnya.

"Meski belum seutuhnya, tubuhmu sudah mulai menerima rohku. Tapi tetap saja dia lebih memilih roh aslinya. Menyebalkan" Kibum dduduk di ranjang Kyuhyun "Tapi tadi di sekolah sungguh menyenangkan. Aku tak tahu kalau Siwon hyung pencium yang hebat"

Kyuhyun sempat lega ketika kencan pertama Siwon dan Kibum tidak diwarnai ciuman. Mendengar perkataan Kibum sekarang Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya "Bohong! Kalian tidak melakukan itu!"

"Sudah kuduga kau mengikutiku" Kibum tersenyum puas melihat hasil jebakannya.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun memang membuntuti Kibum diam-diam. Mengawasi apa yang dilakukan Kibum dengan tubuhnya "Wajar saja aku hanya mengikuti tubuhku"

Senyum puas Kibum berubah menjadi seringaian "Kau sudah berani mengklaim tubuh itu tubuhmu?" Kibum menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Selama ini Kyuhyun sudah cukup mengalah "Memang benar ini tubuhku. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi di masa lalu tubuh ini memang milikku. Buktinya tubuh ini lebih memilih rohku daripada rohmu hyung"

Seringaian di bibir Kibum sungguh tampak menakutkan "Kita lihat saja. Pada akhirnya akulah yang akan hidup"

"Aku membiarkan hyung melakukan apapun yang ingin hyung lakukan. Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja jika hyung ingin merebut Siwon hyung" ucap Kyuhyun marah. Dia sudah lelah dijadikan boneka oleh roh kakaknya yang sudah mati.

"Kau sungguh mencintai Choi Siwon itu? Aku pasti bisa merebutnya darimu dan kau hanya bisa gigit jari" Kibum memandangkan adiknya meremehkan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan" Kyuhyun memandang kakaknya bertekat tau mau mengalah kali ini.

"Kau akan menyesal melakukan ini Cho Kyuhyun" ancam Kibum lalu dia menghilang.

Sayangnya saat itu Kyuhyun tidak menyadari dia sungguh-sungguh akan menyesal.

Kyuhyun POV

Sudah seminggu Kibum hyung tidak datang untuk bertukar tempat. Apa dia sudah menyerah? Atau parahnya dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Membayangkan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kibum hyung membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Aku memang kesal dan marah padanya karena bersikap seperti ingin menguasai semua hal tentang hidupku. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Dialah orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Aku tak peduli meski dengan memberi tubuhku aku akan kesakitan atau bahkan mati. Aku hanya ingin Kibum hyung menghargaiku, menyayangiku seperti dulu. Apa harapanku terlalu tinggi? Walau tak bisa kusangkala da bagian dari diriku yang senang Kibum tidak mengaggu hidupku lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan ke ruang makan. Sebentar lagi makan malam aku tak ingin eomma harus memanggilku dulu. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku melewati kamar orang tuaku. Aku mendengar suara tangis. Suaranya terdengar samar-samar dan seperti tertahan. Aku mengintip dari pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup sempurna itu. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Merasa penasaran aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam.

Aku sering masuk ke kamar orang tuaku. Tidak ada yang berubah disini. Entah mengapa pandanganku tertuju pada lukisan Snow White besar yang dipajang di samping meja rias eommaku. Aneh, Lukisan itu terlihat agak masuk ke dinding.

Aku berjalan pelan mendekati lukisan itu. Diantara semua dongeng, favorite ibuku adalah Putri Salju. Karena itu dia membeli lukisan Snow White ini dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Aku menyentuh lukisan itu dan alangkah kagetnya ketika lukisan itu terdorong.

Aku baru tahu di kamar orang tuaku ada pintu rahasia. Aku mendengar suara tangis itu berasal dari dalam sana. Langkahku tak terdengar ketika aku berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Ketika aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana agak gelap disana, mataku terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Bukan sosok yang menangis di depanku saja yang membuatku kaget yakni eomma sedang menangis sambil memeluk piama berwarna putih. Tapi yang membuatku sangat kaget adalah seluruh ruangan ini dipenuhi poto dua orang anak kecil yang sangat mirip. Aku tahu salah satunya adalah potoku ketika kecil dan satunya lagi adalah saudara kembarku. Tidak hanya foto. Disini ada semua barang-barang yang pernah dipakai Kibum hyung, pakaian, mainan dan buku-bukunya.

"Bummie…." Aku tak pernah mendengar suara eommaku yang begitu sarat akan kesedihan. Dia tak menyadari aku ada di belakangnya. Dia terus memanggil mana Kibum hyung sambil memeluk piyama kesayangan Kibum hyung disela isakan tangisnya.

Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir orang tuaku sudah melupakan sosok anak sulungnya? Bagaimana aku bisa begitu egois berpikir seperti itu. Aku sungguh jahat karena membuat eomma menangis seperti itu. Aku sungguh jahat sudah menghancurkan hidup semua orang. Menghancurkan hidup eomma dan appa. Menghancurkan harapan mereka akan anak sulung mereka.

Aku berjalan mundur sampai menabrak tembok dengan suara keras membuat eomma menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap ke arahku. Matanya yang merah karena menangis sedari tadi menatapku kaget "Kyunnie"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan. Menyembunyikan air mataku yang mengalir. Tubuhku merosot ke lantai. Dadaku rasanya sangat sakit memikirkan semua ini. Semua kesialan yang kuhadiahkan pada keluargaku sendiri. Pada orang tuaku sendiri. Dan pada hyung tercintaku sendiri. Aku terlalu hina. Aku terlalu rendah untuk hidup. Harusnya aku yang mati saat kecelakaan itu. Kenapa Kibum hyung menyelamatkanku? Kenapa dia tidak membiarkan tubuhku meledak bersama mobil itu.

"Kyunnie… eomma…" eomma mendekatiku. Dia menyentuh bahuku "maafkan eomma… eomma tidak bermaksud…"

"Aku membunuh Kibum hyung. Aku yang membunuhnya. Harusnya aku yang mati. Bukan dia" aku berteriak keras. Betapa egosinya aku selama ini. Kibum hyung hanya meminjam tubuhku sebentar saja tapi aku sudah tidak rela. Padahal dia sudah memberikan nyawanya padaku. Dia sudah memberikan segalanya padaku 14 tahun lalu.

"Aniya. Kau tidak pernah membunuh Kibum. Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu" eomma memelukku.

Aku membalas pelukannya dan menangis disana. Mataku yang kabur karena air mata menatap sesuatu di pojok ruangan itu. Kibum hyung yang sedang menatapku lekat-lekat. Atau lebih tepatnya roh Kibum hyung.

Aku melepas pelukan eommaku dan berjalan mendekatinya "Hyung…"

"Kau mengerti kan sekarang? Kehadiranmu di keluarga ini hanya membawa kesedihan dan derita. Kau membunuhku. Kau membuat eomma menangis setiap malam disini. Kau membuat appa kehilangan anak sulungnya. Kau puas sekarang?" kata-kata Kibum hyung yang sepert pisau menusuk hatiku.

"Mianhaae hyung… jeongmal mianhae…" aku berdiri di depannya.

Dia hanya menatapku sinis "Kuharap kau puas menyakiti orang-orang yang katanya kau sayangi. Mengerikan melihat kau bisa hidup santai sedangkan mereka harus menderita karenamu"

"Kyunnie. Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Disini hanya membuatmu sedih" eomma yang tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar Kibum hyung menarik tanganku.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku menatap Kibum hyung berharap dia tidak mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Lihatlah eomma. Dia selalu berkorban untukmu. Mengorbankan perasaannya dengan melihatmu. Tidakkah kau tahu betapa sedihnya dia melihatmu yang mirip denganku, anaknya yang sudah mati? Kau sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu karena kau hanya memperdulikan dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya membawa penderitaan bagi eomma dan appa"

"TIDAAAK!" aku berteriak keras membuat eomma kaget. Aku tahu apa yang dikatakan Kibum hyung semuanya benar karena akupun berpikir sama. Tapi rasanya jauh lebih sakit jika diucapkan. Aku merasa jauh lebih hina. Aku merasa sangat tidak pantas untuk hidup.

"Kyunnie… ada apa chagi? Kau kenapa?" eomma berdiri di hadapanku membelakangi roh Kibum hyung.

Aku menatap mata hitam eomma yang sama seperti mataku. Matanya penuh akan kesedihan. Matanya tidak bersinar dan baru kusadari sinar itu mulai meredup 14 tahun lalu "Mianhae eomma" aku menatapnya sekali lagi sebelum tubuhku jatuh ke lantai dan semuanya gelap.

Author POV

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan ke ruangan itu jika ada Kyuhyun disini" Mr Cho menatap istrinya marah. Dia sedang metting penting ketika istrinya menelepon bahwa putranya pingsan di ruang tempat mereka menyimpan segala kenangan tentang anak sulung mereka. Dia segera melesat meninggalkan meetingnya untuk melihat keadaan anak bungsunya.

"Aku…aku hanya merindukan Bummie. Aku tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan jadi begini. Maafkan aku yeobo" Mrs Cho tak sekalipun berhenti menangis.

Doker Jang keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun "Demamnya sangat tinggi. Imun tubuhnya menurun drastis membuat tubuhnya melemah. Alangkah baiknya jika dia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku kawatir keadaannya akan semakin buruk"

"Kita tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit. Itu akan mengingatkannya pada kejadian 14 tahun lalu" Mr Cho berkata. Suaranya sarat akan kecemasan.

"Jadi Kyuhyun sudah ingat tentang saudara kembarnya?" Tanya Dokter Jang. Dokter yang sama dengan dokter yang mengabarkan berita buruk tentang kematian anak sulung Keluarga Cho.

"Ini semua salahku" Mrs Cho menangis makin keras "Aku sudah ceroboh. Aku membiarkan Kyuhyun mengingat masa lalunya yang menyakitkan"

"Hal ini cepat atau lambat pasti terjadi. Mungkin sudah saatnya Kyuhyun tahu. Dia tidak bisa selamanya hidup tanpa tahu tentang masa lalunya" Dokter Jang berkata "Aku akan mengirim beberapa perawat terbaikku untuk merawat Kyuhyun. Segera hubungi aku jika keadaannya memburuk. Aku akan datang lagi nanti"

"Terima kasih. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa tanpamu" Mr Cho membungkuk pada dokter di depannya.

Dokter Jang hanya tersenyum sedih "Itu sudah kewajibanku. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Kibum dulu. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi juga pada Kyuhyun"

Setelah dokter Jang pergi. Sepasang suami istri itu masuk ke kamar putra bungsu mereka. Tangis sang eomma kembali pecah melihat keadaan anak mereka. Diantara kedua anaknya, Kyuhyun memiliki imun yang lemah dia gampang terserang penyakit. Tapi karena perhatian orang tuanya Kyuhyun jarang sakit. Melihat anak mereka terbaring tidak berdaya dengan infus dan peralatan medis di tubuhnya adalah pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Uljima. Kau hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun sedih jika menangis seperti ini" Mr Cho yang amarahnya sudah reda menatap istrinya sedih.

"Tapi aku sudah jahat padanya" Mrs Cho masih menangis sambil menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Dia yang sudah jahat padamu eomma" Kibum berkata pelan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Matanya menatap adiknya yang pucat "Aku sudah bilang padamu kan kau akan menyesal melawanku. Tapi kau tak mau mendengarnya"

Kyuhyun beegerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya membuat Mrs Cho menggenggam tangannya lebih erat "Bangunlah Kyunnie. Eomma disini. Maafkan eomma chagi"

"Hyung…" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lirih tetapi ketiga orang di ruangan itu bisa mendengarnya jelas. Kibum tersenyum puas. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Kyuhyun. Mr Cho memegang kening anaknya dan kaget karena panas Kyuhyun naik lagi. Dia meraih telepon genggamnya dan menelepon Dokter Jang.

"Bu…mmie hyung…" nafas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal membuat sang eomma semakin panik. Air mata mengalir di sela mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup.

"Kyunnie… bertahanlah chagi. Bertahanlah untuk eomma dan appa, jebal…" Mrs Cho berbisik di telinga anaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun terus saja memanggil nama kakaknya dan nafasnya terputus-putus seolah akan berhenti sama sekali. Tak lama kemudian Dokter Jang datang bersama 3 orang perawat yang membantunya memasangkan masker oksigen pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap nanar adiknya. Sepertinya kondisi adiknya jauh lebih parah dari yang dia pikirkan tapi wajahnya tetap datar saat berkata pelan "Selamat menikmati rasa bersalahmu Babby Kyu"

Sudah 2 hari Kyuhyun tidak juga bangun dari tidurnya. Masker oksigennya sudah dilepas karena nafasnya sudah tidak tersengal-sengal lagi. Suhu tubuhnya juga sudah turun hanya saja dia masih mengigau memanggil nama hyungnya.

Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang menjenguknya. Bahkan Hangeng dan Siwon menginap di rumah Keluarga Cho untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah Wonnie, kau kelihatan sangat lelah" kata Hangeng pada Siwon. Sudah 2 hari Siwon tidak tidur. Setiap dia tidur mimpi buruklah yang datang padanya.

Siwon menggeleng "Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung"

EunHae Couple yang biasanya berisik hari ini hanya menatap sedih sahabatnya yang terbaring dengan wajah sepucat mayat. Sedang Ryeowook sedang menelepon seseorang

"Kami ada di rumah Kyunnie. Datang saja kesini hyung kau bisa menemani Siwon hyung. Ne, aku tunggu" Ryeowook mematikan HPnya.

"Yesung mau kesini?" Siwon bertanya pada Ryeowook, namjachingu sahabatnya, Kim Yesung.

Ryeowook mengagguk "Dia sudah di dekat sini"

Suasana sunyi mendominasi kamar besar itu. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing yang intinya sama 'Kapan sang Magnae akan bangun dan sembuh seperi sedia kala'.

Tak lama kemudia pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja berambut hitam lebat dan berwajah babbyface "Hai"

"Yeye hyung" Ryeowook menarik tangan namjachingunya semangat.

"Hai Wookie" Yesung merangkul Ryeowook lalu langkahnya mendekati Siwon "Kau kelihatan seperti mayat hidup Wonnie"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lemah memandang sahabatnya "Kau tampak seperti kura-kura berkepala besar hyung" meski hanya berbeda beberapa bulan Siwon memanggil Yesung dengan hyung.

"Dasar Kuda Gila" Yesung geleng-geleng kepala lalu dia menatap Hangeng "Bagaimana keadaan Kyunnie hyung?"

"Seperti kemarin. Dia mengigau mana hyungnya terus. Tapi syukur demamnya sudah turun" jawab Hangeng.

Ruangan kembali sunyi. Saat seorang pelayan datang membawa minuman dan cemilan. Tapi tak seorangpun yang menyentuhnya karena selera makan mereka yang biasanya beringas sekarang menguap entah kemana.

Siwon yang memilih duduk di kursi samping kasur Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan namja itu sambil berdo'a. Siwon tak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun yang ceria dan polos memilki masa lalu kelam yang begitu menyiksanya. Siwon merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa mengurangi beban namja yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Bu..mmie..hyung..." Kyuhyun kembali memanggil nama hyungnya. Siwon menggenggam tangannya lebih erat "Mian..hae..."

"Kyunnie, bangunlah" Siwon berbisik lembut di telinga Kyuhyun.

Entah mungkin karena kesungguhan Siwon, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah Siwon yang tersenyum lega padanya.

"Wonnie hyung" Kyuhyun berusaha membiasakan matanya yang sudah terpejam selama 2 hari.

"Bagaimaa perasaanmu Kyu?" Hangeng bertanya cemas.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hangeng "Aku tak apa-apa hyung" jawabnya. Suaranya lirih dan lemah.

"Huwwaaaa Kyunnieeeee" EunHae Couple berteriak histeris melihat sahabatnya akhirnya bagun.

"Aigoo kalian ini berisik sekali" Yesung menutup telinganya.

"Syukurlah kau bangun Kyunnie. Kami sangat mencemaskanmu" Ryeowook berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf membuat kalian cemas" Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu sahabatnya.

"Eomma dan appamu ada di bawah bersama dokter Jang. Mau aku panggilkan?" Siwon bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku ngantuk hyung"

"JANGAN TIDUR LAGI" sekali lagi EunHae couple berkteriak serempak.

"Tapi aku ngantuk" jawab Kyuhyun cemberut.

Hangeng membelai pelan rambut Kyuhyun "Tidurlah"

"Tapi aku mau sendiri" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau mengusir kami?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Kami akan keluar. Tapi berjanjilah langsung tidur begitu kami keluar" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya"

"Dia sungguh-sungguh mau mengusir kita?" Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Yesung.

"Dia pernah mengusirku dulu" jawab Hangeng yang pertama keluar dari kamar itu. Dia sadar Kyuhyun butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan diri dan istirahat. Yang lain mengekor di belakangnya.

Siwon yang terakhir keluar berbalik menghadap Kyu "Istirahatlah. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku, Ne?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Terus tersenyum sampai pintu kamarnya di tutup "Bummie hyung. Aku tahu kau ada disini. Keluarlah"

"Memangnya kau mau apa setelah aku keluar?" Kibum muncul tepat di samping jendela kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk di kasurnya walaupun tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Lihat dirimu? Manusia lemah" Kibum melirik infus yang masih terpasang di tangan adiknya.

Kyuhyun membuka infus di tangannya dengan paksa membuat tangannya berdarah "Aku mengerti kenapa kau sangat membenciku hyung. Aku tak akan memaksamu berhenti membenciku"

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu dan sadar diri" Kibum menatap sinis saudara kembarnya.

"Aku tak bisa terus hidup seperti ini. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku padamu dan pada orang tua kita" Kyuhyun menatap serius Kibum.

Ini dia yang ditunggu Kibum "Mati. Matilah agar kita impas"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tatapan matanya serius saat memandang mata hitam kakaknya "Baiklah. Jika kematianku membuatmu senang. Akan kulakukan"

"Eomma senang akhirnya kau bangun chagi" Mrs Cho terlihat bersemangat pagi itu ketika dia membawakan sarapan kepada anaknya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum "Dimana Bummie hyung dimakamkan?"

Mrs Cho agak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya "Bummie dimakamkan di makam Keluarga Cho"

Ah pantas saja setiap kesana Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya tapi orang tuanya seolah memasang mata mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun jika mereka kesana.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kyunnie?" Tanya Mrs Cho.

'_Karena aku ingin dimakamkan di sebelahnya'_ "Karena aku ingin kesana" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kita bisa kesana sepulangmu sekolah" Mrs Cho mengelus lembut rambut anaknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk _'Aku memang akan terbaring disana sepulang sekolah nanti'_

"Kajja. Kau sudah selesai sarapan? Hari ini appa yang akan mengantarmu sekolah" Kepala Mr Cho menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk _'Hari terakhir yang sempurna'_

"Hati-hati di jalan yeobo" kata sang istri ketika mengantar suami dan anaknya menuju mobil mereka. Dia menatap sayang putranya "Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, izinlah pulang. Arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Dia memeluk erat eommanya "Aku menyayangimu eomma"

Mrs Cho tersenyum. Dia bersyukur anaknya sudah memaafkannya karena menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang kakak kandungnya "Eomma juga sayang padamu Kyunnie"

Mobil BMW itu melaju santai melewati jalanan Seoul menuju SM High School.

"Appa" panggil Kyuhyun pada ayahnya yang sedang menyetir. Mr Cho memiliki seorang supir pribadi tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia sangat ingin mengantar sendiri anaknya ke sekolah.

"Emm?" Jawab sang appa tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan yang lumayan ramai.

"Apa aku bisa punya adik lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Saking kagetnya Mr Cho hampir menabrak trotoar "Pertanyaan macam apa itu Kyunhyun?"

Kyuhyun menatap sepatunya sedih "Aku ingin punya adik. Aku ingin ada anak yang bisa menemani appa dan eomma" _'Setelah aku pergi'_

"Kau sudah cukup untuk kami. Untuk apa menambah lagi" jawab Mr Cho bingung.

"Apa appa dan eomma membenciku karena menyebabkan kematian Kibum hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

Kali ini Mr Cho langsung menepikan mobilnya. Dia menatap wajah anak bungsunya serius "Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kami sama sekali tidak membencimu. Semua yang terjadi 14 tahun itu bukan salahmu. Itu salah penculik yang menculik kalian berdua. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Kyu"

Kyuhyun tak berani menatap mata ayahnya "Tapi aku membuat eomma menderita. Dia pasti selalu menangis jika mengingat Kibum hyung"

Mr Cho memegang pundak putranya dan memutar agar mereka berhadapan "Dengarkan appa. Itu adalah masa lalu. Sekarang kau harus memikirkan masa depan. Aku mengerti ini berat untukmu Kyu. Tapi kau bukan manusia lemah yang akan melakukan tindakan pengecut. Jadi berhentilah membahas itu. Arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tindakan pengecut? Apakah tindakannya untuk mati adalah tindakan pengecut? Hati kecilnya menjerit mengiyakan. Itu artinya sama saja dengan bunuh diri tapi sisi lain dirinya yang lebih mendominasi terus berteriak menyuruhnya bertanggung jawab atas kematian kakaknya.

_'Well, bagaimanapun aku harusnya sudah mati 14 tahun lalu. Jadi secara teknis aku menundanya 14 tahun'_ berbekal pikiran itu Kyuhyun pamit pada ayahnya dengan gaya biasa. Setelah mobil BMW ayahnya menghilang, Kyuhyun bukannya masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya malah berjalan menjauhinya.

Dia berpikir keras bagaimana dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Jurang! Paling tepat jika dia terjun dari jurang yang sama dengan jurang tempat mobil penculik itu jatuh. Kyuhyun terus berjalan menusuri jalanan Seoul yang saat ini sudah padat. Melewati beberapa toko dan jalan raya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar karena dia sibuk mengingat-ingat dimana jurang kematiannya berasal.

Tanpa disadarinya, dia berada di tengah jalan yang sangat ramai. Kesibukannya mengingat terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara klakson tepat di sampingnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat sebuah truk pengangkut pasir hanya beberapa meter darinya.

Bukannya menghindar, Kyuhyun malah menatap polos truk yang melaju kencang itu. Sepertinya dia tak perlu jauh-jauh mencari jurang itu. Dia hanya perlu menutup mata dan menemui malaikat pencabut nyawanya. Dan memang itu yang dia lakukan. Onyx hitamnya terpejam bersiap menerima hantaman kuat truk raksasa itu.

_'Aku datang Bummie Hyung…'_

**T-B-C**

2 chapter baru lagi,, sudah puas kan?

Wkwkwkwk

Kalo masih mau lagi, Author tunggu reviewnya ^^

Oh ada yang nanya blog Author ya,, mianhae, Author gag punya blog, belum tahu caranya ngurus blog, tapi Author punya akun di AFF namanya aninsj13, anggap saja itu blog Author(eh?)

Gomawo buat yang udah susah payah meninggalkan review, kalian sungguh calon pemimpin yang baik (xixixixi)

Salam minta Review

Anin :3


	6. Chapter 7 & 8

**Dangerous Twin**

Title : Dangerous Twin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family, Mistery(?).

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Semua cast adalah ciptaan Tuhan,, walau salah satu dari mereka _Kyuhyun_ adalah

suami masa depan Author.

Warning : boyXboy, typo(s), OOC, failed mistery, angst(maybe).

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia memiliki suara indah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Dia memiliki otak cerdas yang membuat guru-guru kalah telak darinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua yang perhatian dan memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang dengan tulus mendukung dan menyayaginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Tapi dia harus rela memberikan hidupnya yang sempurna itu kepada Cho Kibum, kakak kembarnya.

**Chapter 7**

Author POV

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan cemas. Dia merutuki kebodohannya karena terlamabat menjemput Kyuhyun. Ketika sampai di rumah Keluarga Cho, Mrs Cho berkata Kyuhyun sudah berangkat dengan Mr Cho. Harusnya Siwon bisa tenang karena Mr Cho pasti bisa menjaga Kyu dengan baik tapi kenapa dia merasakan perasaan tidak tenang memenuhi hatinya.

Siwon menginjak rem mendadak saat melihat sosok yanag mirip Kyuhyun menyebrang tepat di depannya "Mau kemana dia? Itukah arah berlawanan daari sekolah?" Siwon berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat sekitar mencari keberadaan Mr Cho tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Siwon segera menepikan mobilnya dan berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Siwon sempat kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun ketika dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Wajahnya mirip Kyuhyun tapi entah kenapa sosoknya agak transparan.

Sosok yang mirip Kyuhyun itu menunjuk sebuah gang sempit di depannya. Siwon tidak membuang waktu, dia melesat cepat menuju gang sempit itu. Gang itu berakhir di sebuah jalan raya yang ramai. Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menyebrangi jalanan yang ramai.

"KYU!" Siwon menanggil Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Dunia Siwon terasa runtuh saat onyx gelapnya menagkap pemandangan sebuah truk melaju kencang siap menabrak tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Awaaaass" Siwon tidak pernah berlari sekencang itu walau dia adalah pelari tercepat di sekolahnya.

Suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga membuat Kyuhyun sadar sedang berada dimana dia sekarang. Sedikit lagi Siwon berhasil meraih lengan Kyuhyun. Siwon tak pernah begitu ketakutan seumur hidupnya seperti ini. Dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memejamkan mata seolah sudah siap menghadapi kematian.

Seandainya Siwon telat menarik Kyuhyun sedetik saja bisa dipastikan tubuh Kyu hancur tertabrak trus sebesar itu. Mereka berdua terduduk di jalan raya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu Siwon disini.

Siwon menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Wajahnya keras dan meenyeramkan. Kyuhyun menatap bingung Hyung yang dicintainya itu. Siwon tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun dengan pandangan smenakutkan ini. Dia hanya akan memberikan tatapan mautnya pada orang jahat yang mengganggu Kyuhyun-nya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" seorang ibu-ibu pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melihat semua kejadian itu menatap cemas dua namja di yang masih terduduk di jalanan. Kyuhyun baru menyadari mereka berdua jadi bahan tontonan.

Siwon berdiri lebih dulu lalu menarik kasar Kyuhyun agar berdiri. Tangan kekarnya mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan namja di sampingnya itu dan menuntunnya menuju sebuah tempat yang sepi.

"Siwon hyung lepaskan. Ini sakit" Kyuhyun meronta merasakan cengkraman tangan Siwon menyakitinya.

Setelah sampai di tempat sepi Siwon melempar pergelangan tangan yang dipegangnya. Kyuhyun sungguh bingung kenapa Siwon bersikap sangat kasar padanya. Selama ini Siwon selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, seolah dia bayi yang sangat sensitive.

"Tertabrak truk itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari ini" suara Siwon tak pernah sidingin ini jika ditujukan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti apa yang membuat namja di depannya ini marah "Aku… aku hanya…"

"Mati saja kalau kau mau" potong Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya menongak dan melihat wakah Siwon yang memandangnya dingin. Ada rasa kecewa dan sedih mendengar perkataan Siwon yang seolah juga menyuruhnya mati, sama seperti saudara kembarnya sendiri "Hyung…"

"Mati saja kalau itu memang maumu. Dan kau juga akan melihatku mati" Siwon berkata kemudian dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia berlutut di tanah yang kotor.

Kyuhyun menyadari seluruh tubuh Siwon bergetar. Tak hanya itu Kyuhyun mendengar suara isakan dari balik tangan besar Siwon "Hyung…" Kyuhyun ikut berlutut. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Kyu. Kenapa kau mau meninggalkanku?" Siwon membiarkan tangannya digenggam Kyuhyun. Membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya yang besimpah air mata.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Dia tak pernah melihat Siwon menangis seumur mereka bersama "Aku…" Kyuhyun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa "Aku hanya ingin menebus dosaku hyung"

"Dengan membuat dosa baru? Apa kau ingin aku mati?" Siwon bertanya menatap dalam wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kaget dengan perkataan Siwon "Aku tak pernah menginginkanmu mati hyung"

"Tak ada artinya hidupku jika kau mati Kyu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu. Itu sama saja dengan mati" Wajah Siwon begitu serius.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Siwon "Mianhae hyung… aku tak ingin membuat hidupmu seperti itu"

Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak tahau harus berbuat apa. Siwon menumpahkan air matanya di pelukan Kyu membuat punggung seragam Kyu basah. Dia tak pernah melihat Siwon yang begitu rapuh dan lemah seperti ini. Biasanya dialah yang bersandar pada punggung Siwon yang besar.

"Saranghae babby… jeongmal saranghaeyo… jebal, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" Siwon berkata. Entah kemana perginya sikap gentlemen yang selama ini melekat pada diri Siwon. Siwon tidak peduli, dia akan melakukan apapun, bahkan merengek sekalipun jika itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya menatap wajah Siwon yang basah oleh air mata. Jari tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi tampan Siwon. Matanya mengamati kesungguhan dan ketulusan dalam mata Siwon. Kyuhyun sadar dia sangat mencintai namja di depannya ini tapi dia harus melakukan apa yang diinginkan kakak kandungnya "Mianhae hyung… aku juga mencintaimu tapi…"

Tangan Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu babby. Kalau kau memang ingin mati, bawalah aku bersamamu. Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi"

Kyuhyun memang tidak keberatan jika mati tapi dia tak mau membawa orang yang dia cintai. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Sepasang tangan yang tadi menggenggam tangannya kini beralih menyentuh lembut kedua pipinya. Onyx hitamnya bertemu dengan onyx Siwon yang indah. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir merah Kyuhyun. Tak ada nafsu disana. Hanya ada ketulusan dan perasaan cinta yang begitu berlimpah. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Hatinya sudah bertekat.

_'Mianhae Bummie hyung. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Wonnie hyung'_

** wonkyu **

"Kau mau mati ya?" suara sinis Kibum menyambut Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Dia dan Siwon suah berjanji untuk merahasiakan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi. Mereka juga sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama.

"Bukankah hyung yang ingin aku mati agar kita impas?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku punya adik yang begitu bodoh sih! Kau sungguh menganggap serius perkataanku waktu itu?" Kibum menatap adiknya tidak percaya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun bingung "Jadi hyung tidak menginginkan kematianku?"

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua tangannya yang terlihat lebih transparan seperti biasa "Well, waktu itu aku sedang kesal dan berniat membuatmu susah. Mana kutahu kalau kau serius ingin mati"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati hyungnya "Jadi aku tidak perlu mati?"

"Kau sebenarnya mikir tidak sih? Kalau kau mati tubuh siapa yang bisa kupakai untuk hidup?" Kibum sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang mengatakan Kyuhyun cerdas. Mereka melihat dari sudut pandang mana sih?

Masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya Kyuhyun bertanya "Aku boleh tetap hidup?"

"Aku sungguh yakin IQmu tidak mungkin 3 ddigit. Memangnya kau pikir aku Tuhan. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku" Kibum agak risih melihat tatapan berbinar adiknya. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Kyunnie kecil yang sangat disayanginya.

"Hyung tak akan membenciku jika aku memilih untuk hidup?" mata berbinar Kyuhyun menatap Kibum penuh harap.

"Astaga! Kau pikir aku susah-susah membimbing Siwon agar bisa menyelamatkanmu dari truk sialan itu untuk membuatmu mencoba cara bunuh diri lainnya? Aku sampai mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk tampak di depannya" jelas Kibum kesal karena Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Eh? Hyung yang membawa Siwon hyung kesana untuk menolongku?" sekarang dia sungguh-sungguh terkejut. Bukan hanya tidak mengingkannya mati, ternyata Kibum juga menolongnya.

Kibum langsung salah tingkah "Jangan pikir aku melakukan itu karena aku menyayangimu. Aku hanya tak ingin tubuh yang kugunakan untuk hidup lenyap" mata Kyuhyun berubah berkaca-kaca "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku sudah bilang aku sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Memangnya kau siapa kenapa aku harus pe…"

Kibum tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataan(kilahan)nya karena detik itu juga Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh semitransparan kakaknya "Gomawo hyung"

Kibum membeku. Dia ingin memberontak tapi tangannya malah terangkat untuk menyentuh punggung adiknya. Dia mengusap pelan punggung sang adik. Merasakan kehangatatan mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Hatinya yang dipenuhi kebencian perlahan mencair. Dia tersenyum dalam pelukan saudara kembarnya.

** wonkyu **

Genap 2 bulan sejak pertemuan pertama Kyuhyun dan roh kakak kembarnya. Sejak kejadian Kyuhyun hampir tewas tertabrak mobil, sikap Kibum makin melunak. Dia memang belum mengaku secara terang-terangan. Tapi caranya memperlakukan Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik dari awal mereka bertemu setelah dipisahkan 14 tahun lalu. Terbukti juga dengan makin sedikitnya kuantitas Kibum menggunakan tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia hanya meminjamnya sesekali saja, malah 5 hari belakangan dia sama sekali tidak menggunakannya. Tapi hari ini Kibum sedang ingin sekolah untuk menghalau rasa aneh yang menjalari hatinya karena sudah 5 hari tidak bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Aku heran bisa-bisanya kau betah pacaran dengan orang seperti itu" Kibum yang baru pulang dari sekolah Kyuhyun mengomel pada adiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah kesalnya sendiri yang dihasilkan roh kakaknya "Bukankah hyung pernah bilang kalau hyung juga menyukai Siwon hyung? Hyung bilang senyum Siwon hyung membuat hati hyung berbunga"

"Aku akui dia namja yang tampan, perhatian dan bisa diandalkan. Tapi sikapnya benar-benar bikin sakau. Masa dia sampai mengusir Seohyun ketika kami berdiskusi tentang buku Galaxi Bima Sakti" Kibum berbaring di kasur Kyuhyun "Parahnya dia itu penganggu. Setiap aku menggunakan tubuhmu aku harus extra hati-hati di dekatnya atau rahasia kita akan ketahuan"

"Lho memangnya Siwon hyung curiga?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Setahunya Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya aneh-aneh padanya. Apalagi didukung kehebatan acting Kibum. Semua orang sama sekali tidak curiga padanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi setiap kami hanya berdua saja dia selalu bilang 'Kenapa rasanya kau berbeda dari biasanya ya?' aku jadi bingung harus jawab apa" jawab Kibum mengingat kejadian tadi sepulang sekolah ketika Siwon menunggu di depan kelasnya.

"Eh? Lalu hyung jawab apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ya aku bilang saja mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Kalau dia tidak percaya aku menyuruhnya menciumku. Gaya ciuman kita kan sama karena kita kembar jadi dia tidak akan curiga" jelas Kibum asal. Dia kan sama sekali tidak pernah ciuman jadi mana tahu dia gaya ciumannya seperti apa. Well, kecuali jika saat dia bertukar tempat dengan Kyu bisa disebut ciuman.

Mata Kyuhyun melotot memandang kakaknya yang dengan santai menatapnya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan kakaknya agar duduk di depannya "Hyung bilang begitu? Lalu kalian berciuman?"

Kibum mengangguk "Dia benar-benar hebat. Sehebat wajahnya"

"KIBUM HYUNG! Tega sekali hyung padaku!" Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya kesal. Walau tidak membuat perjanjian tertulis, Kyuhyun sudah membuat Kibum berjanji akan menjaga hubungan fisik dengan Siwon jika sedang ada dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aissh kau ini berisik" Kibum menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan sang adik "Aku bercanda. Siwon memang tipe gentlemen kesukaanku tapi aku tahu dia pacar adikku. Kau tenang saja Cho si Pencemburu"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia merasa bodoh karena cemburu pada kakaknya sendiri. Kalaupun Siwon menciumnya bukankah karena dia mengira Kibum adalah Kyuhyun?

Kibum menatap Kyuhun menyelidik. Mata elangnya tampak kesal "Kau sungguh mencintai Siwon hyung?"

Wajah Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa memerah karena saat ini dia hanyalah sebuah roh tapi Kibum bisa melihat ekspresi malu-malu adiknya "Aku sangat mencintainya"

"Kau lebih mencintainya daripada aku?" pertanyaan itu melontar begitu saja dari Kibum tanpa bisa ditahan. Dia sudah ingin bertanya itu dari dulu "Kau lupa padaku karena ada Siwon yang menggantikanku?"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya malu kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng kuat "Aniya. Aku memang mencintai Siwon hyung tapi rasa cintaku pada hyung berbeda dan lebih kompleks dari itu"

"Tapi kau melupakanku dan yang kulihat kau kelihatan bahagia asal ada Siwon di sampingmu. Kau seolah tidak membutuhkanku" Kibum berusaha keras terdengar datar walaupun dia merasakan cemburu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. Dia menyentuh bahunya yang saat ini diisi roh kakaknya "Itu tidak benar. Siwon hyung memang salah satu sumber kebahagianku. Tapi aku juga sangat membutuhkanmu hyung. Aku melupakanmu bukan karena Siwon hyung. Itu terjadi karena kepalaku terbentur ketika aku mencoba kabur dari rumah sakit" jelas Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap adiknya kaget. Dia tidak tahu apa penyebab Kyuhyun melupakannya. Selama ini dia berasumsi karena dia hanyalah masa lalu yang ingin dilupakan Kyuhyun. Hanya sampah yang mengganggu hidupnya "Jatuh bagaimana?"

Roh Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kejadian lama itu "Begitu aku bangun setelah kecelakaan itu, aku menanyakanmu pada eomma dan appa tapi mereka bilang kau sudah pergi jauh. Aku menangis dan ingin pergi ke tempatmu tapi mereka melarangku. Selama beberapa hari aku mogok makan dan terus menangis ingin bertemu denganmu. Akhirnya suatu malam aku berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit tapi ketika melewati tangga rumah sakit itu aku terpelet dan kepalaku terbentur. Kurasa itulah malam terakhir aku bisa mengingatmu sampai hyung datang 2 bulan lalu"

Kibum menggut-manggut mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jadi selama ini dia sudah salah sangka "Aku sempat berniat mendorong Siwon ke jalan raya karena kesal padanya"

"HYUNG!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras.

Kibum tertawa "Aku hanya bercanda" Kyuhyun terpana mendengar tawa kakaknya. Membuat kenangan indah semasa dia masih bisa hidup berdampingan dengan saudara kembarnya itu kembali berputar dalam ingatannya "Ayo kita bertukar tempat. Kau bisa mengajak Siwon hyung jalan-jalan setelah itu"

"Eh hyung sudah mau selesai?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

Kibum mengangguk. Dia sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah roh sang adik saat HP di saku jasnya berdering keras. Dia melihat nama 'Hangeng Hyung' tercantum disana. Secepat kilat dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Annyeong hyung" sapanya semangat.

"Kau sudah pulang sekolah?" terdengar suara Hangeng.

"Ne" Kibum menjawab "Ada apa hyung?"

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang hari ini? Aku melihat toko pizza baru yang nyaman" jawab Hangeng ceria "Kau mau? Aku bisa menjemputmu 10 menit lagi"

Kibum tersenyum cerah "Aku mau. Kutunggu di rumah 10 menit lagi"

"Baiklah. Dandan yang manis ya" jawab Hangeng.

"Aish hyung! Aku ini namja. Namja keren dan misterius" Kibum tidak terima dibilang manis. Dia mengutuk wajah manis dan imut adiknya.

Hangeng tertawa "Baiklah Pangeran Keren yang Misterius. Bye"

"Bye" jawab Kibum menutup percakapan mereka. Wajahnya terlihat tersipu. Dia tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Jika boleh dibilang, setiap menggunakan tubuh Kyuhyun, Kibum sering bersama Hangeng karena Hangeng yang dewasa dan bijak membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

"Kyu, kita pertukaran tempatnya nanti saja ya. Aku mau makan siang dulu dengan Hangeng hyung" kata Kibum.

"Kau mau kencan dengan Hangeng hyung? Waah apa hyung menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat wajah bersemu Kibum.

"Aku tidak menyukainya" jawab Kibum agak lebih keras dari yang dia inginkan "Lagipula yang disukai Hangeng hyung bukan aku tapi kau"

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng "Dia tidak menyukaiku. Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa yang disukai hangeng hyung"

"Siapa?" Tanya Kibum tidak peduli karena dia tahu Hangeng sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sedih.

Gubrak! Kibum hampir terpeleset saat dia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mencari baju ganti yang pantas "Apa kau gila? Hangeng hyung tidak mungkin menyukai Siwon hyung. Dia menyukaimu Kyu phabo"

"Aniya. Aku pernah melihatnya memandang sayang lukisan kuda di ruang keluarga kita dia bilang lukisan itu mengingatkannya pada Siwon hyung" Kyuhyun berkata keras kepala. Lalu tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah mengerti "Astaga! Jangan-jangan dia tahu aku dan Siwon hyung berpacaran dan berniat memisahkanku dengan Siwon hyung agar dia bisa mendapatkan Siwon hyung! Shiero! Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Aku harus ikut hyung! Aku tak akan membiarkan dia melakukan itu padaku dan Siwon hyung. Aduhh kenapa Hangeng hyung yang kusayangi juga menyukai Siwon hyung-ku sih"

Kibum yang specless hanya menggeleng-geleng meratapi ketidakpekaan adiknya terhadap yang namanya 'cinta'. Suatu keajaiban dia bisa menyadari perasaan cintanya pada Siwon.

** wonkyu **

"Hyung kemana saja selama 5 hari ini?" Tanya Kibum pada Hangeng yang sedang mengunyah pizzanya. Ya, sudah 5 hari mereka berdua tidak bertemu membuat perasaan aneh yang menyakitkan di hati Kibum. Itulah yang membuatnya malas bertukar tempat dengan Kyuhyun kalau tidak ada Hangeng.

"Aku berlibur ke rumah Kakekku. Dia ayah kandung eommaku. Satu-satunya keluargaku di Korea selain keluargamu" jawab Hangeng tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu bisa membuat Kibum damai "Kau merindukanku Kyunnie?"

Kibum langsung menggeleng walau semburat pink menghiasi pipi chabi Kyuhyun "Aniya"

Hangeng tertawa pelan dan mengacak-acak rambut Kibum –Kyuhyun sebenarnya- "Aku tahu kau hanya menyimpan rasa rindumu untuk namjachingumu yang tampan itu. Ngomong-ngomong hubunganmu baik-baik saja dengan Siwon?"

'Ini dia inti masalahnya' pikir roh Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah tubuhnya yang diisi roh Kibum.

"Kami baik-baik saja" jawab Kibum datar. Jujur ada perasaan kesal saat Hangeng terlihat sangat perhatian pada adik kembarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" jawaban Hangeng yang biasa saja membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum -yang tadinya berpikir itu adalah alasan mereka disini- melongo "Walau begitu aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja"

"Tuh kan Hangeng hyung memang mengincar Siwon hyung. Dia mengajak makan siang untuk mengibarkan bendera persaingan" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Kibum walau dia sadar tak ada artinya karena dia toh tidak bisa dilihat dan didengar siapapun kecuali Kibum.

Sedang Kibum yang malas mengurusi ketidakpekaan Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan kecewanya sendiri. Dia berharap Hangeng akan menyerah dan membukan hatinya untuk orang lain karena Kibum tahu sekeras apapun Hangeng berusaha Kyuhyun hanya akan mencintai Siwon dan entah mengapa Kibum tidak ingin Hangeng menderita.

"Aku meminjam buku dari kakekku. Kau ingin melihatnya?" tiba-tiba Hangeng merubah topic pembicaraan.

Kibum agak kaget "Ne" jawabnya lalu matanya yang redup langsung berubah cerah ketika Hangeng mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul biru dongker tapi kelihatan kusam dan tua. Buku itu lumayan tebal dan berbau seperti sudah disimpan selama 1000 tahun. Kibum langsung antusias seperti melihat harta karun Mesir "Woww!"

Hangeng memberi buku itu ke Kibum "Aku sudah membacanya ceritanya tentang dunia roh. Di rumah kakekku banyak buku seperti itu. Dia suka mengoleksinya"

Kibum menatap Hangeng dengan mata berbinar "Ayo kita kesana!"

"Tapi rumahnya agak menyeramkan. Terbuat dari batu. Orang menyebutnya Kastil Batu Arwah karena disana agak menyeramkan" jawab Hangeng.

Roh Kyuhyun terlihat gemetar. Dia benci hantu. Dia benci hal-hal mistis yang tidak bisa dijelaskan logika. Aneh memang karena saat ini dia adalah roh yang merupakan salah satu benda mistis. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang malah makin berbinar semangat "Ayolah hyung! Ajak aku kesana. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Hangeng kembali tertawa "Oke" jawabnya "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak pernah berubah ya Bummie. Bukankah begitu Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun ternganga bukan karena panggilan Hangeng terhadap tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat ini ditempati Kibum tapi karena Hangeng berkata padanya. Tepat menatap matanya dan tersenyum menatapnya. Kibumpun berhenti mengamati buku di tangannya. Dia menatap Hangeng yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun ke Kibum. Senyum berkembang di wajah Hangeng saat berkata

"_Ada apa Bummie? Kaget aku bisa melihat roh Kyunnie disampingmu itu?"_

** wonkyu **

**Chapter 8**

_ "Ada apa Bummie? Kaget aku bisa melihat roh Kyunnie disampingmu itu?"_

Author POV

Suasana langsung hening menyambut perkataan Hangeng. Hangeng dan Kibum saling menatap tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun yang bingung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hangeng ke Kibum, Kibum ke Hangeng sampai lehernya sakit.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa melihatnya hyung?" suara ceria Kibum berubah dingin.

Tak sekalipun senyum lenyap dari bibir Hangeng "Aku bisa melihatnya sejak 2 bulan lalu. Tapi aku pikir aku salah lihat dan hanya melihat sosok hantu lain di rumah kalian. Aku memang bisa melihat makhluk halus tapi kadang hanya terlihat bayangannya saja. Pertama melihat roh Kyuhyun, aku sama sekali tak menyangka. Aku tak pernah menduga bahwa roh seorang yang sudah mati 14 tahun lalu kini kembali untuk menuntut keinginannya"

"Oh jadi yang Hangeng hyung lihat bukan lukisan kuda bodoh itu tapi rohku" Kyuhyun tahu tidak seharusnya dia lega. Tapi itulah yang dia rasakan. Lega karena Hangeng hyungnya tidak menyukai namjachingunya.

"Sejak kapan hyung mulai menyadari aku yang mengendalikan tubuh Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kibum lagi tak mempedulikan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh ketika Kyuhyun tahu tentangmu. Apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun lebih ke perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan. Harusnya dia merasa kaget dan kecewa karena semua orang menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget. Jadi aku berpikir dia pasti sudah tahu tentang itu dan mendapat penjelasan lengkap langsung dari orangnya. Aku juga berpikir kau tak mungkin kemari tanpa sebab" jelas Hangeng.

Mata Kibum terlihat datar, menyembunyikan perasaan resah yang sebenarnya dia rasakan saai ini "Semua yang kau katakan benar hyung. Aku hanya kaget kenapa jika kau sudah tahu dari sebulan yang lalu baru sekarang kau memperlihatkannya?"

"Aku perlu bukti dan informasi. Dan cara terbaik memperolehnya adalah dengan pergi ke rumah kakekku. Dia memiliki indera keenam yang kuat. Dia mengetahui banyak hal tentang dunia mistis" jawab Hangeng "Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Bummie?"

Kibum menatap dalam mata Hangeng "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui hal ini?"

Hangeng tersenyum sedih "Mau tak mau aku harus memintamu keluar dari tubuh itu dan memberikan pada orang yang seharusnya berada disana. Orang yang menjadi pemilik sebenarnya. Berikan tubuh itu pada Kyuhyun"

Kibum menyeringai. Sudah lama dia tidak menampilkan ekspresi menakutkan itu "Kalau aku tidak mau apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?"

Hangeng tahu tidak akan mudah melakukan semua ini. Tapi dia harus melakukan ini demi orang yang begitu dia cintai "Aku akan mengusirmu dengan paksa dari tubuh itu"

"HENTIKAN!" Kyuhyun berteriak membuat 2 orang di meja itu akhirnya sadar bahwa dia ada disana "Kenapa kalian berdebat seolah aku tidak ada disini? Akulah seharusnya menentukan apa yang ingin kulakukan dengan tubuhku"

"Maksutmu kau ingin Hangeng hyung segera mengusirku?" suara sinis Kyuhyun terdengar tapi otak Kibumlah yang merangkainya.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu hyung" Kyuhyun menatap kakak kembarnya "Kenapa sih hyung tak pernah mau menerima ketulusanku dan selalu saja berasumsi sendiri"

Kibum berdiri dengan kasar membuat beberapa orang berbisik-bisik penasaran "Aku tidak butuh ketulusanmu" lalu dia keluar dari café itu meninggalkan Hangeng dan roh adik kembarnya.

** wonkyu **

Kyuhyun POV

Aku ingin mengejar Kibum hyung dan menjelaskan bahwa aku tak ingin Hangeng hyung mengusir paksanya. Aku tidak keberatan berbagi tubuhku dengannya. Tapi kenapa Kibum hyung selalu saja menganggapku ingin mengusirnya pergi. Kenapa dia tidak sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Biarkan Kibum sendiri saat ini. Dia butuh ketenangan" Hangeng hyung berkata. Saat ini kami berdua ada di sebuah taman yang sepi. Saat aku ingin mengejar Kibum hyung, Hangeng hyung menahanku dan mengajakku disini karena pasti dia dikira orang gila jika dia bebicara dengaku. Ingat saat ini aku hanyalah roh tanpa raga.

"Aku tahu hyung. Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa Kibum hyung begitu membenciku" jawabku sedih.

"Dia sama sekali tidak membencimu" Hangeng hyung berkata. Aku menoleh padanya. Mata cokelatnya terlihat sangat yakin "Dia tak bisa membencimu walaupun dia mau. Dia sangat menyayangimu Kyu. Dia hanya belum sadar dan masih terjebak pada perasaan terpuruknya"

"Tapi akulah yang menyebabkannya begitu hyung. Aku yang membuatnya meninggal" nafasku selalu sesak jika aku memikirkan itu. Tapi saat ini aku tidak bernafas, karena aku roh.

Bisa kulihat Hangeng hyung seperti ingin memelukku tapi ketika dia memegang bahuku tangannya tembus. Sepertinya hanya Kibum hyung yang bisa menyentuhku "Mungkin kau lupa tapi kita bertiga dulu sangat akrab. Kita sering bermain bersama. Aku bisa lihat dari sana begitu besar perasaan sayang Kibum padamu. Begitu berartinya dirimu baginya"

Aku ingat. Walau dengan samar-samar masa kecilku saat kami bertiga bermain bersama. Aku ingat betapa Kibum hyung melindungiku dari segala sesuatu yang bisa melukai dan menyakitiku.

Aku ingin menangis tapi apa roh bisa menangis? Aku terlalu lelah uttuk mencobanya "Kumohon hyung, jangan usir paksa Kibum hyung"

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan Kibum menggunakan tubuhmu?" Tanya Hangeng hyung.

Aku mengangguk yakin "Aku tidak keberatan berbagi dengannya. Kami bisa bergiliran menggunakan tubuhku. Kami sudah melakukannya selama 2 bulan ini dan hasilnya baik"

Hangeng hyung menarik nafas terlihat sedikit kesal "Kau tahu tidak apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah kau sering melakukan perpindahan tempat? Kau tahu apa jadinya jika kau terus-menerus keluar dari tubuhmu, berkeliaran tanpa tubuh dan membiarkan Kibum mengendalikannya?"

"Kibum hyung bilang jika kami sering melakukan itu tubuhku akan bisa menerima rohnya seutuhnya" jawabku.

"Nah itu dia masalahnya. Kau mengerti apa arti menerima rohnya seutuhnya Kyu? Itu artinya tubuhmu akan mengakui bahwa roh yang seharusnya berada disana adalah roh Kibum bukan rohmu sang pemilik asli. Bahkan tubuhmu akan menolak rohmu sendiri. Tak lama kemudian rohmu akan terbawa ke tempat orang-orang yang sudah mati. Kesimpulannya kau akan mati jika terus melalukan hal itu Kyu"

"Aku tahu" jawabku sambil menunduk "Kibum sudah memberikan nyawanya demi menyelamatkanku. Jadi harusnya aku juga melakukan itu untuknya"

"Apa kau gila? Kalau kau melakukan itu, itu sama saja menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Kibum! Aku tak tahu apa yang kau yakini sampai membuatmu mengambil jalan itu, tapi kaulah yang memiliki hak hidup seutuhnya. Kau harus mengambil hakmu dan menajalaninya" Hangeng hyung berkata marah.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum "Hyung tenang saja. Aku akan melakukan apa yang hatiku katakan. Bukankah hyung yang selalu mengajarkan itu padaku"

Hangeng hyung mengerang frustasi "Kumohon Kyu, jangan lakukan itu. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi hyungmu, tapi jangan korbankan dirimu. Apa kau tega meninggalkan orang tuamu, meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatmu, meninggalkan Siwon dan meninggalkanku?"

Aku terdiam. Aku sungguh tak ingin meninggalkan mereka semua. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Aku sudah merasakan hidup yang menyenangkan selama 17 tahun sudah saatnya Kibum hyung yang bahagia "Aku akan melakukannya hyung. Asal itu bisa membuat Bummie hyung bahagia"

"Kau sungguh…" omelan Hangeng hyung terputus karena detik itu juga aku merasakan perutku seperti dihantam sesuatu yang besar dan keras. Sontak aku memeganginya dan menggigit bibirku menahan sakit "Kyunnie,, Ada apa?"

Suara Hangeng hyung sangat panik. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mulutku terkunci. Rasanya sakit sekali. Perutku seperti remuk. Seandainya bisa keringat dingin pasti sudah mengalir di keningku. Tiba-tiba di tengah rasa sakit itu aku menyadari sesuatu. Bummie hyung! Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya "Ca..ri Bu…mmie… h..yung…" ucapku tersendat-sendat.

"Akkkhhh" kali ini lengan kananku yang sakit.

Penglihatanku mulai kabur. Andwae! Aku tidak boleh pingsan. Aku harus mencari Kibum hyung. Aku harus memastikannya baik-baik saja.

** wonkyu **

Kibum POV

Demi semua harta karun di piramida Mesir aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Hangeng hyung memiliki indera keenam. Dari semua orang di dunia ini kenapa harus dia? Oh Tuhan pasti sangat membenciku? Apa aku ini teroris dikehidupanku sebelum menjadi Cho Kibum?

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Aku butuh ketenangan. Sial! Harusnya tadi aku tidak mengiyakan ajakan makan siangnya. Harusnya aku memberikan tubuh ini ke Kyuhyun dan menyendiri di tempat itu.

Aissh! Menyebalkan. Kenapa aku begitu kesal melihat betapa Hangeng hyung membela Kyuhyun? Tentu saja dia membela Kyu. Diakan mencintai anak itu. Bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan Kibum? Kau itu sudah mati. Tak ada seorangpun yang mencintaimu. Kau hanya bayangan masa lalu yang seharusnya lenyap dan dilupakan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun. Aku menoleh dan melihat beberapa namja berbadan besar mengerumuniku.

Aku menatap mereka bingung. Apa lagi ini? Aku sungguh sedang tidak mood melakukan apapun.

"Kau tidak ingat siapa aku?" seseorang yang bertubuh paling kecil diantara 5 namja itu bertanya.

Aku berusaha mengingat. Setahuku Kyuhyun tidak pernah punya teman seperti orang itu walaupun dari seragamnya dia anak SM High School "Maaf, tapi aku sedang buru-buru" aku berkata seperti itu lalu berbalik tapi salah satu dari namja itu menarikku kasar.

"Kau takut pretty boy?" orang tadi berkata "Baiklah jika kau lupa padaku, akan kuingatkan. Namaku Seoman. Aku seniormu"

"Lalu apa urusanku denganmu?" aku bertanya kesal. Tidakkah mereka tahu aku sedang tak ingin diganggu?

Tiba-tiba 2 orang diantara mereka memegang tanganku kasar. Membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

Namja bernama Seoman itu menyeringai puas "Kau sudah merebut Lolly ku. Kau pikir kau keren hanya karena banyak orang mengangumimu? Kau pikir kau hebat karena orang tuamu kaya? Kita lihat saja namja sombong dan lemah sepertimu bisa apa"

Seringai jeleknya semakin lebar saat seorang temannya memberinya balok kayu. Ommo apa yang akan dilakukan orang beringas ini dengan balok itu. Aku melihat sekitar berusaha mencari pertolongan tapi jalan yang kulalui ini sangat sepi. Jangankan orang, kucingpun tak ada yang lewat.

"Pengecut! Kau Cuma berani menyeroyok" walaupun panik aku tak bisa diam saja. Aku berusaha meronta tapi 2 orang yang memegangiku jauh lebih kuat.

BUUUUGGG!

Brrruukk…

Dia memukul perutku dengan balok kayu itu. Aku terjatuh di tanah memegang perutku. Rasanya sakit. Biasanya aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun yang terjadi pada tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku lagi.

Rasa sakitnya memang tidak seberapa, sepertinya aku hanya merasakan sedikit rasanya saja. Jika baru sedikit sudah sesakit ini, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Oh Tuhan! Semoga saat ini dia bersama Hangeng hyung.

Buug!

Aku meringis. Orang itu kali ini memukul lengan kananku. Kyu, kumohon bertahanlah dimanapun kau berada.

"Bagaimana rasanya Tuan Muda? Masih kurang?" kali ini mereka menendang tubuhku yang sudah jatuh ke tanah. Walaupun aku merasakan sedikit rasa sakitnya, tubuh Kyuhyun menerima semua akibatnya.

"Cukup!" aku bisa mendengar orang itu berkata, seketika tendangan bertubi-tubi itu terhenti. Dia menjambak rambutku "Ini hanya permulaan. Intinya akan segera kau rasakan" dia lalu mengangkat baloknya bersiap menghantam kepalaku.

Kumohon siapa saja tolonglah. Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tak ingin Kyu yang akan merasakan sakit ini. Aku memejamkan mata berdo'a saat

BUUGG!

Tak ada rasa sakit baru yang datang. Aku memberanikan diri membuka mata dan melihat Siwon hyung yang entah datang dari mana menjulang di depanku. Dia memukul, menendang dan menghajar 5 namja yang tadi mengeroyokku. Hanya dalam waktu semenit dia berhasil membuat orang-orang itu lari tunggang langgang.

"Kyunnie, gwencana?" dia berlutut dan membantuku duduk.

Aku menyerngit merasakan sakit pada perutku.

"Babby, kumohon katakan sesuatu?" Siwon hyung terlihat sangat panik.

Aku mengangguk sambil memegang perutku. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ini? Aku tak berani membayangkan betapa besar sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menelepon ambulans" katanya melihatku kesakitan. Saat tangan kanannya merogoh saku mencari HP aku langsung menggeleng.

"A…ku mau pulang hyung" jawabku. Suaraku pelan. Sepertinya aku perlu segera keluar dari tubuh ini untuk memulihkan tenaga.

"Tapi Kyu, wajahmu pucat sekali. Brengsek! Harusnya aku membunuh mereka. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh membiarkan mereka kabur. Aku benar-benar payah membiarkan orang yang kucintai kesakitan" Siwon hyung memaki dirinya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki. Aku tiba-tiba saja menangis. Aku menangis memikirkan Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang? Apa dia bisa menahan rasa sakitmya? Kenapa aku begitu lemah sehingga tak bisa menjaga tubuhnya? Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna.

"Uljima babby. Apa rasanya sangat sakit?" tangan besar Siwon hyung mengelus pipiku lembut.

Aku berusaha duduk tegak di depannya "Hyung, bawa aku pulang"

Siwon hyung menghapus air mataku "Baiklah" dia kemudian memelukku.

Hangat. Pelukannya terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Aku langsung terbayang Hangeng hyung. Dia sering memelukku seperti ini ketika kami masih kecil. Aku sering tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Kyu ah maksutku apa hyung sangat mencintaiku?" aku bertanya dalam pelukan Siwon hyung. Menghirup kedamaian disana.

"Tentu saja Babby. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada diriku sendiri" jawabnya. Dari suaranya dia terdengar sangat meyakinkan.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas lega "Syukurlah. Aku bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang" kemudian aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

** wonkyu **

Author POV

Siwon tak sekalipun melepas pengawasannya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur di kasurnya. Kadang-kadang dia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Babby Kyunnie-nya yang imut sehingga akhir-akhir ini dia sering terbaring kesakitan seperti itu. Siwon bersyukur tadi ikut menemani eommanya ke salah satu acara amal panti asuhannya. Seandainya dia tidak kebetulan jalan-jalan di sekitar panti asuhan kecil itu dia tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang dikeroyok bajingan-bajingan itu.

Hangengpun ada disana. Dia menatap nanar tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia shock setengah mati ketika melihat roh Kyuhyun yang kesakitan sedangkan dia hanya bisa melihat saja. Ingin benar rasanya Hangeng mengobati luka dan memeluk Kyuhyun tapi jangankan itu, menyentuhnya saja Hangeng tidak bisa. Walau kesakitan Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada Hangeng tentang asal rasa sakitnya. Menyuruh Hangeng mencari keberadaan Kibum dan memastikan namja itu baik-baik saja. Sungguh keberuntungan saat dia menelepon Siwon dan diberitahu kalau Siwon dalam perjalanan ke rumah Kyuhyun dengan membawa 'tubuh Kyuhyun' yang pingsan.

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan roh Kyuhyun? Dia juga ada di ruangan yang notabenya adalah kamarnya sendiri. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan juga menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Dia sangat cemas dengan keadaan Kibum yang tidak pernah pingsan sekalipun saat berada dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Rasa kawatirnya membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Mata Kibum perlahan terbuka. Hal pertama dia lihat adalah Hangeng dan Siwon yang berjongkok di depannya dan menatapnya cemas.

Kibum langsung menfokuskan pandangannya pada Hangeng "Mana dia?"

Siwon yang tak tahu maksutnya hanya menatap Kibum bingung sedang Hangeng yang mengerti menjawab "Dia baik-baik saja. Iya kan Kyunnie?"

"Aku tak apa-apa" jawab roh Kyuhyun.

Kibum langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Siwon sungguh bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Mungkin Kyuhyun masih setengah sadar, itulah yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau harus istirahat Kyu. Kami akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal panggil kami" kata Hangeng sadar Kibum butuh waktu berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangguk tapi Siwon menggeleng "Aku ingin menemaninya hyung"

"Kehadiran kita hanya mengganggunya. Tenang saja. Kyunnie akan pulih dengan banyak istirahat" Hangeng berusaha membujuk Siwon.

"Baiklah" jawab Siwon akhirnya lalu dia menatap Kibum –tubuh Kyuhyun- "Istirahatlah Babby. Aku akan menemanimu di luar"

Kibum mengangguk. Dia pura-pura menutup mata dan ketika terdengar suara pintu tertutup matanya langsung terbuka lebar.

"Kyu, kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Kibum duduk dan memeluk roh adiknya.

Walau Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya terutama di perutnya dia tetap menggeleng "Tadi dokter Jang sudah mengobati lukanya"

Kibum sungguh bersyukur melihat adiknya tidak apa-apa "Kau masih kuat kan jika kita bertukar tempat sekarang? Tubuhmu akan semakin cepat pulih jika bersatu dengan rohmu"

Kyuhyun menggangguk "Hyung sendiri apa masih sakit?"

Kibum tersenyum "Aniya. Aku hanya agak kaget karena bisa merasakan sakit walau hanya sekitar 10% saja"

"Syukurlah hyung hanya merasa 10%nya saja" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa rasanya sesakit itu?" Tanya Kibum menyadari Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya sangat kesakitan.

"Tidak terlalu" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum "Hangeng hyung mengurusku dengan baik. Dia berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitku walau dia sendiri tidak bisa menyentuhku"

"Bagus kalau begitu" Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun "Ayo cepat kita lakukan sebelum Hangeng hyung datang dan memarahiku karena membuat kesakitan orang yang begitu dia cintai"

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan sensasi dingin yang membekukan. Tapi tidak ada rasa sakit dan sesak yang biasanya terjadi. Saat membuka matanya dia sudah berada di tubuhnya sendiri. Dia mengiris sedikit saat menggerakkan lengan kananya.

"Sepertinya lebih parah dari dugaanku. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah Siwon hyung saat menghajar orang-orang itu" kata Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun menyuruhnya berbaring "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah"

Iya, Kyuhyun memang sangat lelah dan lemah. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Pasti karena hasil keroyokkan 5 namja tadi. Perlahan Kyuhyun menutup matanya yang mulai berat.

"Kyu…" panggil Kibum pelan sambil berusaha memperbaiki selimut adiknya. Cukup sulit karena dia juga merasakan lelah dan tak bertenaga.

"Emm?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Mianhae karena aku tak bisa menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik. Mianhae karena selama ini aku hanya membuatmu susah" Kibum mengelus lembut rambut hitam adiknya membuat sang dik merasa semakin nyaman.

"Itu bukan salah hyung" Kyuhyun membuka matanya walau hanya sebelah karena dia sudah sangat mengantuk "Oya, aku sudah membujuk Hangeng hyung untuk tidak mengusir hyung dan dia setuju"

Kibum terdiam "Gomawo"

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya "Sepertinya Hangeng hyung sangat menyukaimu hyung. Dia membelamu mati-matian di depanku. Dia juga sangat mencemaskanmu ketika mendapat telepon dari Siwon hyung"

Kibum tidak membalas perkataan adiknya karena dia tahu tak ada gunanya sebab si magnae sudah tertidur pulas begitu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung…" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali.

"Ada apa? Apa perutmu sakit?" Tanya Kibum cemas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Wajah pucatnya terlihat serius "Berjanjilah hyung akan selalu bersamaku apapun yang terjadi"

Kibum terdiam dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kyuhyun walau sudah sangat mengantuk tetap setia menunggu jawaban kakaknya "Ne, aku janji sekarang tidurlah"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara nafasnya yang teratur. Mimpi indah menghiasi tidur lelapnya. Mungkin karena Kibum terus berada di samping adiknya, mengelus sayang rambut kembarannya.

** wonkyu **

Kibum menepati janjinya. Selama seminggu ini dia selalu berada di samping Kyuhyun. Kadang-kadang dia menggunakan tubuh Kyuhyun hanya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan dan melakukan beberapa hal yang dia senangi. Tapi dia lebih sering hanya mengikuti adiknya sebagai arwah menjaga sang adik agar tidak mendekati bahaya.

Hangengpun konsekuen dengan perkataannya pada Kyuhyun dia tidak sekalipun berusaha mengusir Kibum. Hanya saja hari ini dia sudah membulatkan tekat untuk melakukan apa yang dia yakini.

"Baiklah jika Kibum sedang tidak bersamamu. Memangnya kau dimana sekarang Kyu?" Hangeng menelepon Kyuhyun untuk bertanya dimana Kibum sekarang.

"Aku ada janji makan malam dengan Siwon hyung. Setelah memilihkanku baju Kibum hyung bilang dia pergi ke tempat kesukaannya" jawab Kyuhyun dari seberang sana.

"Kau tahu dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Hangeng lagi. Dia tidak boleh menunggu hari esok atau tekatnya akan dibengkokkan kebaikkannya lagi.

"Emm entahlah. Aku tak begitu ingat tapi aku rasa tempat itu berupa taman. Dulu Kibum hyung pernah bilang sesuatu tentang taman" jawab Kyuhyun.

Hangeng langsung ingat sebuah taman tempat dia dan dua bocah kembar Cho sering bermain ketika mereka kecil dulu. Dia segera menyambar kunci mobilnya "Kalau begitu, semoga sukses dengan kencanmu Kyunnie. Jangan biarkan kuda mesum ini melakukan lebih dari ciuman"

"Yak! Hyung!" terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak.

Hangeng tertawa dan memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Begitu dia menutup pintu apartementnya wajahnya langsung berubah keras "Mianhae" entah pada siapa kata itu terucap karena di sekitarnya tak ada seorangpun.

** wonkyu **

_ Seorang namja berusia 5 tahun menangis di sebuah bangku taman yang terlihat indah. Dia menangisi kepergian ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak meninggal tapi kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan dia ikut eommanya dan harus rela melepaskan appanya pergi ke China. Meski usianya baru 5 tahun, dia mengerti apa itu bercerai dan mengetahui banyak hal yang harusnya belum patutu dia mengerti._

_ "Appa…" suaranya serak karena banyak menangis. _

_ Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mungil mengelus lembut rambutnya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati seorang bocah berusia 2 tahun berambut hitam terseyum indah padanya "Hyung…" panggil bocah itu pelan._

_ Anak 5 tahun itu langsung memeluk bocah 2 tahun itu "Bummie…"_

_ "Hyung tenapa?" bocah yang dipanggil Bummie itu bertanya dalam pelukan._

_ "Appa akan meninggalkanku" jawab anak itu._

_ Bummie mengeratkan pelukannya "Tak apa-apa, man ada Bummie. Bummie dan Kyunnie akan celalu cama hyung"_

_ Anak itu melepas pelukannya menatap bocah 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Dia melihat mata elang bocah itu dipenuhi ketulusan "Gomawo Bummie"_

_ Bummie tersenyum manis menyebabkan pipi chabinya terlihat menggemaskan. Dia menghapus air mata hyungnya lembut "Hyung tampan"_

_ Anak itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya "Bummie lebih tampan" kemudian dia mengecup lembut kening Bummie membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah bocah 2 tahun itu dan membuatnya tambah manis._

** wonkyu **

"Kau ingat taman ini rupanya Bummie" Kibum tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Hangeng hyung?" Kibum menatap tamunya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa masih belum yakin aku bisa melihat rohmu?" Tanya Hangeng tersenyum. Dia duduk di bangku taman di sebelah Kibum. Bangku taman yang sama tempatnya menangis 15 tahun lalu karena orang tuanya bercerai.

Kibum memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Hangeng "Ada apa hyung kemari? Kalau untuk mengusirku, itu hanya akan membuat Kyu…"

"Aku mencarimu. Aku ingin mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan sejak dulu" potong Hangeng.

Kibum menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bingung "Apa?"

Hangeng menatap dalam wajah Kibum. Wajah yang sangat rupawan walaupun terlihat tembus pandang "Saranghae Bummie, jeongmal saranghae"

Kibum membelalakkan matanya karena shock "Mwo?"

"Aku tahu ini bukan saatnya, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. Mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu" jawab Hangeng. Matanya menatap lurus Kibum.

"Jangan bercanda Hyung. Kau mencintai Kyuhyunm bukan aku" Kibum menatap curiga orang di depannya.

Hangeng menggeleng "Aku mencintaimu sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Tapi aku baru mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini padamu beberapa tahun lalu. Saat aku tahu kau meninggal aku sangat shock. Aku ingin sekali menyusulmu. Tapi aku menyadari satu hal. Kau berkorban demi Kyuhyun, kau sangat menyayangi dongsaengmu. Aku akan lebih berguna jika meneruskanmu untuk melindungi Kyuhyun. Kupikir aku melihatmu dalam diri Kyuhyun dan aku berusaha mencintai Kyuhyun. Hanya saja bayanganmu selalu ada. Akhirnya ketika aku tahu kau kembali, aku berniat mengatakan ini padamu"

Kibum hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hangeng. Jujur hatinya berbunga-bunga bahagia. Dia tak menyangka perasaannya akan terbalas. Tapi sisi lain dia sedih karena tak akan ada gunanya toh dia sudah mati. Sisi lain lagi meragukannya.

"Kalaupun perkataan hyung benar tak aka nada gunanya. Aku sudah mati. Kita tak akan bisa bersama" jawab Kibum berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Apa kau meragukanku? Aku mengatakan apa yang kurasakan. Saranghae Cho Kibum. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau percaya padaku" Hangeng berkata yakin.

Kibum menatap mata Hangeng yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan berdusta. Hanya ada ketulusan disana. Kibum ingin menangis "Aku sudah mati hyung. Aku hanya roh yang bahkan tidak bisa kau sentuh"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mencintaimu dan aku hanya ingin mendengar kau menjawab pertanyaanku jujur" Hangeng menarik nafas "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kibum menunduk merasakan sakit di hatinya. Perlahan dia mengangguk.

"Katakanlah Kibum, jebal" pinta Hangeng.

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hangeng "Saranghaeoyo Hangeng hyung"

Hangeng tersenyum puas "Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan"

Ekspresi bingung terlihat di wajah Kibum "Melakukan apa?"

"Selama berhari-hari aku di rumah kakekku dan aku akhirnya aku menemukan cara mengusir roh seseorang dari tubuhnya. Aku akan mengusir roh Kyuhyun dan kau bisa menggunakan tubuhnya agar kita bisa bersama selamanya"

**TBC**

**NGEBBBUUUUTTTT…**

**Mianhae ya kalo Author terlalu maksa ngebutnya,, **

**Semua demi cepatnya FF ini sampai chapter 10, krn Author sudah share 10 chapter di tetangga**

**Tapi kalo sedikit yg review,, Author kasi 1 chapter deh XP**

**Gomawo yang udah review, kalian bikin semangat Author melonjak! #andai semangat kuliah gue juga kayak gitu#**

**EviL Smile**

**Anin :3**


	7. Chapter 9

**Dangerous Twin**

Title : Dangerous Twin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family, Mistery(?).

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Semua cast adalah ciptaan Tuhan,, walau salah satu dari mereka _Kyuhyun_ adalah

suami masa depan Author.

Warning : boyXboy, typo(s), OOC, failed mistery, angst(maybe).

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia memiliki suara indah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Dia memiliki otak cerdas yang membuat guru-guru kalah telak darinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua yang perhatian dan memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang dengan tulus mendukung dan menyayaginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Tapi dia harus rela memberikan hidupnya yang sempurna itu kepada Cho Kibum, kakak kembarnya.

**Chapter 9**

…_.Aku akan mengusir roh Kyuhyun dan kau bisa menggunakan tubuhnya agar kita bisa bersama selamanya…._

Author POV #selalu mencoba untuk eksis#

Kibum tak percaya pada telinganya ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Hangeng. Dia sangat yakin bahwa seorang bernama Tan Hangeng adalah laki-laki berhati tulus dan suci yang akan menolong siapapun. Tak mungkin kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu berasal darinya.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa bersama" Hangeng ingin sekali menggenggam tangan namja di depannya tapi dia tahu dia tak akan bisa menyentuhnya.

"Tapi itu akan membunuh Kyuhyun" akhirnya Kibum membuka suaranya.

"Kyuhyun memang sudah mati 14 tahun seandainya kau tak menyelamatkannya" Hangeng memberitahu Kibum.

Kibum terdiam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna semua ini. Bagian gelap dari dirinya tertawa puas _'Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Sudah ada yang menbelamu bahkan begitu besar mencintaimu! Kau hanya tinggal santai dan buuummm! Kau bisa hidup lagi'_ Tapi sisi lain hatinya terus memperingatkannya _'Kyuhyun adikmu. Dongsaeng kesayanganmu. Kau pikir apa gunanya kau berkorban? Untuk membunuhnya saat kau ingin hidup lagi? Apa kau tega menyakitinya? Membiarkan dia mengorbankan hidupnya demi kepuasanmu?_

"Bummie…" panggil Hangeng lembut.

Kibum menghela nafasnya -itupun kalau roh bernafas- wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk menatap Hangeng sedih "Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa. Aku memang ingin hidup bersamamu tapi aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun yang menjadi korbannya"

"Kaulah korbannya Bummie, kau lupa? Kaulah yang mati 14 tahun. Kau hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu" Hangeng meyakinkan Kibum.

Kibum menggeleng. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk hidup dia tak akan bisa tenang jika Kyuhyun tak di sampingnya "Kyuhyun juga korban. Dia menderita ketika tahu dialah penyebab kematianku. Walau aku sangat ingin aku tak yakin bisa menyakitinya. Aku tak bisa membuatnya menderita lebih dari ini. Aku sungguh tak mau melakukan itu hyung"

"Kau sungguh tak mau melakukannya?" Hangeng bertanya.

Kibum mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dari dunia ini ke dunia tempatmu seharusnya berada pasti karena kau merasa apa yang terjadi padamu tidak adil. Lalu sekarang ketika aku menawarimu keadilan kau menolaknya. Waeyo?" tanya Hanggeng lagi.

"Karena aku sangat menyayangi Kyu" jawab Kibum pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggunakan tubuhnya selama ini? Kau pasti tahu hal itu perlahan-lahan akan membunuhnya?" Hangeng tak lepas menatap Kibum.

Kibum menunduk. Memainkan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik "Aku tahu. Awalnya aku hanya kesal padanya karena melupakanku padahal aku selalu saja memikirkan keadaannya. Aku jadi merasa dia sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi. Tapi ketika akhirnya aku berada di tubuhnya, aku jadi ingin menuntut lebih"

"Bummie…" panggil Hangeng lagi. Kali ini lebih lembut. Kibum menoleh. Mata elangnya bertatapan dengan mata cokelat Hangeng. Namja blasteran China itu tersenyum pada anak sulung Keluarga Cho "Kau sungguh baik"

Kibum menggeleng. Pujian itu terlalu tinggi untuknya. Bagaimanapun dia sudah membuat dongsaengnya sendiri menderita dan terluka "Aku jahat hyung"

"Kalau kau jahat kau pasti menerima saranku" Hangeng menatap lembut Kibum "Kau tahu apa alasanmu kembali ke dunia ini setelah begitu lama?"

Kibum menatap Hangeng penasaran.

"Ini menurut pandanganku saja. Menurutku kau kembali kesini untuk memastikan apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dan berusaha membuatnya baik-baik saja seandainya dia terpuruk. Kau merasa senang karena Kyu memang baik-baik saja. Hidupnya indah, semua orang menyayanginya dan melindunginya. Tapi kau juga merasa kecewa ketika tahu Kyuhyun yang selama ini begitu kau kawatirkan ternyata melupakanmu. Sama sekali tak mengingatmu. Kurasa itulah yang membuatmu menampakkan diri di depannya agar dia mengingatmu. Tapi sayang ketika akhirnya ingat, Kyuhyun malah menyalahkan dirinya"

Kibum tak meyanggah sama sekali. Dia memang ingat awalnya dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan tubuh Kyuhyun tapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasa hidup Kyuhyun adalah miliknya "Dan aku berusaha memanfaatkannya untuk kepentinganku sendiri" Kibum mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika mengingat kata-kata menyakitkan yang dia lontarkan pada kembarannya itu.

"Itu memang salah. Tapi itu karena sisi gelapmu yang saat itu menguasaimu. Tak ada manusia yang selalu benar Bummie, tidak roh sekalipun" Hangeng sangat ingin mengelus rambut hitam Kibum.

"Tapi aku sudah menyakiti Kyuhyun. Aku membuat hidupnya menderita. Seandainya aku tidak pernah mucul di hadapannya sebagai roh dia tidak akan pernah ingat tentang kenangan menyakitkan itu. Hidupnya tidak akan menderita. Dia tidak akan terluka" Kibum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Merasakan air mata membasahi pipinya. Ahh rupanya roh bisa menangis. Tentu saja walau mereka sudah tidak memiliki raga, mereka tetap memiliki perasaan.

"Seandainya kau tidak muncul, Kyuhyun akan semakin terpuruk. Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengingat kejadian 14 tahun lalu. Dia akan jauh lebih menderita jika tidak bertemu denganmu saat itu" hati Hangeng terasa teriris melihat namja yang begitu dia cintai sejak 15 tahun lalu menangis.

"Sudah kuduga, kau berbohong soal pengusiran roh itu" Kibum menghapus air matanya dan menatap Hangeng.

"Aku memang berbohong soal itu agar kau menyadari tujuan awalmu berada disini" jawab Hangeng.

"Apa soal perasaan hyung juga bohong?" Kibum sebenarnya tak ingin bertanya hal itu takut jawaban Hangeng menyakitinya tapi dia butuh kejujuran Hangeng agar keputusan yang sudah disusunnya bulat.

"Tentu saja tidak" kata Hangeng tegas "Dari semua yang kukatakan padamu, aku bisa menjamin perasaanku adalah yang terbenar. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Walau pernyataanku ini terlambat. Aku hanya tak ingin hidup dengan penyesalan karena tak bisa jujur padamu"

Kibum tersenyum lega "Selama ini kupikir hyung mencintai Kyuhyun"

"Aku menganggapnya adik kandungku sendiri. Walau aku berusaha setengah mati, melupakanmu dengan mencintai Kyuhyun akhirnya aku sadar itu hanya akan menambah perasaan lukaku saja. Aku juga merasa jahat jika merebutnya dari Siwon. Mereka seperti diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Saling melengkapi" jawab Hangeng.

Kibum mengangguk "Aku bisa pergi dengan lega jika ada Siwon hyung yang menjaganya"

Hanggeng menatap sedih Kibum. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menyelamatkan orang yang sangat dia cintai itu. Tapi dia tahu tak ada cara untuk membuat Kibum kembali hidup tanpa mengorbankan orang lain. Seandainya bisa Hangeng ingin bertukar tempat dengan Kibum. Membiarkan namja salju itu merasakan hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya "Aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku hanya bisa diam saja dan tak bisa membantumu"

Kibum tersenyum "Hyung bisa melihatku saja adalah suatu keajaiban untukku. Aku begitu bahagia mengetahui hyung menyadari keberadaanku. Apalagi hyunglah yang mengingatkanku betapa aku sangat menyayangi Kyunnie dan mencegahku melakukan hal yang akan kusesali selamanya. Itu lebih dari cukup hyung. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah"

"Aku merasa dipermainkan takdir. Akhirnya aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu tapi kau harus pergi lagi. Aku sangat ingin ikut denganmu" Hangeng merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia belum rela melepas kepergian Kibum sekarang. Tapi dia tahu semakin cepat Kibum pergi semakin cepat baginya menemukan ketenangan dan kedamaian di dunia tempat seharusnya dia berada.

Kibum mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Kalaupun dia harus pergi saat ini juga dia rela asal bisa menyentuh Hangeng sedikit saja. Tangannya yang seputih salju terulur menyentuh pipi Hangeng yang basah oleh air mata. Konsentrasinya membuahkan hasil. Dengan lembut dihapusnya air mata itu. Membiarkan tangannya merasakan kehangatan kulit Hangeng "Uljima hyung. Jangan bersedih. Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi walaupun bukan di dunia ini"

Hangeng yang terlalu shock ketika tangan Kibum yang sedingin salju menyentuh pipinya hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "Bummie…" tangannya yang agak kecokelatan menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"Saranghae hyung. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu" Kibum membisikkan kata itu dengan lembut dan tulus. Berharap kata-katanya mampu membuat hyung yang begitu dia cintai berhenti bersedih.

Hangeng memeluk Kibum erat. Merasakan dinginnya tubuh Kibum. Berharap waktu akan terus berhenti sepeerti ini. Mencium leher putih roh itu. Ya, dia tidak peduli jika yang ada didekapannya itu adalah roh. Terserah apapun bentuknya dia tidak peduli. Karena dia sangat mencintai Cho Kibum. Begitu mencintainya sampai dia sendiri tidak bisa membendungnya lagi "Nado saranghae Bummie, yeongwonhi…"

Pelukan Hangeng terasa hangat membuat hatinya tenang. Membuat jiwanya damai. Dia menghirup aroma maskulin milik Hangeng berusaha membawanya kemanapun rohnya akan pergi "Sudah saatnya aku pergi hyung"

Hangeng tak bergeming. Dia tak ingin membiarkan mataharinya pergi lagi untuk kedua kali. Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada Bummienya? Kenapa Tuhan mengambilnya lagi. Goyah sudah keputusan Hangeng yang sedari tadi dia pertahankan "Tak bisakah kita begini saja Bummie? Aku mungkin akan menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkanmu"

Kibum menggeleng dalam dekapan Hangeng "Kau sudah menyelamatkanku hyung. Kau menyelamatkanku dari rasa penyesalan andai aku tetap berada disini"

Hangeng mendesah sedih "Aku tak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpamu Bummie"

Kibum melepas pelukan mereka menatap dalam mata cokelat Hangeng "Kau sudah menjalaninya cukup baik selama 14 tahun ini. Kau hanya perlu melakukannya seperti itu sampai Tuhan mempertemukan kita"

Senyuman Kibum membuat Hangeng kembali yakin. Ya, cinta mereka yang tulus pasti akan mempertemukan mereka lagi "Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan bahagia dimanapun tempatmu berada?"

Kibum mengangguk "Asal hyung dan Kyunnie bahagia tak ada yang membuatku tidak bahagia"

Perlahan roh Kibum terlihat makin transparan. Kibum menatap tangannya sendiri merasakan ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya. Rasanya begitu tenang. Dia memberikan killer smile terindahnya untuk Hangeng. Membiarkan dirinya semakin transparan dan kemudian lenyap tak berbekas.

Hangeng menatap udara kosong di depannya. Air matanya masih meleleh membasahi pipinya tapi bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman ketika dia mengingat senyuman sang kekasihnya.

"Selamat jalan Bummie" bisiknya lembut.

**SJ&ELF**

Praaaaannnnggggg

Sebuah suara porselen pecah membuat suasana café yang tadinya ramai sunyi senyap. Semua perhatian berpusat pada seorang namja tinggi yang terlihat sedang meremas dadanya. Seolah ada sesautu yang menyesakkan disana.

"Gwencana?" seorang pelayan café itu bertanya pada namja tinggi yang kelihatan sangat kesakitan itu.

Namja itu mengangguk. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Seolah ada yang membawa pergi udaranya.

"Tapi Anda terlihat pucat" kata pelayan itu lagi.

"Kyunnie, ada apa?" sosok Yesung yang lebih pendek dari namja tinggi tadi menghampiri namja itu. Dia menatap pelayan tadi "Ada apa dengannya?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu Master, dia tiba-tiba melepaskan nampan es creamnya dan memegang dadanya. Kurasa dia mungkin asma" jelas sang pelayan pada Yesung yang merupakan bosnya, pemilik Café itu.

Wajah Yesung sangat cemas. Dia memapah Kyuhyun –namja tinggi tadi- ke sebuah kamar istirahat yang ada di belakang café, tempat biasa dia tidur jika sedang kabur dari rumahnya. Kyuhyun tak menolak sama sekali. Dia terpokus pada rasa sakitnya. Dengan pelan Yesung membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di kasurnya.

"Aku akan menelepon dokter. Kau istirahat saja disini" Yesung sudah bersiap beranjak ketika tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang tidak meremas dadanya menahannya.

Tak sanggup berkata-kata Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. Matanya terlihat memelas. Dia tidak butuh dokter. Dia hanya butuh seseorang. Dia butuh Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya tapi dia yakin ada hubungannya dengan Kibum, kembarannya.

Yesung menatap frustasi Kyuhyun "Aiggoo lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau kelihatan sepucat mayat Kyu! Mana Siwon dan yang lainnya belum kembali lagi" Beberapa saat lalu mereka berenam –WonKyu, EunHae dan YeWook- sedang makan malam bersama tapi karena suatu hal Siwon harus pergi sebentar, sedang Eunhyuk mengantar Donghae pulang karena Donghae meninggalkan HPnya di atas oven dapur apartemennya.

"Kyunnie, kau tidak apa-apa? Kata pelayan di luar tadi asmamu kambuh" Ryeowook yang tadi izin sebentar ke toilet dibuat kaget ketika kembali ke mejanya tak ada satupun temannya yang disana.

Kyuhyun merasakan sakitnya agak reda "Aku… tidak punya… penyakit asma"

Wookie duduk di kasur kecil itu dan memegang kening Kyuhyun "Syukurlah kau tidak demam" dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke namjachingunya "Hyung sudah menelepon dokter dan Siwon hyung?"

Yesung menggeleng "Kyuhyun melarangku memanggil dokter. Tapi aku sudah mengirim SMS pada Wonnie"

"Kenapa hyung mengSMSnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Nafasnya tidak lagi sesak. Tapi ada perasaan kosong yang aneh tersisa disana.

"Karena dia berhak tahu" jawab Yesung santai.

"Aissh tapi Siwon hyung pasti…" belum selesai perkataan Kyuhyun terdengar suara pintu diterjang keras dan mucullah sosok orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Selalu seperti ini jika Siwon mendapat berita tidak mengenakkan tentang Babby Kyunnie-nya. Dia akan melesat seperti roket menuju tempat namja itu "Babby ada apa? Yesung hyung mengSMSku. Dia bilang kalau kau sakit" nada panik dalam suara Siwon membuktikan betapa cemasnya namja berlesung pipi itu pada namjachingunya.

Perasaan kosong itu sedikit terpenuhi. Kyuhyun memberi senyum termanisnya pada namja bermarga Choi itu "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa hyung. Tadi dadaku sesak tapi sekarang tidak lagi"

Siwon ingin bersujud saat itu juga saking leganya. Ingin rasanya Siwon memberikan seluruh imunnya untuk Kyu agar namja itu tidak mudah sakit seperti ini "Mianhae karena tadi aku meninggalkanmu"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab perkataan Siwon pintu lagi-lagi dibanting. Yesung menatap nanar pintu ruang istirahatnya karena yakin sebentar lagi dia harus menggantinya, sedang para tersangka –Lee Couple- menghambur masuk.

"Kau baik-baiks aja Kyu?" Donghae bertanya cemas.

"You are oke Kyu? Eunhyuk bertanya tak kalah cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"What haffen?" Eunhyuk tak mau tidak bertanya lagi.

"Yak Hyukie kau tak perlu mentranslit perkataanku ke bahasa inggris hancurmu itu" Kata Donghae kesal.

"Aku kan hanya cemas Hae. Lagipula bahasa inggrismu sama hancurnya kan" Eunhyuk tidak terima dikatai seperti itu.

"Kalau kalian mau berisik dan menganggu istirahat Kyu, kalian sebaiknya ke toilet saja. Aku sudah gatal ingin memasukkan kepala kalian ke kloset" Ancam Siwon kejam.

EunHae berisik itu langsung tutup mulut serempak. Ohh, mereka memang manis sekali.

"Hyung, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun cemas "Apa nafasmu sesak lagi? Sebaiknya kita ke dokter saja"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku hanya agak capek saja. Aku ingin tidur di kamarku"

"Tapi kau belum makan makanan penutupnya" Ryeowook berkata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang bertubuh mungil itu "Kita bisa makan makanan penutup bersama lain kali. Mainhae ya Wookie"

"Tak usah cemaskan hal itu. Istirahlah yang cukup. Kami tak ingin melihtamu sakit lagi" Yesung berkata diiringi anggukan couple paling kompak sejagat raya.

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun bangun dan berinisiatif menggendongnya sampai mobil tapi Kyuhyun dengan tegas menolaknya dan lebih memilih berjalan sambil bersandar pada tubuh kekar namjachingunya.

**SJ&ELF**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Perasaanku terasa tidak enak. Apa karena tadi nafasku sesak? Itulah masalahnya. Walaupun imunku agak lemah aku tidak punya penyakit asma atau penyakit pernafasan lainnya. Tapi kenapa nafasku tiba-tiba sesak? Aku sangat yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Bummie hyung.

Aku sudah berusaha memanggil Bummie hyung sejak menginjakkan kaki di kamar ini. Tapi Bummie hyung tidak muncul sama sekali. Hal itu membuatku makin cemas. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa dia terluka? Apa dia merasa sedih? Entahlah aku tak tahu. Yang aku ingat dulu ketika Kibum hyung masih hidup, aku pernah merasakan sesak nafas seperti tadi dan ternyata Bummie hyung saat itu sedang tenggelam di kolam renang. Tapi yang jadi masalah, sekarang Bummie hyung sudah tidak hidup. Apa yang bisa terjadi para roh orang yang sudah mati?

"Bummie hyung…" aku memanggilnya lagi. Kenapa aku sangat merindukannya? Kami kan baru berpisah sore tadi. Lagipula besok dia pasti datang. Diakan sudah berjanji padaku untuk selalu berada di sisiku. Jika dia ada di sampingku tak ada lagi yang perlu kutakutkan.

Tapi tetap saja aku ingin bertemu dengannya malam ini "Jebal Bummie hyung… datanglah"

"Kau berisik Kyunnie" aku mendengar suara Bummie hyung tapi ketika aku melihat sekitar aku tidak melihat sosoknya sama sekali.

"Hyung? Kau ada dimana?" aku bertanya. Mataku masih berkeliaran mencari wujudnya.

"Di hatimu" jawab suara Bummie hyung.

Aku memutar mataku "Hyung ayolah! Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda"

Suara itu terkekeh kecil "Aku serius Kyu phabo. Memangnya kau tidak merasakan kehadiranku di hatimu"

Aku terdiam memegang dadaku. Ada yang perasaan yang aneh disana. Tapi yang paling kukenal hanya perasaan kehilangan "Hyung, muncullah. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu?"

"Karena sudah saatnya kau hidup tanpa bayang-bayangku Kyunnie" jawab suara itu.

"Kau bicara apa sih hyung?" aku bertanya bingung.

"Aku bisa lega sekarang melihat begitu banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Bersiaga dan akan terus melindungimu. Ada appa dan eomma yang sangat perhatian padamu. Sahabat-sahabatmu yang menyenangkan. Hangeng hyung yang sangat menyayangimu. Dan Siwon Hyung yang sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus bersyukur dikelilingi orang seperti mereka"

"Hyung bicaramu seperti orang yang akan pergi saja" aku berkata dengan nada takut.

"Memang sudah waktunya aku pergi Kyunnie. Tempatku bukan disini. Aku tak bisa terus berada disini" jawab suara itu. Aku bisa mendengar nada sedih di dalamnya.

"Tapi hyung sudah berjanji akan menemaniku apapun yang terjadi!" aku menatap sekeliling kamarku. Kenapa aku tidak juga bisa melihat Kibum hyung?

"Aku memang selalu menemanimu. Kita adalah saudara kembar. Jantungku adalah jantungmu. Aku ada di setiap tarikan nafasmu. Aku ada di setiap aliran darahmu. Kau mengerti kan Kyu?"

"Shiero! Aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya ingin hyung ada di sampingku bukan di aliran darahku atau di nafasku. Jebal hyung jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" kali ini aku menangis frustasi.

"Kyunnie, jangan bersikap lemah seperti itu" suara itu terdengar tegas.

"Tapi…" air mataku sudah membanjiri wajahku.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu kan?" kata suara itu berubah lembut lagi.

"Bummie hyung…" aku memanggilnya dalam isakanku.

"Selamat tinggal my little dongsaeng" suara itu langsung lenyap.

**SJ&ELF**

"ANDWAE! Bummie hyung" aku terbangun dari tidurku. Nafasku ngos-ngosan seperti baru berlari marathon. Keringat membasahi kemejaku. Ah sepertinya aku ketiduran tanpa mengganti bajuku dengan piama.

Jadi tadi itu mimpi? Syukurlah! Mimpi tadi sungguh buruk. Aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku jika membiarkan mimpi itu jadi kenyataan.

Aku memejamkan mataku _'Bummie hyung…'_ panggilku. Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban. _'Bummie hyung…'_ panggilku lagi. Dan lagi-lagi hanya kesunyian yang menjawabnya. Perasaanku langsung tidak enak _'Bummie hyung Kau dimana? Jawablah aku hyung'_ tak ada jawaban.

Dengar ngeri aku meyadarinya. Tadi itu bukan mimpi. Bummie hyung sudah pergi. Dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dia sungguh sudah pergi.

Tidak! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Aku harus mencari Kibum hyung. Aku tak mau semua berakhir seperti ini. Aku sudah membuka pintu itu ketika HPku berbunyi. Aku segera mengambilnya dari meja di samping kasurku. Telepon dari Hangeng hyung.

"Kyunnie, kau baik-baik saja kan?" suara Hangeng hyung terdengar cemas.

Aku langsung menyadari dia tahu sesuatu "Hyung tahu dimana Bummue hyung?"

Aku bisa mendengar dia menghela nafas "Dia ada di tempat seharusnya dia berada"

Aku membanting pintu kamarku keras dan bergegas menuruni tangga "Tapi dimana itu? Kumohon hyung, dimana dia?"

"Jangan berpikir untuk mencarinya Kyunnie" perkataan Hangeng membuatku berhenti di tengah tangga.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku harus bertemu dengannya hyung" jawabku.

"Kau hanya akan membuatnya tidak tenang. Dia sudah damai di tempatnya sekarang. Dia sudah bahagia" jawab Hangeng hyung.

Aku kembali melangkah turun "Jangan berbohong padaku. Dia tak mungkin bahagia. Aku sudah merenggut kebahagian dan hidupnya 14 tahun lalu"

"Kau selalu saja menyalahkan dirimu atas takdir Tuhan. Berhentilah bersikap seperti pengecut Kyu" suara tegas Hangeng hyung mengingatkanku pada Bummie hyung.

"Aku bukan pengecut" aku berkata keras.

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini artinya kau pengecut. Kau berusaha keras menahan Kibum disini dan tidak membiarkannya bahagia disana" kata Hangeng hyung.

Aku tertegun. Kata-kata Hangeng hyung benar. Aku egois. Menahannya berada disini, menyaksikan hidupku yang bahagia. Sedang dia hanya bisa menonton tanpa melakukan apa-apa "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Gunakan nyawa yang diberikan Bummie dengan benar" jawab Hangeng hyung lembut.

Seperti saat aku berhasil menyelesaikan purzzel. Aku menyadari satu hal. Aku memang harus menggunakan nyawa yang diberikan Bummie hyung dengan benar dan caranya adalah dengan mengembalikkan pada pemiliknya.

Aku menarik nafas "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Gomawo hyung"

"Kyu, kau tidak akan melakukan hal aneh kan?" Hangeng hyung terdengar curiga "Jangan sekali-kali berani…"

"Aku mengerti hyung. Aku janji tak akan melakukan apa yang hyung cemaskan itu" jawabku berbohong. Yah, untuk apa aku menepati janjiku sendiri jika Bummie hyung saja mengingkari janjinya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku memegang janjimu Kyunnie" walau ada nada ragu dalam suaranya dia tetap mempercayaiku. Mianhae Hangeng hyung. Aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus menuruti kata hatiku seperti yang kau ajarkan.

"Bye hyung" aku mematikan telepon dan menaruhnya di meja yang kulalui. Saat itu rumah masih sepi. Aku berpapasan dengan beberapa pelayan tapi mereka hanya membungkuk padaku. Aku menarik pintu utama besar yang menghubungkan bangunan ini dengan taman. Kuhirup udara disana untuk mencari ketenangan.

Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan akan membuat beberapa orang sedih, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Demi Bummie hyung. Orang yang paling kucintai selamanya. Hyung, tunggulah. Aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia.

**SJ&ELF**

Aku menatap nisan itu dengan pandangan sedih. Nisan besar berwarna putih itu terlihat sangat terawat. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan tangis ketika aku membaca nama yang tertera disana **'Cho Kibum'**. Harusnya akulah yang terbaring disana bukan kau hyung.

"Hyung…." Aku mengelus batu nisan putih itu "Aku tahu kau ada disini. Keluarlah"

Hanya deru angin yang menjawabku "Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarku hyung. Cepatlah keluar"

Aku menarik nafas ketika tidak juga merasakan kehadiran saudara kembarku yang keras kepala itu "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau keluar hyung" aku merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil yang tadi kupinjam dari satpam di rumah "Aku akan menyayat pergelangan tangaku jika hyung tidak muncul" aku mendekatkan pisau itu ke pergelangan tanganku. Bersiap menggesekkannya ke kulitku saat tiba-tiba pisau itu terlempar jauh.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh Cho Kyuhyun" suara dingin itu membuatku langsung berdiri dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat Kibum hyung berdiri disana "Hyung…"

"Jangan mendekatiku adik pembangkang. Aku sudah menyuruhmu jangan bersikap lemah. Kenapa kau sekarang ada disini?" Kibum hyung berkata kesal.

Aku tidak memperdulikan kata-katanya. Aku melangkah mendekatinya "Aku merindukanmu hyung"

"Kurasa rasa rindumu yang membuatku tak juga bisa pergi dari dunia ini" Kibum hyung menatapku sinis.

Aku tersenyum membalas tatapannya "Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu tetap disini hyung? Itu karena kau tidak seharusnya mati"

"Bicara aneh apa lagi kau Kyu?" Kibum hyung melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mati hyung. Akulah yang seharusnya mati. Tapi kau mengacaukan takdir dan membuat kau yang seharusnya hidup malah mati menggantikanku" aku menjelaskannya.

"Jangan mulai lagi Kyu" dia menatapku sedih "Aku memang salah karena sudah menyalahkanmu dulu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kematianku sama sekali bukan salahmu"

"Bukan salahku secara langsung" aku sudah berhadapan dengannya. Kami memang bukan kembar identik tapi kami sangat mirip. Banyak kesamaan antara kami. Tinggi kami salah satunya "Aku kemari untuk memperbaiki takdir yang kau kacaukan hyung"

"Apa maksutmu?" dia bertanya bingung.

Aku memberinya senyum termanisku "Aku akan mengembalikan hidupmu hyung"

"Apa?" dia berbelalak kaget "Jangan berani melakukan itu Kyu, aku-" dia tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena aku sudah membekap mulutnya dengan mulutku. Mencengkram bahunya agar dia tidak bisa kabur. Membiarkan kabut biru masuk ke mulutnya. Tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali. Aku merasakan kelegaan luar biasa saat aku mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat tubuhku berdiri tepat di depanku dengan ekspresi shock.

"Aku sudah melakukannya" aku memberinya cengiranku.

**SJ&ELF**

Author POV

Kibum menatap shock roh adiknya yang terlihat transparan di depannya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka adiknya akan melakukan hal ini.

"Aku sudah melakukannya" cengiran polos menghiasi bibir transparan roh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu apa yang…" Kibum sungguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku memberikan tubuhku padamu hyung, seutuhnya. Aku mengembalikan hidupmu yang kupinjam sampai beberapa detik lalu. Sekarang kaulah pemiliknya yang sah" jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Jangan gila Kyu! Cepat kemari. Kita bertukar tempat lagi" akhirnya Kibum berhasil mengatasi keshockkannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tubuhku sudah menerima rohmu seutuhnya hyung. Tak ada gunanya aku kembali kesana. Kita bukan bertukar tempat. Aku menyerahkan tempatku padamu"

"Aku menolaknya" tolak Kibum tegas.

Kyuhyun malah tersenyum mendengar penolakan hyungnya "Sudah terlambat. Tidakkah kau menyadari rohku makin transparan?"

Kibum menatap roh kembarannya dengan pandangan horror. Benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Roh Kyuhyun kelihatan semakin tipis. Seolah sudah bersiap lenyap "Apa yang trjadi?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan memperbaiki takdir yang kau kacaukan 14 tahun lalu. Dan memang aku yang seharusnya tidak berada di dunia ini. Aku sudah siap pergi ke duniaku setelah dunia ini" jawab Kyuhyun. Dia sungguh tenang. Tak ada keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Kyu, kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Aku tak akan bisa hidup tenang jika kau melakukannya" Kibum menatap adiknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun berusaha menyentuh pipinya yang mulai saat ini adalah milik kakaknya. Menyentuhnya untuk yang terakhir kali tapi sayangnya, dia hanya menyentuh angin. Tangannya tembus. Rohnya semakin kabur "Jangan sedih hyung. Aku melakukan ini dengan lapang dada. Jalanilah hidupmu dengan bahagia hyung"

Kibum menggeleng air matanya sudah hampir jatuh "Andwae…"

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimukan hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kibum merasakan rohnya mulai lenyap. Kakinya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Kibum merasakan déjà vu. Dialah yang kemarin mengucapkan itu pada adiknya "Kyu…"

"Berbahagialah untuk bagianku juga hyung… saranghaeyo" ketika kata yang terakhir terucap tak ada lagi sisa dari roh Kyuhyun. Yang ada hanya hembusan angin yang menerbangkan daun yang berguguran. Langit yang mendung membuat udara dingin. Dunia seolah berduka atas kepergian putra bungsu Keluarga Cho itu.

Kibum terduduk lemas di tanah pemakaman mewah itu. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Terus menggunamkan nama adik kesayangannya.

_"Kyunnie… mianhae…"_

**T#B#C**

**Biar enggak bosen, kita pake satu chapter aja ya ^^V**

**Author yang imut ini tak pernah bosan berterima kasih pada semua reader yang dg ringan tangan meninggalkan Review shg Author punya alasan untuk melanjutkan FF ini,,**

**So, if you like this FF, tinggalkan review ya **

**Lagi Kekenyangan gara2 makan daging**

**Anin :3**


	8. Chapter 10

**Dangerous Twin**

Title : Dangerous Twin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family, Mistery(?).

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Semua cast adalah ciptaan Tuhan,, walau salah satu dari mereka _Kyuhyun_ adalah

suami masa depan Author.

Warning : boyXboy, typo(s), OOC, failed mistery, angst(maybe).

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia memiliki suara indah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Dia memiliki otak cerdas yang membuat guru-guru kalah telak darinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua yang perhatian dan memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang dengan tulus mendukung dan menyayaginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Tapi dia harus rela memberikan hidupnya yang sempurna itu kepada Cho Kibum, kakak kembarnya.

**Chapter 10**

Kibum POV

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi ketika aku sudah siap meninggalkan dunia ini? Kenapa juga harus Kyuhyun yang mengalaminya? Aku tahu aku bukan hyung yang baik untuknya, tapi kenapa ketika aku ingin berusaha menjadi hyung yang baik dia yang lagi-lagi harus berkorban?

Aku tahu tak ada gunanya bertanya kenapa dan kenapa jika aku hanya bisa menangis di dekat batu nisanku sendiri. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa mengubah keadaan ini. Persetan dengan takdir. Aku hanya ingin adikku mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Aku tidak mau hidup jika seumur hidupku aku hanya bisa menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Hangeng hyung benar. Aku tidak boleh lemah.

Dengan perlahan, karena kakiku masih gemetar, aku bangkit. Aku harus menemui Hangeng hyung. Aku yakin dia tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun.

Aku berlari meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman dan menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Aku harus bergegas jika tidak ingin terlambat. Terlambat sedetik saja Kyuhyun akan benar-benar mati.

Apartemen Hangeng hyung terlihat sepi. Pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai 3 tertutup rapat. Aku menggedornya keras dan tidak sabaran tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Apa Hangeng hyung pergi ke luar? Demi Tuhan! Kenapa di saat genting seperti ini Hangeng hyung malah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Kau mencari Hangeng gege?" seseorang bertanya padaku.

Aku menoleh padanya. Orang itu seorang namja tinggi berambut merah. Terlihat seperti bukan orang Korea, apa dia orang China seperti ayah hangeng hyung?

Aku mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namja itu tersenyum menampilkan senyum cerah seperti lampu bolham 100 watt "Namaku Zhoumi, aku tetangga Hangeng gege. Dia menyuruhku memberikan kertas ini jika ada yang mencarinya. Katanya dia sedang mengunjungi kakeknya"

Aku menerima kertas yang diulurkan Zhoumi itu. Tulisan miring dengan hangul aneh khas tulisan Hangeng hyung tertera disana. Tertulis dengan lengkap alamat rumah Lee Taechul, kakek Hangeng hyung dari pihak ibunya.

"Gomawo" kataku kemudian langsung berlari tapi suara namja itu membuatku berhenti.

"Hey tunggu" aku menoleh padanya. Berharap dia cepat menyelesaikan kata-katanya "Apa kau yang bernama Kibum?" aku hanya ingin cepat pergi menemui Hangeng hyung jadi aku mengangguk saja "Ah pantas saja Hangeng hyung sering menyebut namamu dalam igauannya jika tidur. Kau sangat manis"

**Everlasting SuJu**

Author POV

Sudah hampir semua buku tebal dan pengap itu dibaca Hangeng tapi dia tak juga menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dia membanting buku itu ke meja dengan wajah frustasi. Kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya membuat hidung mancung itu berdenyut. Tapi kepalanya jauh lebih berdenyut lagi.

"Kita bukan Tuhan Han, kita tak bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati" Lee Taechul yang sudah tua tapi hebatnya masih tegap dan kokoh menepuk pundak cucu kesayangannya.

"Aku tahu grandpa. Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja" Hangeng menatap wajah kakekknya dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Kau sangat mencintai Cho Kibum?" Tanya Taechul memastikan.

Hangeng mengangguk. Tak ada keraguan dalam matanya "Dia adalah segalanya bagiku"

"Tapi kau juga menyayangi Cho Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya Taechul lagi.

Lagi-lagi Hangeng mengangguk "Aku ingin mereka hidup bahagia. Tapi aku tahu itu mustahil. Karena itu aku mencoba mencari keajaiban Tuhan"

Taechul tertawa menatap cucunya "Lucu juga bagaimana ayahmu yang atheis bisa mengajarimu tentang Tuhan"

"Granpa tahukan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan daddy. Aku malas berhubungan dengan namja dingin itu" jawab Hangeng

Taechul menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Dia merasakan ada yang berbeda "Tapi kau harus mau berurusan dengan namja dingin lainya Hannie"

Hangeng menatap kakeknya bingung "Apa maksut granpa?"

Belum sempat Taechul menjawab terdengar suara bel rumah itu dipencet. Rumah itu terbuat dari batu dan saat ini Hangeng serta kakeknya berada di perpustakaan kakeknya yang berada di bagian tengah rumah itu.

"Masuk saja Kibum, pintunya tidak terkunci" Taechul memberi perintah pada intercom yang ada di dekat tempatnya berdiri. Intercom sengaja dipasang disana karena dia menghabiskan waktunya sebagian besar di ruangan ini. Jadi jika ada tamu dia bisa menolak atau menerimanya dari sana.

Mendengar nama Kibum, jantung Hangeng berdetak lebih kencang. Saat dia berdiri dia melihat sosok bayangan mendekati pintu perpustakaan yang setengah tertutup. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah seolah baru berlari marathon. Hangeng tahu dari sorot matanya jika yang ada di dalam tubuh itu adalah roh Kibum, bukan Kyuhyun.

"Bummie, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau ada di tubuh Kyuhyun?" Hangeng segera menghampiri Kibum yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Melihat kecemasan dalam sorot mata Hangeng membuat Kibum tak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia memeluk Hangeng dengan erat sambil terisak "Kyu..Kyunnie memberiku tubuhnya hyung. Dia..dia pergi. Semua salahku. Seandainya aku bisa pergi dari dulu. Sendainya… Kyu… tak akan…"

Hangeng menepuk-nepuk punggung Kibum mencoba menenangkan namja itu "Ssst uljima Bummie. Itu bukan salahmu"

Kibum melepas pelukan Hangeng. Mata hitamnya basah oleh air mata "Tapi Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Aku melihat rohnya lenyap. Aku hanya bisa diam saja. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun"

Hangeng kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan isakannya. Sedang matanya menatap kakeknya yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya.

"Aku melihat Kyuhyun di persimpangan. Dia sudah setengah jalan menuju jembatan perbatasan" jawab namja tua itu mengerti arti tatapan cucu laki-lakinya.

Kibum tersentak ketika mendengar dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dai pernah berada di tempat itu. Tapi ketika dia berada di depan sebuah jembatan panjang, seorang penjanga menyuruhnya pergi karena dia seharusnya tidak berada disana. Kibum yang cerdas tahu apa yang ada di ujung jembatan itu, dunia setelah kematian yang tidak bisa dijamah manusia.

"Jadi kita masih bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun kan? Kita bisa membawanya kembali ke tubuhnya kan?" Tanya Hangeng penuh harap pada kakeknya.

Kibum kembali melepas pelukan hangeng guna mendengar jawaban sang kakek. Berharap semoga dia belum terlambat membawa kembali Kyuhyun.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bertukar tempat dengan adik kembarmu Kibum?" Tanya Kakek Hangeng pada Kibum seolah dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan cucunya.

Kibum berpikir serius. Dia sudah terlalu sering melakukannya jadi dia tidak bisa menghitungnya "Aku tidak tahu"

"Apa sudah seratus kali?" Tanya Taechul lagi.

Kibum menggeleng yakin "Tidak sampai sebanyak itu"

"Tak ada masalah dengan tubuhnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun masih bisa menerima rohnya. Tapi yang jadi masalah…" kakek itu menarik nafas "Kita masih bisa membawanya kembali jika kakinya belum menginjak jembatan itu. Dan waktu kita tidak banyak. Jika terlambat sedetik saja, rohnya akan disucikan" jelas Taechul serius.

Mata Hangeng membulat "Itu sama saja artinya Kyuhyun…"

"Ne Hangeng, Kyuhyun akan mati" Taechul menyelesaikan perkataan Hangeng.

Braaaakk

Suara pintu perpustakaan yang didorong dengan keras membuat ketiga namja yang tengah dalam keadaan tegang itu menoleh serentak. Di depan mereka berdiri sosok tinggi berotot. Choi Siwon dengan tatapan sulit diartikan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Semua yang kudengar tadi bercanda kan? Kyu, kau Kyuhyun kan? Bukan Kibum seperti yang dari tadi kalian bicarakan?" Siwon yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan ruangan perpustakaan itu terlihat sangat kacau. Wajahnya mengisaratkan kepedihan.

Kibum terlalu kaget mendapati Siwon ada disana. Dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa apalagi Siwon kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku terlalu serius mencari keberadaan roh Kyuhyun sehingga tidak sadar ada tamu" Taechul mendekat ke arah Siwon "Apa yang kau dengar semuanya memang aneh dan tidak logis. Tapi sayangnya itulah yang sedang terjadi. Saat ini dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, bukan roh namjachingumu, tapi roh kembarannya, Kibum. Semua yang kau dengar benar Choi Siwon"

Siwon tak ingin percaya. Otaknya berteriak menyuruhnya menyangkal tapi hatinya tahu kalau laki-laki tua itu tidak sedang bercanda. Kyuhyunnya tidak ada disini. Walau tubuhnya masih ada, Kyuhyunnya yang berharga sudah pergi. Dia terduduk lemas di lantai batu yang dingin. Menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Sejak bangun tidur perasaanya sudah tidak enak. Dia terus kepikiran tentang namjachingunya. Saat dia menelepon HP Kyuhyun pelayan yang mengangkatnya bilang Kyuhyun sedang keluar. Akhirnya untuk menghentikan kegalauannya dia berencana curhat pada Hangeng. Tapi alangkah kagetnya saat dia melihat Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan wajah muram. Siwon memutuskan mengikuti namja manis itu. Dia tak menyangka hal itu membawanya kemari dan mendengar hal yang begitu tidak masuk akal. Dia sudah akan menyerbu masuk saat melihat Hangeng memeluk Kyuhyun tapi malah memanggilnya Kibum. Tapi kakinya kaku ketika mendengar fakta yang selama ini disembunyikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Wonnie" Hangeng menepuk bahu Siwon "Aku tahu kau sangat terkejut. Tapi kita akan berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Jangan bersikap lemah seperti itu"

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Siwon tak menghiraukan Hangeng. Dia menatap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tajam yang bahkan membuat Hangeng merinding.

"A..apa?" Kibum tidak mengerti arti pertanyaan Siwon. Jujur, tatapan Siwon membuatnya takut.

"Kau menyamar sebagai Kyuhyun" bahkan suara Siwon tak pernah sedingin ini.

Hangeng menatap Siwon berusaha menenangkan emosi Siwon yang terlihat jelas sangat besar "Siwon sekarang bukan saatnya…"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu hyung" Siwon bahkan tak mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Kibum.

"2 bulan" jawab Kibum "Tapi aku…"

"Kau bilang kita masih punya kesempatan menolong Kyuhyun kan? Kalau begitu ayo lakukan sekarang" Siwon memotong ucapakan Kibum dan menatap Kakek Hangeng.

Taechul memaklumi sikap Siwon "Aku tahu kau menyalahkan Kibum, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya salah Siwon"

"Aku tahu" jawab Siwon. Suaranya sudah tidak sedingin tadi "Aku tahu pasti Kyuhyun yang bersikeras melakukannya. Anak itu memang selalu seperti itu. Aku hanaya merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya. Aku bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa selama 2 bulan tanpa tahu jika orang yang ada di dekatku bukan Kyuhyun"

"Hyung.. aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun" Kibum menatap Siwon dengan perasaan bersalah yang kentara dalam matanya.

Siwon menghela nafas. Dia memang membenci Kibum karena membuat Kyuhyun menderita tapi dia juga membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka. Dia berkoar sebagai namjachingu Kyuhyun tapi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada namja yang begitu dia cintai. Walau dia memang merasa Kyuhyun seperti orang lain di beberapa kesempatan, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika yang ada di dekatnya itu bukan Kyuhyun melainkan Kibum, saudara kembar namjachingunya.

"Kau memang harus melakukannya Kibum" kata Taechul yang entah kapan perginya. Di tangannya ada 5 lilin merah besar "Kita akan mengirim rohmu ke tempat Kyuhyun. Kau harus menemukannya disana dan membawanya kembali. Tapi waktumu hanya 30 menit, hanya sebatas itu tubuh Kyuhyun bisa bertahan tanpa roh. Telat sedetik, tubuh Kyuhyun akan mati dengan sendirinya. Kau mengerti Kibum?"

Kibum mengangguk. Taechul membuat gambar lingkaran besar yang di dalamnya terdapat bintang besar di tengah lantai batu ruangan itu lalu meletakkan lilin diujung runcing 5 sisi bintang itu. Dia menyuruh Kibum duduk di tengah bintang itu. Hangeng dan Siwon menatapnya dengan cemas.

Sang kakek kemudian berjalan pelan mengelilingi lingkaran sambil mengucapkan kata-kata aneh. Seperti berasal dari bahasa latin. Entahlan tak seorangpun yang pernah mendengarnya. Kibum memejamkan matanya. Merasa rubuhnya semakin ringan saat Taechul semakin pelan mengucapkan mantranya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun hampir menumbuk salah satu lilin saat oleng ke depan, tapi Siwon segera dengan sigap menahan tubuh namjachingunya.

Hangeng menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa seperti cangkang kosong "Dia…"

"Tubuh tanpa roh sama saja dengan koma. Saat ini roh Kibum tengah menyusul Kyuhyun. Semuanya tergantung pada kedua namja itu. Apakah tubuh ini akan hidup lagi atau akan mati selamanya" jelas Taechul lalu dia menatap Siwon "Bawa dia keluar dari lingkaran bintang ini Siwon. Jangan sampai salah satu lilin ini mati"

Dengan pelan, Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Perasaannya tidak enak saat dia tidak merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya.

Siwon berdoa semoga Kibum bisa memabwa kembali roh Kyuhyun ke dalam tubuhnya _'Kibum, kau pasti bisa menyelmatkan Kyuhyun. Kau pasti bisa'_

**Everlasting SuJu**

Meski baru kesini sekali saja, Kibum masih mengingat jelas tempat ini. Lorong panjang dan lebar yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Walau sebenarnya mereka bukan orang melainkan roh dari orang-orang yang sudah mati. Kibum tidak membawa jam, tapi dia tahu dia hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk menemukan Kyuhyun dalam lorong panjang ini. Tak mau membuang waktu, Kibum segera melangkahkan kakinya sambil mengedarkan pandangan emnyapu banyak orang yang dilaluinya.

Sudah 10 menit Kibum berjalan cepat saat bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Berharap itu Kyuhyun, Kibum menoleh cepat.

"Kata Kyunnie, kau harusnya tidak ada disini Bummie" seorang yeoja paruh baya menatap Kibum bingung. Matanya lembut dan keibuan.

"Granma" Kibum menatap kaget neneknya. Ibu dari ayahnya.

"Kalian sangat mirip. Aku ingat saat hari kelahiran kalian aku begitu bahagia mempunyai cucu laki-laki dua sekaligus" Mrs Cho senior menatap sayang Kibum.

"Bukankah granma sudah meninggal 4 tahun lalu? Apa yang menahan granma sampai sekarang?" Tanya Kibum. Dia tidak tahu jika neneknya yang sudah meninggal 4 tahun lalu belum juga melakuakan penyucian roh.

"Mana bisa aku pergi dengan tenang jika appamu belum juga bahagia. Dia masih terpengaruh kematianmu Bummie. Tadi saat aku bertemu Kyunnie, Kyunnie bilang sebentar lagi granma akan tenang karena anak granma yang bodoh itu akan bahagia hidup bersamamu lagi" jelas sang nenek sambil mengelus rambut halus Kibum.

"Jadi granma bertemu Kyuhyun? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Kibum semangat.

"Dia berjalan ke arah jembatan. Katanya dia sudah harus pergi. Sungguh granma tidak mengerti bagaimana kalian jadi tertukar posisi seperti ini" Mrs Cho geleng-geleng kepala.

Kibum memeluk neneknya sekilas lalu segera berlari tapi kemudian dia berbalik "Granma tenang saja. Aku akan menjemput Kyunnie. Tak lama lagi granma akan pergi dengan tenang dan bertemu dengan granpa di surga"

Mrs Cho senior itu menatap kepergian cucu sulungnya sambil tersenyum "Kalian beanr-benar couple kembar yang kompak. Kata-kata kalian persis sama"

Sudah lebih dari 20 menit Kibum keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun saat dia berdiri di depan jembatan. Dia berbaris dengan tak sabar untuk mencapai jembatan itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seseorang yang dari tadi dicarinya pada barisan paling depan.

"KYUHYUN!" Kibum berteriak keras membuat beberapa orang menoleh padanya. Tapi hanya sebentar. Roh-roh disana tidak terlalu peduli pada apa yang terjadi di sekitar mereka, toh sebentar lagi mereka akan disucikan.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap lurus ke jembatan di depannya langsung berhenti dan berbalik. Dia shock setengah mati melihat kembarannya berlari mengganggu barisan menujunya.

Begitu berada di dekat Kyuhyun, tanpa bicara Kibum langsung menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun menjauh dari sana tapi rangan kanan Kyuhyun ditarik seseroang. Saudara kembar itu menoleh serempak dan mendapati seorang penjaga jembatan menahan tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia harus pergi ke jembatan" kata orang itu datar. Jubah putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya berkibar saat dia berbicara.

"Apa maksutmu? Kau melarangku melewati jembatan ini tadi tapi kenapa kau malah menyuruh adikku melaluinya?" Tanya Kibum marah. Dia memang sudah hampir melewati jembatan itu setelah menghilang dari pelukan Hangeng kemarin tapi dia dilarang penjaga itu.

"Karena sudah saatnya dia untuk pergi" jawab orang itu.

"Hyung, aku tak tahu kenapa kau ada disini, tapi sebaiknya hyung lepaskan aku" Kyuhyun menatap sayu kakaknya "Aku akan…"

"Jangan banyak bicara Cho Kyuhyun" bentak Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada kakaknya. Bukan senyum perpisahan. Senyum jahil yang selalu ditujukan saat Kyuhyun minta kerja sama Kibum untuk menjahili orang ketika mereka masih kecil.

Walau bingung dan ragu Kibum melepaskan tangan adiknya "Terserah kau saja"

Begitu tangan Kibum terlepas dari tangan Kyuhyun, penjaga itu melepas tangan Kyuhyun juga. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian berbalik menatap jembatan itu membelakangi Kibum, tapi hanya sedetik. Karena detik berikutnya Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum dan membawa kakaknya melesat melewati jembatan batu yang membawa mereka menuju alam setelah kematian.

**TBC**

Ayo tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kenapa Kyuhyun malah membawa Kibum ke jembatan mengerikan itu? Lalu bagaimana pula dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa bertahan kurang dari 10 menit lagi?

**Cuap2 dikit ajah**

**Fiiuhhh… Akhirnya sampai juga di chap 10..**

**Setelah ini Author tidak bisa mengupdate sekilat biasanya karena keterbatan waktu n ide,, tapi kalian bisa pegang ketikan Author, miyapahpuh(alay) FF ini sebentar lagi tamat,,**

**Tapi males ah tamatin kalo enggak ada yg review,, wkwkwkwk**

**Eh iya, siapa yg udah rajin review? Ayo kirimin no Hp kalian tar Author kirim SMS mesra,, hehehe kidding,, v**

**See U in Chapter 11**

**Anin :3**


	9. Chapter 11

**Dangerous Twin**

Title : Dangerous Twin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family, Mistery(?).

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Semua cast adalah ciptaan Tuhan,, walau salah satu dari mereka _Kyuhyun_ adalah

suami masa depan Author.

Warning : boyXboy, typo(s), OOC failed mistery, angst(maybe).

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia memiliki suara indah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Dia memiliki otak cerdas yang membuat guru-guru kalah telak darinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua yang perhatian dan memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang dengan tulus mendukung dan menyayaginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Tapi dia harus rela memberikan hidupnya yang sempurna itu kepada Cho Kibum, kakak kembarnya.

**Warning Sangat Warning : Cerita ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Jika kalian termasuk orang yang tidak suka cerita yang sangat tidak masuk akan dan semaunya tanpa mengenal istilah 'tidak mungkin' maka sebaiknya tinggalkan FF ini. Daripada nyesel menghabiskan waktu lalu nyumpahin Author, mending jalan-jalan aja cari FF lain, tapi bagi yang enggak keberatan, Lets**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 11**

Kedua saudara kandung itu terus berlari tanpa melihat sekitar. Bukan karena ingin, tapi karena banyak kabut yang menutupi seluruh penghilatan mereka. Tak peduli sudah seberapa jauh dia meninggalkan mulut jembatan, Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan kakaknya saat berlari. Dia baru berhenti ketika sudah 5 menit mereka berlari.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kibum untuk menertalkan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Butuh waktu yang lebih lama lagi baginya menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan begitu otak cerdasnya selesai loading dia berteriak keras di wajah adiknya *walau dia sendiri tidak bisa melihat sang adik akibat kabut* "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KYU PHABO? KENAPA KAU MALAH MENYEBRANGI JEMBATAN TERKUTUK INI?"

"Aissh hyung, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu. Mereka pasti sedang mencari kita" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Kibum mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Para penjaga jembatan ini" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada serius "Mereka tidak suka diterobos seperti itu. Mereka tak segan-segan menyeret siapapun yang mengnaggu pekerjaan mereka"

"Dan walaupun kau tahu itu kau tetap melakukannya? Selain bodoh kau itu nekat Kyu" Kibum benar-benar harus berjuang keras untuk mengerti jalan pikir adik kandungnya itu.

"Aku melakukannya karena punya alasan Bummie hyung. Mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan kita berdua" jawab Kyuhyun.

Kabut mulai menipis membuat Kibum bisa melihat ekpresi keteguhan di wajah Kyuhyun "Apapun alasanmu, kau harus kembali. Tubuhmu ada di rumah kakek Hangeng hyung. Tapi waktu kita bahkan kurang dari 5 menit"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi kecemasan kakaknya "Kita tidak perlu kembali. Seorang yang baik hati menceritakanku sebuah kisah. Kita bisa selamat jika mencoba jalan cerita itu"

"Bisakah kau bicara hal yang masuk akal untuk situasi kita sekarang?" Kibum menatap frustasi adiknya yang terlihat luar biasa santai "Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit kau akan mati Kyu. Selamanya. Aku yakin kakek Lee bisa menceritakan alasan masuk akal ketika appa dan eomma menemukan tubuhmu tak bernyawa. Lalu Siwon akan jadi orang gila"

Mendengar nama Siwon Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya "Siwon hyung pasti sedih. Tapi dia tidak mungkin gila"

"Kau bisa pikir sendiri dengan otak cerdas anehmu itu. Dia sudah tahu semuanya. Dia yang membantuku keluar dari tubuhmu dan menyusulmu kesini. Dia pasti sangat membenciku karena gagal membawamu kembali" jelas Kibum.

Pertama kali sejak berada di tempat mengerikan itu akhirnya Kyuhyun menampakkan ekpresi sewajarnya. Ketakutan dan kesedihan "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Tidak bisakah hyung melakukan sesuatu agar dia melupakannya?"

"Jangan berpikir bodoh seperti itu. Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diubah lagi" jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Siwon hyung tidak akan sedih. Karena aku pasti kembali padanya" Kibum bingung dari mana keyakinan seperti itu datang. Bisa dibilang sebentar lagi Siwon yang saat ini sedang memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun akan menyadari jika yang dipeluknya hanya tubuh tak bernyawa, mayat "Seorang kakek baik tadi menceritakanku tentang apa yang ada di bawah jembatan ini"

Tanpa sadar Kibum yang berada di dekat batas jembatan itu menengok ke bawah tapi dia hanya melihat kumpulan awan. Pasti dasarnya sangat dalam.

"Hyung tahu apa yang ada di bawah sana?" wajah Kyuhyun kembali berlihat bersemangat. Walau wajah rohnya yang pucat tidak bisa berseri lagi "Disana ada masa lalu"

Kibum menatap bingung adiknya sambil berpikir 'Apa lagi sih ulah anak ini. Sebentar lagi dia mati tapi bukannya sedih malah mulai berbicara aneh'.

Senyum masih menghiasi wajah Cho bungsu itu ketika menjelaskan "Jika kita melompat ke bawah sambil memikirkan kejadian masa lalu, maka kita akan mendarat ke masa itu. Kau tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku hyung?"

"Kau berusaha mencari cara menghindari neraka. Karena saat masih hidup kau dijuluki evil. Kau pasti akan mencicipi api neraka" jawab Kibum asal. Perasaannya sungguh campur aduk. Sedih karena tak bisa menyelamatkan adiknya. Hina karena tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik. Kesal karena adiknya tidak juga menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Cemas karena memikirkan Hangeng dan Siwon di dunia sana. Bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dialah penyebab semua ini.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban kembarannya "Kita bisa memperbaiki takdir kita saat penculikan itu terjadi. Kita bisa menyelamatkan Bummie dan Kyunnie kecil dari kecelakaan maut itu. Hyung tidak perlu mati dan aku tetap hidup. Kita bisa hidup bersama hyung. Kakek itu menjelaskannya kepadaku tadi"

Kibum menatap adiknya tidak percaya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada secercah harapan di hatinya tapi dia menepisnya. Dia tidak mau merasakan kecewa lebih berat lagi dari ini "Jangan bercanda Kyu. Kita tidak bisa bermain dengan takdir. Tuhan sudah menetapkan takdir pada umatnya. Kita tidak bisa mengubahnya semau kita"

"Aku malah merasa Tuhan mengizinkan kita untuk melakukan ini. Apa hyung tidak merasa aneh. Hyung sudah mati sejak berumur 3 tahun tapi ketika hyung kembali tubuh hyung seumuran denganku?"

Kibum sadar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki tubuh remaja jika dia mati saat masih berumur 3 tahun. Kalau diingat-ingat, dia tidak bisa ingat bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktunya selama ini. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat, dia melempar tubuh Kyuhyun saat ledakan terjadi dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat membuatnya memejamkan matanya. Begitu dia membuka matanya dia sudah ada di dekat Kyuhyun remaja yang melupakannya.

"Tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan semua ini. Kita hanya harus berjuang mencari kebahagian kita. Aku yakin hyung tidak ditakdirkan mati. Karena itu hyung dibawa kembali dan bertemu denganku. Semua dilakukan agar kita bisa sampai disini dan memperbaiki takdir kematianmu hyung" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kibum yang masih mencoba mencerna perkataan dongsaengnya.

"Tapi… tapi bagaimana kalau kita gagal? Bagaimana kalau aku memang ditakdirkan mati? Bagaimana kalau aku malah membawamu mati bersamaku?" bibir Kibum bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Well, secara teknis sekarang aku sudah mati. Hyung juga sudah mati. Jadi tidak ada ruginya jika kita mencobanya. Ayo kita mencoba keberuntungan kita hyung" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kakaknya. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa optimis yang sedari tadi dia rasakan sejak pertemuannya dengan kakek yang menceritakan semua yang dia jelaskan tadi.

'Kyuhyun benar' pikir Kibum 'tidak ada salahnya kami mencobanya. Jika Tuhan memang menginginkan kami mati, tak ada yang perlu disesali karena kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk hidup'.

Kibum tersenyum. Pertama kali dalam hari ini. Senyum lembut yang hanya bisa ditujukan Kibum pada adik semata wayangnya "Kajja"

Dengan harapan besar, Kibum dan Kyuhyun berpegangan tangan. Menaiki pembatas jembatan dan dalam hitungan tiga, mereka serempak melompat. Menuju jurang tak berdasar. Menuju tempat yang mungkin saja tidak sesuai harapan mereka. Tempat yang malah membawa mereka ke situasi yang lebih parah dari kematian. Yah, mereka boleh saja terus berharap tanpa menyadari hal mengerikan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

Genggaman tangan Kibum terlepas dari Kyuhyun. Dia menggapai-gapai udara mencoba mencari adiknya. Kepanikan langsung melandanya. Tidak ada suara yang keluar meskipun dia berteriak memanggil nama adiknya. Kibum merasa sudah berjam-jam dari waktu mereka melompat tadi. Tapi mereka tidak juga menemukan pijakan untuk mendarat. Bagaimana jika cerita yang di dengar Kyuhyun salah? Bagaimana kalau mereka akan menghabiskan keabadian melayang tidak tentu arah seperti ini?

Saat Kibum mulai putus asa, kakinya terasa seperti menginjak tanah. Suasanya yang berkabut langsung lenyap. Hal pertama yang diihatnya begitu kabut menghilang adalah wajah kaget adiknya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kyu!" Kibum langsung menghampiri adiknya. Memeluk sang adik untuk memastikan Kyuhyun nyata bukan hanya halusinasinya. Walau hanya berupa roh, setidaknya itu Kyuhyun-nya.

"Hyung…" Kibum menatap takjub kakaknya "Kita berhasil. Kita sekarang ada di taman depan kantor appa"

Kibum langsung mengamati sekelilingnya. Mereka berdiri tepat di depan gerbang kayu masuk menuju taman tempat mereka diculik dulu. Dan di depan taman itu ada jalan raya yang memisahkannya dengan kantor milik Keluarga Cho. Walau samar-samar, Kibum ingat suasana ini. Toko-toko makanan dan pakaian berjajar. Suasana ramai, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa mencegah penculikan itu.

"Sepertinya kita belum datang ya?" kata Kibum melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan mobil hitam ayahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Kalau begitu, ayo kita susun rencana untuk mencegah penculikan itu"

Kibum langsung menatap horror adiknya "Apa maksutmu dengan menyusun rencana? Jangan bilang kalau kau belum membuat satupun rencana untuk menyelamatkan kita?"

Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah melihat sikap kakaknya "Well, aku terlalu semangat jadi aku lupa. Oh jangan marah dulu hyung. Aku pikir kita bisa berteriak minta tolong saat penculik datang tapi aku lupa saat ini kita roh yang tidak bisa dilihat apalagi didengar"

Sungguh saking kesalnya Kibum ingin sekali mengambil kayu dan memukul kepala dongsaengnya. Tapi dia mencoba bersabar. Otak cerdasnya berusaha menggali informasi mencoba menemukan solusi dari masalah yang akan dia hadapi. Saking kerasnya dia berpikir, Kyuhyun sampai mendengar suara engsel otak hyungnya berputar.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar taman itu. Dia ingat, mereka berdua ditemani oleh Mrs Cho akan bermain sepak bola di dekat pohon itu saat mobil penculik menabrak pagar kayu yang menjadi pembatas taman. Belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, sebuah suara membuat kedua saudara itu menoleh serempak.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mau ikut appa masuk ke kantor?" seorang namja dewasa berjas rapi turun dari sebuah mobil sedan mewah diikuti seorang wanita dewasa yang menuntun dua bocah laki-laki berusia 3 tahun.

Kedua bocah laki-laki imut yang mirip itu menggeleng bersamaan membuat orang-orang yang memandangnya gemas.

"Bummie mau main bola cama Kyunnie" kata bocah berambut hitam lurus sambil menggandeng semangat bocah satunnya yang berambut hitam ikal.

Bocah yang dipanggil Kyunnie itu mengangguk semangat "Kyunnie mau jadi kibel"

"Kiper Kyunnie chagi" ralat wanita dewasa yang sedari tadi tersenyum lembut menatap betapa semangat kedua anak kembarnya. Lalu dia berbalik menatap laki-laki dewasa berjas di dekatnya "Tak apa-apa yeobo. Biar aku yang menjaga mereka. Kau kan hanya akan menyerahkan dokumen saja. Aku dan anak-anak akan menunggumu di taman itu"

Laki-laki dewasa yang merupakan Mr Cho mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia mengecup pipi istrinya sekilas membuat kedua anaknya berdehem-dehem ria lalu mengacak rambut anak kembarnya dengan sayang "Appa Cuma masuk sebentar. Kalian tidak boleh nakal dan dengar perintah eomma. Arra?

"Allaco" jawab mereka lagi-lagi serempak.

Sepeninggal Mr Cho, Bummie dan Kyunnie kecil langsung berlarian ke taman sambil berebut bola sepak yang tadi berikan ibu mereka. Sesaat Kibum dan Kyuhyun remaja terbuai melihat betapa manisnya pemandangan keluarga Cho yang tengah bersama. Kibum yang pertama tersadar menatap lekat-lekat wajah roh adiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku lebih lama berkeliaran sebagai roh, jadi aku lebih bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku. Aku akan mencoba membuat mobil mereka mogok. Setidaknya pasti ada orang yang mencoba menghentikan mereka" jelas Kibum.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak bisa apa-apa hanya mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan di belakang eomma mereka yang berteriak menyuruh kedua anak kembar kecilnya untuk tidak saling dorong.

Kyuhyun langsung tegang saat dia mendengar suara mobil mendekat dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak lama kemudian pagar pembatas taman itu ditabrak dan ambruk. Seorang bertopi rajut merah turun dari mobil dan meraub tubuh Kibum kecil yang saat itu berdiri di dekat mobil yang berhenti karena sedang memungut bola hasil tendangan adik kembarnya.

Mrs Cho yang belum menyadari seutuhnya yang terjadi hanya terpaku. Kyuhyun kecil yang merasakan adanya bahaya mengancam kakaknya terlari ke arah orang yang menggendong Kyuhyun dan menarik kaki orang itu "Lepackan Bummie hyung!"

Mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun orang-orang disana langsung sadar apa yang terjadi. Orang yang saat itu menggendong Kibum kecil yang meronta melempar tubuh bocah itu ke dalam mobil lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyuhyun.

"Eits. Jangan macam-macam. Aku tidak segan-segan menembakkan pistol ke kepala bocah ini" namja bertopi merah itu menaruh pistolnya di pelipis kecil Kyuhyun.

Orang-orang yang sudah bersiap menyerang berhenti di tempat. Mrs Cho sudah terisak keras menyadari kedua anaknya dalam bahaya. Mr Cho yang baru datang menatap shock namja yang menyandera anak-anaknya.

"Kim Jooyoung" geram Mr Cho marah saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah menodong anak bungsunya. Anak dari manager di perusahaannya yang sebulan lalu dipenjara karena korupsi uang perusahaan.

"Kau ingat padaku sepertinya. Senang bertemu denganmu Tuan Cho" namja bertopi merah itu berkata sinis.

Kyuhyun remaja melirik Kibum remaja yang tengah berkonsentrasi merusak mesin mobil itu. Kyuhyun berdoa semoga kakaknya penculikan ini.

"Hyung, ayo cepat. Sepertinya polisi sudah dekat" orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu berkata setelah selesai mengikat Kibum.

"Aku tak bisa lama-lama Tuan. Aku dan adikku harus pergi membawa anak-anakmu" masih dengan menodongkan pistol di pelipis Kyunnie kecil namja itu mundur menuju mobilnya. Tepat ketika sebelah kakinya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil terdengar suara ledakan dari bagian depan mobil. Mesin di kap depan Kijang hitam itu meledak.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun bersorak melihat keberhasilan kakaknya. Kibum yang sudah lemas karena mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya harus berpegang pada Kyuhyun agar tidak jatuh.

"Kita berhasil hyung" Kyuhyun memberi semangat pada roh kakaknya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang terjadi" namja bertopi rajutan merah itu melihat keadaan mobil bagian depannya yang hancur. Saking seriusnya melancarkan sumpah serapah dia tidak sadar seorang satpam gedung perusahaan Cho membidiknya dan dalam hitungan detik, sebuah peluru berhasil bersarang di dadanya. Kyunnie kecil yang saat itu masih berada di gendongannya terjatuh membentur tanah. Melihat itu Mr Cho langsung berlari ke arah anak bungsunya dan menggendongnya.

Namja yang berada di dalam mobil mendengar suara pistol segera keluar dari mobilnya sambil menggendong Kibum kecil. Sebuah pisau berada di leher Cho sulung.

"Sialan! Kau membunuh hyungku" kata namja itu marah.

"Lepaskan anakku dan aku akan membirakanmu lolos" ucap Mr Cho. Saat ini Mrs Cholah yang menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terisak. Bocah itu menatap ketakutan hyungnya yang terikat. Memanggil nama saudara kembarnya disela isakannya.

"Jangan membodohiku. Kalian pasti akan membunuhku seperti hyung dan appa yang bunuh diri dipenjara karena dituduh korupsi olehmu!" namja itu berteriak pada Mr Cho lalu tertawa keras "Setidaknya sebelum mati aku bisa membawa salah satu anakmu" namja itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kibum yang sudah berhenti menangis. Sepertinya bocah itu sudah pasrah akan nasipnya. Dia menatap adik kembarnya dengan sendu, setidaknya sang adik sudah ada di tempat aman.

"Andwae!" teriakan Kyuhyun remaja dan Kyunnie kecil bersamaan.

"Sepertinya aku ditakdirkan untuk mati" Kibum yang merasa makin lemah makin berpegangan pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…" Kyunnie kecil meronta dalam pelukan ibunya berusaha turun dan menuju tempat kakaknya.

"Kumohon" isak Mrs Cho "Akan kulakukan apapun. Tolong jangan sakiti anakku"

Namja itu tersenyum sinis dan menekan pisau yang dipegangnya ke leher putih Kibum kecil. Darah merah merembes keluar dengan deras. Bummie memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada tubuhnya.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun dan Kyunnie kembali berteriak bersamaan. Tapi kali ini ada yang terjadi. Pisau yang dipegang orang itu terlepas dan namja itu terdorong ke belakang dengan keras kemudian tubuhnya membentur mobil dengan keras dan pingsan. Hal itu membuat Bummie kecil yang tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya tersungkur ke depan.

Kyunnie kecil yang berhasil lepas dari dekapan ibunya langsung berlari ke arah hyungnya. Membalik tubuh hyungnya dan membawa kepala hyungnya ke paha kecilnya "Bummie hyung…" suara tangisannya membuat Kibum kecil membuka matanya.

"Hyung tak apa-apa Kyunnie" walau kaos putihnya sudah merah oleh darah yang megalir dari lehernya, Kibum kecil menenangkan adik kembarnya.

"Bummie" Mr dan Mrs Cho segera menghampiri anak mereka.

Terdengar suara ambulans mendekat karena seseroang yang menyaksikan kejadian extrim itu meneleponnya. Perlahan Bummie kecil memejamkan matanya setelah berjanji pada adik kembarnya untuk bangun besok pagi.

Kini giliran Kibum menahan Kyuhyun yang merosot. Dia berhasil mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat penculik itu terpental.

"Kita berhasilkan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum untuk memastikan.

Kibum tersenyum kecil menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tapi senyumnya hanya bertahan sedetik karena detik berikutnya suara datar membuat bulu kuduk kedua kembar remaja Cho itu menegang.

"Saatnya kembali ke jembatan"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum melihat penjaga jembatan itu berdiri tepat di depan mereka lalu dengan cepat pemandangan kota di sekitar mereka memudar. Kyuhyun masih sempat melihat tubuh kecil kakaknya diangkut ke ambulans sebelum pemandangan itu berubah menjadi kabut-kabut dan mereka berdiri tepat di jembatan tempat mereka berada sebelum terjun ke bawah.

Tidak hanya satu, terdapat lebih dari sepuluh namja berjubah mengelilingi mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka menarik Kibum menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Tak mau dipisahkan begitu saja, kedua saudara kandung itu mempertahankan genggaman tangan mereka tapi tidak bisa lama karena orang yang menarik Kibum jauh lebih kuat dari mereka.

Kyuhyun ingin mengejar kakaknya tapi seorang lagi memegangnya. Menahannya beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kibum berusaha memberontak tapi tidak dipedulikan orang itu.

"Kibum hyung!" Kyuhyun memanggil kakaknya yang terus menjauh.

"Sudah saatnya kau tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah Cho Kyuhyun" suara seseorang yang bernada ringan membuat gerakan berontak Kyuhyun berhenti.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan melihat seorang kakek berpakaian putih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Kau kan kakek yang memberitahuku tentang menyelamatkan masa lalu itu?" pekik Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kau masih mengingatku rupanya" kakek itu tersenyum "Kau benar-benar melakukan apa yang kukatakan ya?"

"Orang itu yang menceritakannya padamu Kyu?" Tanya Kibum yang juga sama kagetnya dengan Kyuhyun. Melihat orang itu datang, namja berjubah yang menarik Kibum ikitan terdiam sama dengan semua namja penjaga disana. Mereka bersikap seolah kakek itu adalah bos mereka. Ketua divisi penyebrangan jembatan ini.

"Itukah saudara kembar yang kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Kakek itu lagi.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak penting siapa aku. Anggap saja aku adalah ketua penjaga disini. Kau dan kakakmu sudah melanggar peraturan disini. Jadi kalian akan dihukum" jelas kakek itu.

"Aku yang mengajak Kibum hyung! Semua salahku!" kata Kyuhyun. Ketika dia mendengar kata 'dihukum' dari orang di depannya ini Kyuhyun sadar apa yang akan dilakukan untuk 'menghukum' pasti sangat sadis.

Kakek itu tersenyum "Tentu saja kau saja yang akan dihukum Cho Kyuhyun" lalu dia menatap Kibum yang melotot padanya "Bawa Cho Kibum ke tempat 'itu'. Pastikan semua berjalan dengan lancar. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan seperti 14 tahun lalu"

Kibum langsung meronta saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik lagi "Lepaskan! Kyu jangan mulai lagi bersikap seperti itu! Cepat lepaskan aku namja bodoh!"

"Kalian mau membawanya kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya cemas pada kakek itu saat melihat orang yang menarik Kibum menuju cahaya putih menyilaukan beberapa meter di belakang Kibum.

"Jangan mencemaskan orang lain dulu Cho Kyuhyun" ucap sang kakek. Seseorang dari namja berjubah itu memberinya sebuah sabit. Sabit yang sering Kyuhyun lihat saat membaca komic tentang dewa kematian "Cemaskan saja dirimu"

"Stop! Jangan lakukan itu. Kumohon jangan sakiti adikku. Jebal" Kibum yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya mulai lemas. Dia hanya bisa memohon.

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Kibum, kakek itu mengacungkan sabit besar itu ke arah Kyuhyun. Orang yang memegang Kyuhyun memaksanya berlutut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya setelah terakhir kali menatap wajah kakaknya. Dia agak sedih karena ekspresi terakhir sang kakak adalah wajah ketakutan.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengarkan teriakan histeris sang kakak sebelum sabit itu menancam tepat di dadanya.

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

Tiba-tiba semua lilin merah itu mati serempak membuat ketiga namja yang berada di ruang dingin penuh rak buku itu tersentak. Tak ada yang bicara karena terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Namja paling tua di antara ketiganya menatap jam besar yang ditancapkan di dinding.

"Sudah 30 menit" suaranya terdengar sedih saat mengatakan itu. Sang kakek berdiri dari duduknya membereskan lilin-lilin yang telah padam "Cho Kyuhyun gagal kembali ke tubuhnya"

"Tidak mungkin!" Hangeng menatap sang kakek dengan pandangan memohon dan tidak percaya "Kibum pasti berhasil membawa Kyuhyun kembali. Kumohon tunggulah sebentar"

Siwon sama sekali tak bersuara. Dia hanya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah dingin dan tak bernyawa. Dia merasa mati rasa saat otaknya mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak saat dia menyadari dia tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya. Tanpa suara, dia menangis. Membuat air matanya jatuh ke rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Hangeng. Tubuh yang sudah ditinggal rohnya selama lebih dari 30 menit secara otomatis telah mati" Taechul menatap sedih tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Kumohon Kyu, bangunlah. Bukalah matamu" Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Tangan kekarnya dengan gemetar menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang dingin "Bangunlah Babby. Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku"

Hangeng menghapus air mata yang turun dari matanya. Menatap sedih Siwon yang terus meminta Kyuhyun bangun. Dari auranya Hangeng tahu, tubuh itu telah mati. Tidak ada nyawa lagi yang berada disana. Kyuhyun sudah mati. Kibumpun mati.

"Aku akan menelepon orang tua Kyuhyun" Taechul berusaha terdengar tenang "Tak ada alasan logis yang bisa menjelaskan penyebab kematian Kyuhyun kecuali penyakit jantung. Aku akan bilang pada orang tuanya jika aku menemukan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di makam kakaknya"

"Hentikan!" Siwon menatap marah namja tua itu "Kyuhyun belum mati! Dia tidak boleh mati"

"Wonnie…" Hangeng menatap sedih namja tampan yang terlihat sangaat kacau itu. Dia terlihat seolah setengah nyawanya telah pergi. Kosong, lemah dan hampa.

"Hyung, kau tahu kan Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkanku? Dia sangat mencintaku! Dia telah berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku selamanya" Siwon menatap Hangeng seolah minta persetujuan namja berwajah oriental itu.

"Berikan tubuh Kyuhyun padaku. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Biarkan orang tuanya menjemputnya disana" Taechul mendekat ke arah Siwon.

Siwon segera berdiri. Menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style "Aku tak akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun"

Taechul menghela nafasnya. Sekarang terlihatlah usia sebenarnya namja itu. Ketuaan dan kerutan terlihat jelas pada wajahnya "Siwon, kau tak bisa menghidupkan Kyuhyun lagi. Kita harus membiarkan orang tuanya mengurus jenazahnya"

"Jangan berkata seolah Kyuhyun sudah mati!" Siwon berteriak marah "Kyuhyun belum mati. Dia tidak boleh mati"

Setelah berteriak Siwon meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan masih menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah penuh oleh air mata kehilangan. Walau dia berteriak menyangkal bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mati, tetap saja logikanya tahu jika tubuh yang dia gendong saat ini sudah tak benyawa. Siwon berhenti saat sudah berada di ruang tamu. Pintu utama ada beberapa meter di depannya tapi kakinya seolah sudah tak bisa berjalan lagi. Siwon terjatuh berlutut di lantai. Mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Menangis keras. Merasakan dinginnya tubuh yang didekapnya. Merasakan kehilangan yang tak bjsa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Hangeng dan Taechul hanya bisa menatap iba. Membiarkan sang namja melepaskan kesedihan di relung dadanya. Tangisan yang terdengar sangat memilukan memnuhi rumah batu yang sepi itu.

**THE END**

Eh

Salah

Ketik,

Maksutnya,

**TBC**

**Serius maksutnya TBC alias bersambung, belum tamat kok,,**

**Hehehehe..**

**Sorry, sorry tadi Author bercanda,, abis para Sweet Reader kok pasang muka serius gitu, apa ada yang sampai nangis? Waduhh, Author enggak tanggung jawab lho..**

**Udah pad abaca 'Warning Sangat Warning' di atas kan? Kalau ada yang nyesel baca setelah membaca peringatannya, jangan dituangin lewat tulisan, kalian mendumel aja dalam hati.**

**Kalau ada yang suka dg chapter ini, ayo sempatkan diri buat coment ato review, berhubung bentar lagi FF ini Tamat (enggak bercanda kali ini =_=V)..**

**Apa ada yang tertipu saking tegangnya?**

**Hahaha mianhae, lagi evil mode on nihh…**

**Ngakak Evil bareng Kyu, suami gue**

**Anin :3**


	10. Chapter 12 (END)

**Dangerous Twin**

Title : Dangerous Twin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family, Mistery(?).

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Semua cast adalah ciptaan Tuhan,, walau salah satu dari mereka _Kyuhyun_ adalah

suami masa depan Author.

Warning : boyXboy, typo(s), OOC, failed mistery, angst(maybe).

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia memiliki suara indah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Dia memiliki otak cerdas yang membuat guru-guru kalah telak darinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua yang perhatian dan memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang dengan tulus mendukung dan menyayaginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Tapi dia harus rela memberikan hidupnya yang sempurna itu kepada Cho Kibum, kakak kembarnya.

**Chapter 12**

Entah sudah berapa lama Siwon berlutut di lantai batu yang dingin itu sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ditumpahkannya dalam tangisan yang menyedihkan. Yang Siwon tahu hidupnya sudah berakhir. Tak ada lagi udara untuknya bernafas. Tak ada lagi cahaya untuknya hidup. Sampai sebuah lengkuhan kecil terdengar.

Siwon sepertinya sudah gila. Bagaimana dia bisa mendengar ada suara yang berasal dari dadanya? Memangnya dada bidangnya yang seksi itu punya mulut? Memang ada mulut disana, tapi itu milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah mati.

Seolah ingin membuat Siwon lebih gila lagi, Siwon merasakan gerakan kecil dari tangan yang tadinya tergolek lemah di sisi tubuh Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya itu. Siwon menahan nafasnya saat dia merasakan hembusan nafas teratur dari hidung Kyuhyun yang menempel pada dadanya. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa tidak terasa sedingin tadi. Matanya yang kini sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata menatap penuh harap pada wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tidak terlihat pucat.

'**Apa kau percaya keajaiban?'**

Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup rapat itu bergerak terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang mata hitam yang lembut. Mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menusuk retinanya. Ketika dia berhasil menyeimbangkan cahaya itu, sebuah senyum indah terukir di bibirnya melihat seseorang yang begitu dia cintai menatapnya.

"Wonnie hyung…"

Suara itu memang pelan tapi itu cukup membuat hati Siwon yang tadinya mati kini terasa hangat. Udara yang tadi tidak bisa dirasakan Siwon kini kembali padanya. Cahaya yang tadinya menghilang kini berada di sampingnya. Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-nya, belahan jiwanya hidup kembali. Menyadari itu, Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Sangat erat. Seolah takut sosok di depelukannya itu menghilang.

"Siwon hyung, ada apa? Kenapa hyung memelukku sangat erat? Aku jadi susah bernafas" Kyuhyun bertanya dalam dekapan hangat Siwon.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Dia malah memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat lagi. Seakan hanya mereka berdua di tempat ini. Dua orang yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka masih belum pulih dari perasaan shock mereka.

Tan Hangeng yang memeliki indera keenam walau tidak sekuat kakeknya sangat kaget ketika tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah mati harusnya tidak memiliki aura, tapi tiba-tiba auranya kembali lagi. Hangeng hampir pingsan saat melihat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Yeah, sampai saat ini dia atheis, tapi entah kenapa dia sekarang mempercayai adanya Tuhan. Tuhan yang bisa menurunkan keajaiban pada hamba yang memperjuangkannya

Lee Taechul yang hampir seumur hidupnya sudah melihat banyak hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat tetap saja terkejut saat melihat tubuh yang harusnya sudah mati itu kembali hidup. Dia selalu berhasil menemukan alasan mengapa hal aneh di dunia ini bisa terjadi, tapi kali ini sekeras apa dia berusaha mencarinya, alasan kenapa Cho Kyuhyun bisa hidup lagi tidak juga dia temukan. Yeah, sudah saatnya sang kakek mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran tentang takdir Tuhan yang tidak bisa dia tebak. Tentang keajaiban yang bisa terjadi jika kita berusaha mendapatkannya.

"Kita ada dimana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalian ada di rumahku" jawab Taechul ikut bergabung pada dua insan yang tengah duduk di lantai rumahnya "Kau tidak ingat jika sedang berkunjung ke rumahku bersama cucuku dan namjachingumu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Matanya menangkap sosok Hangeng yang berjalan ke arahnya "Apa ada yang sakit Kyu?" Tanya namja China itu.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia masih belum mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya "Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Taechul memberi senyum bijaksananya "Tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan, Siwon sangat cemas jadi dia berniat membawamu ke rumah sakit. Tapi syukurlah kau sudah sadar Kyu"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang matanya memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Kyuhyun tahu seburuk apa penyakit panik Siwon saat melihatnya pingsan, tapi apa stadiumnya sudah naik? Kenapa mata Siwon hyung-nya bisa sebengkak itu?

"Sudah siang. Tidakkah kalian mau makan disini? Kurasa aku punya beberapa makanan enak di dapurku" Taechul dan Hangeng membantu Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri.

Siwon tak mau jauh dari Kyuhyun, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun membuat namja yang lebih muda itu memandangnya bingung. Sedang Hangeng menatap sedih keduanya. Dia sangat bahagia melihat Kyuhyun bisa kembali ke tubuhnya. Bahkan dia ingin melompat-lompat ala Dora de explorer saking senangnya tapi dia bukan namja munafik. Jauh dalam relung hatinya, Hangeng sedih. Sangat sedih sampai rasanya matipun akan lebih baik dari rasa sedihnya ini. Cho Kibum, namja yang sangat dia cintai kini benar-benar telah pergi. Hangeng sadar. Dia harus iklas. Dia harus bisa melepskan Kibum agar Kibum bisa tenang, tapi tidak bisa dia pungkiri, perasaan rindu yang membucah di dadanya membuatnya terasa terhimpit dan sakit.

Mereka sudah hampir mencapai dapur ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku. Matanya terlihat kosong. Siwon yang langsung panik mengguncang-guncang bahu namjachingunya.

"Babby, ada apa?" Tanya Siwon kawatir.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Matanya masih kosong. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya sekarang. Dadanya sesak seolah ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat ketiga namja yang menatap cemas padanya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan tangan Siwon yang menggucangnya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan tangan Hangeng yang menggenggam tangannya. Semua perhatiannya tercurahkan pada sebuah memori yang berputar di otaknya. Sebuah jembatan berkabut dengan banyak namja berjubah mengelilinginya dan Kibum. Tunggu, Kibum? Mana Kibum hyung-nya? Sebuah suara membuatnya tersadar. Suara berwibawa dari seseorang yang ditemuinya di tempat berkabut itu.

**'Hukumanmu adalah kembali ke dunia tempat tubuhmu berada Cho Kyuhyun. Lalu aku akan membawa Cho Kibum ke tempat seharusnya dia berada'**

Air mata kali ini tumpah dengan deras dari mata Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat ketiga namja yang sedari tadi mengeruminya makin kawatir.

"Kyunnie, kumohon katakan padaku ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis babby? Jangan membuatku cemas" Siwon tak kuasa melihat namja yang begitu dicintainya menangis.

Mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya kosong kini kembali seperti semula. Hanya saja perasaan sedih terpancar dengan sangat jelas dari bola mata hitam itu. Mata hitamnya menyapu seluruh tempat di sana mencari seseorang. Berharap orang yang dia cari balas menatapnya. Tapi sayang harapannya kali ini tidak terkabul. Orang yang dia cari tidak ada dimanapun.

"Ada apa Kyu? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" Taechul menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

Kyuhyun balas menatap kakek itu "Mana Bummie hyung?"

Pertanyaan yang suatu saat pasti akan terucap dari bibir magnae Cho itu membuat Hangeng salah tingkah. Bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun bahwa kakak kembarnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini? Bahwa kakak kembarnya sudah hidup di dunia lain dan tak akan bisa kembali lagi bersamanya.

"Kau yang paling tahu dimana Kibum sekarang" jawab Taechul.

"Aku.. dan Kibum hyung… kembali ke… masa lalu… kami men..cegah kematian Kibum hyung… tapi…" Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saking hebatnya dia menangis. Dia merasa sangat tidak adil karena hanya dia yang bsia kembali ke dunia ini. Dia merasa tidak berguna karena rencananya gagal menyelamatkan hyungnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu Babby" Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan memelukya. Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras di dada Siwon membuat kemeja yang di pakai Siwon basah.

"Kibum tidak akan senang melihatmu menangis Kyunnie" Hangeng dengan mata berkaca-kaca mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun "Dia akan marah jika kau terus saja tertahan pada masa lalu dan bersedih seperti ini"

"Bummie hyung…. Aku mau Bummie hyung kembali…" Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua kesedihannya dalam isakannya. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Siwon menyadari itu, dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Menahan Kyuhyun agar tidak merosot ke lantai.

"Jangan egois Kyu. Kau tidak bisa memiliki semua yang kau inginkan. Sebuah keajaiban besar kau bisa hidup kembali walau tubuhmu harusnya otomatis sudah mati ketika rohmu tidak juga kembali lebih dari 30 menit" jelas Taechul.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan kakek itu. Dia hanya menangis dalam pelukan Siwon sambil memanggil nama kakaknya. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis.

"Sebaiknya kita membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya" Hangeng berkata ketika Siwon dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di kasur besar rumah Kakek Hangeng.

"Keadaannya masih kacau seperti ini. Biarkan dia istirahat disini" saran Taechul "Kalian juga sebaiknya istirahat. Sekarang masih siang tapi kenapa rasanya hari ini sudah lama berlalu ya"

Tak ada yang menyanggah perkataan sang tetua itu. Mereka memang merasa hari ini sangat panjang. Siwon memilih duduk di kursi kayu dekat kasur tempat Kyuhyun tertidur. Sedang Hangeng dan Taechul memilih keluar.

"Aku masih bingung. Kenapa tubuh Kyuhyun bisa kembali hidup padahal sudah lewat 30 menit" Taechul duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya.

Hangeng duduk di sampingnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat "Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur Kyuhyun bisa kembali"

"Aku yakin kau bisa melihat aura anak itu. Auranya tidak secerah manusia biasa. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Dia sangat terpukul karena kematian kakaknya" jelas Taehul sedih.

Hangeng terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ketika Kibum yang berada di tubuh Kyuhyun menangis karena Kyuhyun memberi tubuhnya pada Kibum padahal hal tersebut baru terjadi bebrapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah kembali, tapi entah kenapa Hangeng merasa ada yang aneh.

"Apa kita memikirkan hal yang sama Hannie?" Tanya Taechul menatap cucu lelakinya "Aku masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia bilang dida dan Kibum kembali ke masa lalu untuk menyelamatkan Kibum kecil dari kematian. Bagaimana mereka melakukannya?"

Hangeng menghela nafas "Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa Kyuhyun sangat yakin dia juga bisa membawa Kibum ke dunia ini"

"Apa kau mengharapkan Kibum ada disini?" Tanya Taechul.

Hangeng tersenyum sedih "Aku berbohong besar jika mengatakan tidak. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak egois. Aku tak mau Kibum tertahan karena perasaanku"

Belum bisa Taechul menjawab perkataan cucunya terdengar suara tangisan dalam kamar tempat Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada. Bisa ditebak, Kyuhyun telah bangun dan menangis lagi.

Kakek dan cucu itu berjalan beriringan menuju kamar itu dan membuka pintu yang tadi mereka tutup. Terlihat Siwon yang tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang menangis. Berusaha menenangkan tangisan kesedihan namjachingunya.

"Uljima Babby. Kumohon jangan menangis tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tersenyum lagi babby?" hati Siwon rasanya tertusuk belati melihat kesedihan Kyuhyun.

"Mian…hae hyung…a…aku hanya ingin… Bummie hyung… kembali…. Aku… sangat me….rindukannya hyung" suara Kyuhyun serak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Terlalu ralut dalam suasana muram membuat keempat namja itu tidak mendengar suara bel yang dipencet seseorang di luar sana. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari orang yang memencet bel itu kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu.

"Wah bagus sekali, kalian kumpul disini dan tidak menjemputku di bandara" suara seseorang yang terdengar menyindir membuat semua orang yang berada di kamar itu menoleh padanya.

"Kibum?" Hangeng menatap namja di ambang pintu itu dengan pandangan shock. Begitu juga ketiga namja lainnya.

Kibum tersenyum sekilas pada Hangeng kemudian menatap Kyuhyun berniat mengomeli kembarannya itu. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal. Dia sudah 2 bulan tinggal di Inggris mengikuti pertukaran pelajar disana dan ketika kembali adik tersayang yang sangat dia rindukan tidak menjemputnya di bandara dan malah kencan disini dengan namjachingu bodohnya. Tapi sepertinya Kibum harus menelan omelannya kembali ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun bersimbah air mata dan mata hitam indah adiknya bengkak luar biasa.

"Hey Kyu! Ada apa? Kenapa matamu bengkak begitu? Apa yang membuatmu menangis Kyunnie?" Kibum mendekati adiknya dan menghapus butir air mata yang membasahi pipi pucat adiknya.

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah langsung memeluk kakaknya. Perasaan lega menghampirinya saat merasakan detak jantung kakaknya yang beradu dengan detak jantunya. Kibum tersenyum dan mengelus rambut dongsaennya dengan sayang.

"Aishh kau cengeng sekali sih Kyu" kata Kibum.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah kakaknya. Tak ada yang beda dari wajah itu. Matanya yang setajam elang itu memancarkan sinar lembut saat menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Bibir tipisnya yang pink mengunggingkan killer smile yang indah.

Kibum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Siwon "Yak! Choi Siwon apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku? Kenapa dia menangis? Kau jahat padanya ya? Dasar phabo! Aku menyuruhmu menjaga Kyuhyun selama aku pergi bukan maalah membuatnya menangis"

Siwon hanya meringis mendengar omelan Kibum. Setelah memberi tatapan super tajam yang mengerikan pada Siwon, Kibum kembali menatap adiknya dengan pandangan berbeda. Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang "Kyunnie, kenapa kau menangis? Cerita pada hyung ne?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa dia menangis? Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingat. Yang dia tahu beberapa saat yang lalu dia merasa begitu sedih karena kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya tapi sekarang dia tidak merasakannya lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Mungkin karena aku terlalu kangen padamu hyung. Kau jahat sekali pergi ke Inggris sampai 2 bulan dan meninggalkanku"

"Tuh lihat. Enak saja menyalahkanku. Kyuhyunku nangis karena kau tau Cho Kibum" bela Siwon kesal karena tadi disalahkan Kibum.

Kibum mentap galak Siwon "Enak saja Kyuhyunmu? Sejak kapan Kyuhyunku yang manis jadi milikmu! Dasar kuda bodoh'

"Yak! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Aku lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku hyung! Dasar Manusia es!" balas Siwon.

Kibum sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya lembut "Sudahlah Bummie, jangan bertengkar. Jangan meladeni Siwon, meski orang memanggilmu manusia es, aku tak keberatan membuat manusia es itu merasa lebih hangat"

Wajah Kibum langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Hangeng. Apalagi Hangeng memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya "Jeongmal bogoshippo Snow White"

Apa ada yang sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak terdengar suaranya? Yup, Lee Taechul aka Kakek Hangeng. Jika tadi dia shock berat melihat Kyuhyun bisa hidup lagi, sekarang dia LUAR BIASA SHOCK melihat Kibum berdiri di dekatnya. Bernafas, hidup dan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah Cho Kibum harusnya sudah mati 14 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan mobil? Tapi jika iya, siapa yang saat ini berada di dekatnya? Dengan aura kehidupan yang memancar di setiap sisi tubuhnya. Taechul juga melihat aura Kyuhyun yang tadinya memudar kini sudah cerah kembali. Sungguh dia benar-benar dibuat jantungan oleh Kembar Cho itu.

"Granpa, ada apa?" Tanya Hangeng saat melihat kakeknya sedari tadi menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bolak-balik dengan pandangan shock.

"Kau tidak ingat sesuatu tentang roh dan tempat persimpangan Hangeng?" Taechul bertanya pada cucunya.

Hangeng malah menatap bingung kakeknya "Aku memang memiliki indera keenam Granpa walau tidak sekuat milikmu dan aku juga bisa melihat makhluk halus, tapi memangnya ada apa dengan roh dan tempat persimpangan itu?"

Taechul makin shock. Bahkan Hangeng tidak ingat apa yang pernah terjadi. Apa dia sebentar lagi akan lupa juga tentang Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang pernah menjadi roh itu? Apa dia akan lupa tentang keajaiban yang bisa membuat kedua anak bermarga Cho hidup lagi?

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa. Appa dan Eomma menunggu di luar. Mereka mengadakan acara makan-makan menyambut kepulanganku. Karena itu aku menjemput kalian disini" Kibum menatap semua yang ada disana.

"Oh bagus! Aku sudah lapar sekali" jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

"Granpa Lee, jangan-jangan kau tidak memberi adikku makan ya sedari tadi? Astaga! Tega sekali!" Kibum menatap Taechul tidak percaya.

Taehul yang sepertinya sudah mulai sadar dari shocknya membatin 'Bagaimana aku bisa memberi adikmu makan jika beberapa saat yang lalu kau dan adikmu berkelana di tempat persimpangan roh'

"Sudahlah hyung. Granpa Lee tidak salah kok" Kyuhyun berkata pada kembarannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi pesta!" Siwon tersenyum senang sambil memamerkan lesung pipi indahnya.

Kelima namja itu ke luar kamar. Ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah, mereka melambai pada mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumah batu itu. Mr dan Mrs Cho balas melambai dari dalam mobil.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kalian hati-hatilah di jalan" Taechul memperingatkan keempat namja di depannya.

"Eh? Granpa Lee tidak ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum bersamaan.

Kakek itu menggeleng "Aku harus istirahat. Aku merasa sangat tua saat ini" rupanya beberapa kali shock di hari ini membuatnya merasa tua.

WonKyu dan HanBum tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya Granpa sadar berapa umur granpa sebenarnya dan berhenti terlalu sering fitness. Aku heran granpa masih saja rajin fitness sambil baca novel mistery pula" kata Hangeng tak habis pikir.

"Sudah sana kalian pergi. Ingatlah untuk selalu berdoa. Kita harus selalu bersyukur atas keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan pada kita semua" jawab Taechul serius.

Siwon berbisik di telinga Hangeng saat mereka sudah berjalan menjauh dari pintu utama rumah batu itu "Kurasa Kakekmu perlu reflesing deh hyung. Tidak biasanya dia menyuruh kita berdoa. Apa dia akan melamar menajdi pendeta?"

Hangeng tertawa sambil menggandeng tangan Kibum yang sukses pipi membuat Pangeran es itu bersemu merah "Jika iya, aku ingin dia menjadi pendetaku saat menikah dengan Kibum nanti"

"Eh Hangeng hyung? Kau sedang melamarku eoh?" Kibum menatap kaget Hangeng dan hanya dibalas dengan kedipan mata oleh Hangeng.

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

"Welcome Back Kibummie!" suara sorakan terdengar membahana di taman belakang rumah besar kediaman Keluarga Cho.

Saat itu tengah diadakan pesta penyambutan kembalinya Cho Kibum dari Inggris. Pesta itu cukup meriah karena mengundang couple paling berisik sejagat raya si EunHae. Tak lupa pula couple manis YeWook yang sedang memanggang daging barbeqiu.

"Gomawo" Kibum membungkuk hormat pada para tamunya.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau kembali juga Bummie. Aku sudah muak melihat WonKyu couple yang sibuk bermesraan tanpa melihat sikon" adu Eunhyuk pada Kibum yang memang akan selalu menjadi pengganggu jika Siwon datang ke kelas mereka dan mulai mengajak Kyuhyun berlovey-dopey.

Kibum menatap sangar Siwon "Kau mesum sekali sih hyung! Dengar Kyunnie, jika Siwon berani menyentuhmu, tendang saja dia, ara?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil meninum lemonteanya. Dia sudah biasa dengan sikap overprotektif hyungnya. Meski Kibum terlihat tidak suka pada Siwon, sebenanrnya dia merestui hubungan adik kembarnya dengan namja pewaris Hyunadai itu. Hanya saja dia tidak terima jika Kyuhyun-nya yang manis dimonopoli oleh namja mesum model Siwon.

"Hangeng hyung, sebaiknya kau cepat menikah deh dengan Kibum. Aku tak mau dia mengangguku dan Kyu lagi" saran Siwon.

Hangeng tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Kibum yang ada di dekatnya "Aku sih tidak mau kecolongan lagi jadi aku sudah siap kapanpun Kibum siap menikah denganku"

Ryewook bertepuk tangan mendengar perkataan Hangeng. Yesung yang melihatnya malah mencium namja mungil itu dan berbisik "Kau juga mau menikah dneganku kan chagi?"

Sedangkan Couple terberisik dan terkompak di dunia itu malah sudah asik saling suap daging tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang lain.

Kedelapan namja tampan nan manis itu terlarut dalam obrolan santai sambil memakan daging hasil panggangan koki terbaik mereka, Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sudah 5 tusuk besar daging saat matanya menangkap sosok namja tua berpakaian putih yang menatapnya intens. Perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati kakek itu.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sopan. Dia sangat yakin tidak punya anggota keluarga atau pelayan yang mirip kakek itu.

Sang kakek tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun "Aku turut bahagia melihatmu dan hyungmu bersama lagi. Setelah perjuangan yang tidak bisa dibilang gampang kalian berhasil mencapai keajaiban. Aku sempat merasa bersalah karena sedikit mengerjaimu di jembatan itu tadi. Tapi melihat akhir yang bahagia ini aku yakin kita semua puas"

Kyuhyun menatap bingung namja di depannya. Perkataan namja itu sepatah katapun tidak dimengerti olehnya "Apa yang Anda bicarakan?"

Lagi-lagi senyuman lebar terukir di wajah sang kakek itu. Kyuhyun yakin namja di depannya ini bukan orang biasa. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat seolah bersinar dan bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Eh tunggu dulu? Tidak berasal dari dunia ini? Apa kakek itu hantu?

Sebelum bisa berpikir lebih jauh seseorang yang baru datang memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun "Kenapa kau disini sendirian babby?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu melebarkan matanya kaget saat melihat di depannya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemana perginya kakek itu dalam sekejap? Kyuhyun semakin yakin jika yang tadi ditemuinya bukan manusia.

"Aniya. Aku hanya jalan-jalan sedikit saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon memutar tubuh Kyuhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Tangan kekarnya membelai wajah putih pucat Kyuhyun "Kau tahu babby, tadi pagi aku merasa sangat sedih. Seolah aku merasa kau akan pergi meinggalkanku. Tapi aku yakin itu hanya sebuah pikiran buruk yang harus dibuang jauh-jauh karena kau akan selalu di sampingku kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin "Tentu saja hyung. Memangnya aku mau kemana lagi? Tempatku disini. Di sekeliling orang-orang yang kusayangi dan menyayangiku"

"Kalau begitu, setelah Kibum dan Hangeng menikah, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Siwon menatap lurus mata hitam Kyuhyun seolah meyakinkan namjachingunya bahwa dia serius.

Kyuhyun heran kenapa hari ini dia merasa banyak sekali hal yang terjadi tapi tak ayal perkataan Siwon membuat hatinya melambung. Perasaannya hangat dan nyaman yang selalu ada saat dia bersama Siwon "Tentu saja hyung. Aku mau"

Siwon tersenyum dan mencium bibir plum Kyuhyun. Menciumnya lembut tapi protektif. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi manis dalam ciuman Siwon. Membiarkan namja kekar itu mendominasinya.

Kyuhyun memang tidak ingat tentang apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Dan Kyuhyunpun yakin tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tapi saat ini dia merasakan hidupnya begitu sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah manis dan imut yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia memiliki suara indah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Dia memiliki otak cerdas yang membuat guru-guru kalah telak darinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan orang tua yang perhatian dan memanjakannya. Dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat dan sepupu yang dengan tulus mendukung dan menyayaginya. Dia memiliki Choi Siwon yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Dan sekarang dia memiliki Cho Kibum, saudara kembar yang akan selalu menjaganya.

~THE END~

Realy END lho chingu~~

**Chukaeeee **

**Akhirnya FF ini tamat juga,,, ada yang enggak puas dengan endingnya?**

**Author yakin ada di antara Cute Reader yang bingung,,, kalau penasaran, kalian boleh PM Author atau Tanya lewat FB juga boleh…**

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang sudah mendukung Author dengan review kalian, sampai bela-belain baca FF ini di tengah waktu sibuk kalian. Meski Author enggak bales review kalian, Author sungguh sangat bahagia hanya dengan membacanya saja. Author merasa kerja keras Author terbayar sudah…**

**Karena itu, sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya di FF DT kesayangan kita ini Author minta Review kalian,,,**

**See U in another WonKyu FF**

**Anin :3**


End file.
